


Oaths and Hearts

by AmaraBliss



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), DRAGON AGE INQUISITOR, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Glaive, Insomnia, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Love, Post-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Pre-Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaraBliss/pseuds/AmaraBliss
Summary: So this is a crossover between FFXV and Dragon Age Inquisition.You fell through a rift into the fade fighting the demons you swore to protect your world from. When you popped out you were no longer in the lands of Ferelden instead trapped in Insomnia. The gracious King Regis allowed you to stay recognizing power when he saw it. One thing led to another and now you were part of the procession of the prince to his wedding years later. Before the final battle, after years of fighting, losses, and love…your friend…your King…Noctis has asked you to change it all…
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Fenris/Male Hawke, Ignis Scientia & Reader, Ignis Scientia - Relationship, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/You, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Nyx Ulric/Reader, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind, nyx ulric - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	1. Oaths and Hearts

[Originally posted by mistress-light](https://tmblr.co/ZHJT5o2M2bHyA)

You stared down at the streets of Altissia…No one was even aware of what was about to happen. Just you…sent far, far from home and loved ones, all in the name of keeping the light alive.

You, of course, had additional objectives. You sighed shutting your eyes reflecting back to the moments before the boys took off for Insomnia to reclaim it.

_“Y/N…” You looked over to Noctis already dressed in his royal uniform, “can I have a moment of your time?”_

_“Of course, your majesty.” You smirked a little as he guided away from the camper toward the converted restaurant, “You’ve aged well, by the way.”_

_He let out a soft chuckle watching to you take a seat on a crate, “I can say the same for you…your daughter is beautiful.”_

_“She is.” You smiled looking over toward the camper. You let out a chuckle as Prompto chased Ellie around before she ran to her father climbing into his lap laughing as he summoned his dagger, pointing at it Prompto, who quickly surrendered, “She’s going be so impressed when she can see the world in light. She most excited about the flowers. Ignis always tells her about the gardens of the palace.”_

_“What if she could be born into that light you both tell her about?” Your eyes shifted to Noctis’ face. His eyes held a great sadness and an edge, “Would you be willing to do something to make that happen?”_

_“Noctis…” Your eyes narrowed on him, “What are you…”_

_“I learned a lot…waiting inside the crystal. I learned that you fell from a different world entirely and you always held back the entire time you were with us, until Ardyn took you.” He frowned looking down to the ring on his hand, “You did that to help me…I saw that too…”_

_You wrapped your arms around yourself staring at him, “You knew some of that already. You don’t forget someone dropping into the royal courtyard through a rift…”_

_“No you don’t…or how you protected my father day…” He smiled a little before wiping it away, “I…will cut right to it. I know you can save Luna. You have the gift of kings, but you’re not tied to me or anything here.”_

_“What…” You stood up staring at him confused._

_“If you save her…if you push Ardyn away and through a rift…cast a shield over Altissia…”_

_“Noctis…” You began shaking your head as you turned form him, “What you’re suggesting…”_

_“Will give me more time with the woman I love.” He interrupted you raising an arm pointing it toward the camper, “Will let Ignis see his daughter’s face when she’s born in the sunlight…and save countless more by giving me the proper time to get our gods blessings and the weapons of the kings.”_

_“You want me to change what already has happened…” You turned facing him, “Noctis…it can’t be done.”_

_“It can.” He stepped close to you, “It can be done, but at a great price…”_

“Y/N?” Your eyes snapped open seeing the warm streets of Altissia again. You looked over to who was calling you and smiled seeing Ignis approaching you, “There you are, is everything alright? You’re not having another headache, are you?”

“Everything is fine.” You stared up into his eyes, “No headaches.”

“Good. You had me worried there for a moment.” His eyes were bright with concern as he looked you over, “Sharp pains in the skull with a bloody nose generally do not bode well. I appreciate you allowing a doctor to examine you when we arrived at Caem.”

“It was a good idea. Can’t be too cautious.” You smiled at him wishing to run your fingers through his hair, but you weren’t that familiar yet, “I appreciate you caring enough to get me looked at.”

“Well…it was the next logical step.” He pulled his glasses off looking at them before he wiped them down.

“Where are the children?” You asked as you both started down the stairs, “Not causing too much trouble are they?”

He let out a small laugh, “Well they’re not fighting anything or infiltrating any bases at the moment, so good.”

“Good…” You repeated brushing your hair behind your ears, it was so much shorter than you were use to, “It will be nice to relax for a moment. I’m happy we made it here ahead of schedule, despite the fact that Lady Lunafreya is still alluding us.”

“But she is safe, which has put Noct at ease.” Ignis nodded absently, “I hope he enjoys the reprieve, even if it’s only for a moment.”

“Us too.” You glanced at him seeing him pull at his collar a little, “Ignis, is something wrong?”

“Wrong? No…” He said took quickly, “no nothing is the matter.”

“Are you certain?” You moved in front of him walking backwards gaining his full attention, “Because if there’s something on your mind?”

He stared at you for a moment as if considering everything in front of him before he spoke, “It’s nothing that can’t wait.”

“Alright…” You turned away from him heading for the gondola.

“Hey Y/N!” You stopped abruptly when you heard Noct’s voice. He looked so young and less burdened, “Do you have a minute? I could use your help with something.”

“My help?” The last time he’d asked you for helped in this time, it involved pranking Prompto.

“Don’t freak out, it’s not like last time.” He smirked a little putting his hands on his hips, I want to get a gift for Luna, and I thought maybe you could give me some advice.”

“Why?” You tilted your head a little, “I’ve never met her.”

“No…but you both are alike.” He smiled a little.

“Well…knowing who you’re speaking about, I take that as the highest form of compliment.” You smiled at him, “I’d be happy to help you.”

“Ignis, you mind tagging along too? You tend to have a practical outlook on these things.” Noct looked at him as you began to walk off with him.

“I suppose, it wouldn’t hurt making sure you don’t spend all of our supply money.” Ignis followed behind the pair down the street.

This was different. You knew there would be some changes. You had persuaded…manipulated…the group to arriving to Altissia early. Knowing the needed upgrades for the royal yacht helped immensely.

“So what are you thinking?” You asked as they stepped into a jewelry shop.

“I don’t know…” Noct shrugged a little as he leaned over a case of rings, “I mean she has a ring for me…that belongs to our family…so I thought maybe I should get her one for the wedding.”

You looked at Noct curiously, “Is…that what you do for marriages? Exchange jewelry?”

“Yeah, usually rings. You don’t do that where you’re from?” The prince asked as Ignis moved around you to inspect what the prince was looking at.

“No, no not really.” You watched the Noct raised his eyebrows interested, “Well that’s not true…rings were a royal thing…More commonly was a knot or braid turned into a bracelet…or necklace. Usually made to whatever the wearer preferred.”

“Huh…interesting, is there a reason why you do that? And do you have a preference?” Noct rattled off.

“Noct!” You looked over to Ignis whose ears were red, “That’s a bit intrusive.”

“It’s alright.” You smiled at him before looking down at the glittering jewels, “I prefer bracelets. I was a leader of a rebel force; necklaces could be used against me in a bad way. A bracelet can be seen, and most people don’t try to strangle you with them.”

“Doesn’t a ring do the same thing?” Noct picked one up after the shop keeper pulled out a row.

“Yes…it’s also easily lost…and not very comfortable when wielding a staff. If I were to get a ring it wouldn’t be anything like this.” You plucked the glittery piece out of his fingers, “It would have only been a simple band of brass or silver. Jewels were a luxury item.”

Noct smirked as you slipped it on your finger holding out your hand, “But you do like it, don’t you?”

You smirked glancing at him, but your eyes found Ignis who was carefully listening, “It’s hard to pass up shiny trinkets…If someone were to get me something like…”

Noct smiled as you pulled out a small gold band with a triset of diamonds as you went on, “…this…I could not refuse it.”

“It’s very pretty…but…Luna is more into silver.” Noct took the ring from you putting it back.

You rolled your eyes, “I guess we’re not as much a like as you said.”

“No, no…you are.” He smirked at you, “She’s not really into the glamour of everything…Just need to change the colour. Like this one.”

You giggled as he held up one similar to the one you chose, but in a white gold band. Your eyes trickled toward Ignis who’s eyes were on you, “Just like that one.”

One transaction later all three of you were walking out of the shop. Noct smiled at you, “Thank you, Y/N, I think she’ll like it.”

“Once you get her favorite flowers, I think you’re right.” You smiled back at him, “I’m happy to serve my king.”

He stopped in the street looking at you, “Y-you mean that?”

You stared at him a moment before standing up straight putting arm across your chest like you’d seen the three Crowns Guard do many times, “I may not be a true citizen of this world…your country…or your city, but I would proudly call you my king.”

Noct glanced over to Ignis when you bowed. He swallowed before putting a hand on your shoulder getting you to stand again, “Thank you, Y/N…I would be honored to have you be a part of my guard.”

“NOCT!” The small moment was broken up as Prompto came running over, “You have to come check this out! It’s so cool!”

“I’ll babysit, don’t worry.” Gladio patted Ignis on the back.

“You sure?” Ignis raised his eyebrows with concern.

“Yeah…score us a place to sleep. Meet up at Magho’s for dinner?” Gladio pointed at you and Ignis.

“I suppose…” Ignis wasn’t given the opportunity to finish answering, “Well then…”

You watched him adjust his coat for a moment before turning away longing to take his hand in yours, “I think I saw a hotel back where we started…if we take the gondola we can probably get there faster than walking.”

“It seems that way.” Ignis stepped close to you as a group of people passed by pushing him closer, “Sorry…”

You looked up at him when he leaned in placing his arm above your head, “I don’t mind…”

His eyes twinkled looking down into yours, “Perhaps we could tour the city for a while first, if you’re up to it?”

You swallowed looking at him, “Ignis…”

This was so hard. A week ago, you could grab hold of him kiss him until he was breathless before he warned you to calm down. A week ago, he’d hold you so tightly that you were sure no force could separate you. A week ago…

_“No.”_

_“Ignis…” You watched as he stood up from his chair faster than he should have. You knew he was going to get lost, “I know that this is…”_

_“Insanity!” He shook his head getting my frustrated by the second, “No…worse…you get sent away and nothing changes. Noctis will still have to sacrifice himself and I will have lost you…the mother of my daughter…of my future child…”_

_You stepped up to him taking his hand pressing it against your stomach, “This will be again…Ellie will be again…In the sun, Ignis…”_

_“You can’t be certain.” He whispered letting his other hand slink up to your face, “You can’t know…”_

_“…you don’t know if you’ll come back either…” He scowled attempting to move away from you, but in his frustration, he ran into the couch. You frowned as he let out a yell, “Ignis…stop…”_

_“I will not risk losing you!” He shouted not turning around for fear of looking foolish and not facing you, “I can’t…”_

_You stepped up behind him wrapping your arms around his chest, “And I don’t want to lose you either…when this works…”_

_“If…”_

_“ **When** this works…” You continued resting your head against his back, “…I’ll be doing more then just helping Luna and Noctis…”_

_“I’ve made my peace, Y/N…” He sighed putting his hand over yours, “I’ve said that…”_

_“I know, but…I know how hard it’s been…how it is still.” You took a deep breath before leaning up on your toes kissing his neck, “I just want you to be happy.”_

_“I am.” He frowned finally turning around sitting on the back of the couch. His hands found your face, “I am so, so very happy.”_

_“But you won’t stay…” Your lip trembled when he pressed his forehead against yours._

_“I have sworn an oath to my king.” He told you firmly._

_You nudged his nose with yours, “So have I.”_

“Y/N?” You focused on his lips as he spoke your name again. His hands came to rest on yours which were gripping onto his jacket, “What’s wrong?”

“Kiss me…” You whispered. You watched his eyes get wide as you stepped closer to him. The deliciousness of seeing him like this was almost too much…but it was out there for him to respond to. Now you just waited.


	2. Oaths and Hearts - 2

[Originally posted by eggnis](https://tmblr.co/ZIScuj2T19eBD)

[Originally posted by ffvii](https://tmblr.co/Z4FhZk2YOH_B-)

“What?” His eyes widened behind his glasses. When you didn’t ask him again, he leaned forward capturing your lips with his own. His hands moved up your arms as you both stepped with each other until your back hit the wall.

You stopped when a small moan escaped him. You took a deep breath in your nose as you licked you lips, “Um…W-we should…”

“Yes…” He cupped your face kissing you again making you lightheaded. The next time he stopped he slid his arm around you back guiding you to the gondola, the hotel was exactly where you both thought it was.

Securing rooms was the easy part. Keeping your hands off him until you reached your room was the problem. You loved the way he moved. Everything was purposeful. His steady glances back toward you as he already unbuttoned his jacket while moving up the stairs. It became unbearable when he removed his glasses when you followed him down the hallway.

He was in control of everything and the fire in you roared as he opened the door to your room. This didn’t happen before. You had arrived to Altissia too late and there was barely any time to rest before the city was attacked.

Neither of you had expressed your feelings for one another until well after the infiltration of the empire. He had confessed however, that he had every intention of asking you out after the wedding. Things just got carried away…

But now, you were here…it was early…changing the past could wait for a moment, you decided at the sound of the door clicking behind you. You shivered when he came up behind your speaking quietly as his hands gently found your arms, “I hope the room is amenable. If you need anything else…”

You turned in his hands reaching up to his face as you interrupted, “Everything I need is here.”

You could see he understood what you meant. It wasn’t just him in a fancy room with you, it was just him you needed. Just Ignis…

The emotions racing through his eyes startled you. He did everything with purpose, and you were sorely throwing a wrench into things. You only ever saw him like this once when searching for the prince, who had in attempt to avoid a royal meeting snuck off.

“How can you say that?” He swallowed leaning into your hand that moved up into his hair, “I was one of the ones who kept you under lock and key for so long…”

You felt your face crack remembering back to your first arrival. It hadn’t been an easy transition…but saving the king did grant you a little favor…

_“What…is that?” Noct pointed toward a green light erupting in the windows of the citadel._

_“I don’t know…Prompto…” Ignis looked to the young cadet who straightened up instantly, “Take the prince to the safe house…remain there until we call for you to return.”_

_“Yes’sir!” Prompto nodded obediently. There was hope for him, when things got serious, so did he._

_“Wait…I wanna see…I wanna help.” Noct stepped forward._

_“Your enthusiasm is commendable, but it’s our job to keep you safe.” Gladio smirked at him, “Don’t worry, in a few years you will see tons of action.”_

_“Go now, we’ll come for you soon.” Ignis pointed for them to leave, “Gladio.”_

_“Ready.” Both the young Crowns Guard rushed forward with other troops. Already they could see the situation was serious with the Kingsglaive warping in all over._

_Ignis looked around quickly trying to ascertain the situation when his eyes fell on a Glaive he knew, “Nyx…”_

_A young man turned pushing up his visor. He smirked holding out his hand, “Am I that easy to pick out of a crowd of Glaive?”_

_Ignis shook his hand, “You do have an air about you always…do you know what’s going on?”_

_“We’re about to get a report…is the prince…” Nyx eyed him before looking around._

_“He’s safe. No need to worry.” Gladio told him firmly._

_“I wouldn’t…but I know our prince…” Nyx shrugged a little turning as Crowe came over to him with Libertus, “What’s the word? The king having a party we don’t know about?”_

_When she didn’t answer him right away his mood switched to a more serious one, “We don’t know what it is…but it’s let something into the courtyard.”_

_“The King?” Nyx put his hand on his blade ready to act as other Glaive moved in._

_“He and several of his advisors are present there.” Nyx cursed as she went on “We need a plan before you think of just rushing in there.”_

_“Plan, get the King and phase out of there.” He raised his voice._

_“Don’t you think he would have done that already?” Gladio put his hands on his hips, “After all your gifts come from him.”_

_Nyx looked at him, “He’s not one to leave people behind.”_

_Ignis sighed adjusting his glasses, “We can use the veranda as a way to look in and assess the situation better.”_

_Everyone looked at him before Nyx spoke, “You think you’re going in there, Specs?”_

_Ignis glared at him for using the nickname, “I guard the prince, he’ll want to know the status of his father, the King. What better way to know then to assist? I assure you Gladio and I will remain as a distant support. We’re not all blessed like the Glaive.”_

_“Fine…Libertus, Crowe, take the right side. You three the south, you two the north, and you two with me.” Nyx barked out the orders._

_“When did they let you back in charge?” Ignis asked him as they moved through the halls to the stairs._

_“Oh, you know…boss is out with most of Glaive on a special mission…Sometimes they like to see if I’m still capable in the absence…” Nyx glanced at him, “Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll blame the immigrant and I’ll be back on wall duty next week.”_

_“I didn’t…” Nyx raised a hand silencing Ignis before he could correct the suggestion that he was being a bigot._

_The green light filled the stairwell well before they reached the veranda and the sound of monsters and a fight could be heard. Nyx raced forward the two crowns guard hot on his heels._

_As they snuck onto the veranda it was fascinating. This light was heavy as you passed through it. It actually had substance… Ignis wished to study it further but a crackling noise followed by a roar pulled his attention away immediately. What he saw before him was a daemon like nothing he’d seen in any of his studies._

_It roared out raising a clawed hand summoning some form of electricity. He released it in the form of a large whip toward a bright light on the south end of the courtyard. It made contact and the ripple of a shield alerted them of the miss._

_“The King seems to be fairing alright.” Gladio told them as the daemon unleashed another attack, “Wish I had a shield…”_

_“That’s not the King…” Nyx told them, “That’s something…someone…else…”_

_“How do you know?” Ignis looked at him as he pulled out his daggers._

_Nyx looked back as the shield rippled again being hit with such great force, “The King’s magic doesn’t look like that…I’ve used it enough to know…someone is protecting the King…Stay here. Only engage if you have to and keep this area clear. I’m bringing the King to you.”_

_Nyx moved forward to get a better vantage of his destination. He ordered the other Glaives to stand down until ordered otherwise. He looked over the railing ducking down as a stray bolt struck behind him. Cursing he looked back over again seeing the King and a few of his advisors standing behind a figure he could make out from the shield, “I’ve got eyes on the king…preparing for extraction.”_

_He pulled his dagger out taking in a deep breath as he pulled his arm back. He needed to wait for the right moment…exhale…_

_He skidded to a halt in front of the king. Regis looked down at him, “Glaive…”_

_“Your majesty I’m here to get you to safety.” Nyx stood up reaching out for the King._

_Regis took a breath in standing tall as he looked past Nyx, “I’m afraid I can’t do that just yet.”_

_“Your majesty…” Nyx began to protest but was interrupted._

_“Go! I can take care of this!” Nyx looked back to you, a woman, clad in armor he’d never seen before, holding your hands up keeping the shimmering shield in place as this daemon unleashed another torrent of attacks._

_“She’s got it…let’s go.” Nyx look back to the King._

_“No, I will not abandon her. She has kept us safe this far.” Regis stepped up to Nyx speaking quickly, “Take the advisors, I will remain and help her.”_

_“No, out of the question.” Nyx shook his head putting his finger to the comm in his ear as if listening._

_“There is no other option.” Regis put his hand on Nyx’s shoulder, “I will not let my advisors fall.”_

_“I’m afraid I have to disagree with you, your majesty.” Nyx retorted as Crowe and Libertus warped in with two other Glaives, “Your insistence has changed my mind…but only on helping her if you leave. My duty is to you and keeping you safe. You need to go.”_

_“Your majesty…” Crowe stepped forward holding out her hand._

_Regis looked at her for a moment before looking to Nyx and their new quest, “Defeat this…let no harm come to this woman more than necessary.”_

_Nyx cursed a little as everyone disappeared. He turned stepping closer to you, “So how do we roast this thing?”_

_“Not roast…freeze…” Your eyes flashed as you let the shield go. You moved fluidly across the room as if you had the king’s power within you._

_Nyx was only shocked for a moment before warping forward slashing at the beast but making no progress, “What is this thing!?”_

_“Pride demon…” You threw your arms out in font of you as a streak of cold burst forth freezing its feet in place. “I need to get higher! I need to take out his head!”_

_“Got it!” Nyx shouted as he warped from across the room landing a blow in the back of the creature’s knee before he warped again landing next to you, “Alright, let’s do this!”_

_“What?” He watched your eyes widen as he wrapped his arm around your waist throwing the dagger high up above the balcony of the courtyard._

_Halfway up he felt the stasis kick, “Oh shit…”_

_His arm went slack around as you both began to fall. You felt your heart jump to your throat as scrambled reaching for anything that could slow your descent. You were about to give up when you felt a large warm hand grasp your arm almost losing you until his other hand slapped against your wrist jerking your entire body to a halt._

_You stared up at lanky fellow with intense green eyes behind glasses. He gritted his teeth as he stared at you, “Whatever you were about to do, do it!”_

_The order snapped you back to the task at hand. You looked back to the demon raising your hand conjuring the spell Ice Storm freezing it in place. You swallowed knowing you only had so much time. You scrambled up the wall with this gentleman’s help, “Thank you…”_

_“No prob-what are you doing!?” You heard him call after you as you leapt off the balcony summoning the Knight Enchanter’s blade crashing it down into back of the neck of the demon. You slide down it’s back raising your hand toward the rift watching as the Pride demon drifted into it piece by piece until the rift closed._

_You stood there a moment longer hand raised as the realization of what had just happened began to sink in. Falling to your knees a well of emotions began to flow through you like the tears on your face as you went prostrate. The sound of soldiers surrounding you only brought you out of this well._

_Raising your head, you reached out for the hilt of the Enchanter’s blade, but before you could summon the energy the hooded man warped in front of you falling to his knees, “Stop…”_

_“Nyx…” A woman approached him practically glaring daggers._

_“The King…didn’t want…” He spoke breathless._

_“He’s correct.” Everyone froze and you looked up toward the man who saved you. He bowed his head backing away from the older gentleman who looked down at them, “Please bring her to me…I require some answers.”_

You swallowed looking at Ignis, “You were doing what was necessary to protect King Regis and Noctis.”

“You had proved yourself more then enough times…” He trailed off taking your hands in his holding them as if you would break, “I knew after our first discussion that you weren’t lying about your origins…yet…I couldn’t just say that. You could have been anyone trying to make a fool of me.”

_“Nyx, where do I…Oh…” You stopped in the entryway of the bathroom seeing the man from the day before sitting at the small round table. He adjusted the spectacles on his face, “I’m sorry…I thought Nyx…”_

_“He will return in a while. King Regis asked for his time.” He stood up adjusting his coat. You got the sense he took great pride in his appearance, “I am Ignis Scientia, Crowns Guard.”_

_You swallowed bowing a little, “Y/N Trevelyan…Inquisitor.”_

_“An investigator? Interesting…” A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, “You came out with a question, yes?”_

_“Yes…” Your face reddened a little, “I wanted to inquire how to get water for the bath?”_

_He blinked tilting his head a little, “Excuse me?”_

_“The bath…I saw a small pool in there next to it, but…it will take a long time to fill it.” You could tell he was either having a hard time understanding what you meant, or even didn’t believe you meant to ask the question._

_Clearing his throat, he calmly stepped forward nodding his head for you to follow, “Everything you need is already here.”_

_“But you asked me not to use my magic…” You stood next to him as he smiled at you. You watched him gracefully bend over, turning some knob on the wall and water came from the spigot below it, “…well now I feel foolish…”_

_“Don’t.” He stood up looking down at you, eyes twinkling with fascination, “You didn’t know…Now…From your ignorance I’ll let you in on a few other things while the water warms up…”_

“Ignis, it’s in the past…I enjoyed our long conversations of you diving into where I was from and I trying to figure out this magnificent world.” You told him smiling as you stepped closer to him, “I adore everything about you…”

“Adore?” He quirked an eyebrow, “Me?”

“Yes, you.” You told him as you pulled on his jacket bringing him down to your level so you could kiss him. You had every intention of making the most of these few hours alone with him and making him never forget it. If you couldn’t change the events that happen in a few days…you wanted him to see you at least once before…

Your thoughts trailed off as his hands scooped your legs out from under you producing a gasp from your lips. He smirked at you as he took long strides toward the bed when you wrapped your legs around his hips, “You make being a gentleman very hard…”

“I don’t want you to be gentle.” You whispered against his lips relishing the fire that ignited in his eyes.


	3. Oaths and Hearts - 3

[Originally posted by annaoi](https://tmblr.co/ZLLVxx2OgmZPL)

[Originally posted by getglad-iolus](https://tmblr.co/ZRdrFk2IpTkaT)

“I can’t do this again.” You spoke quietly as you stared up at the ceiling. You pulled the sheet up around yourself as you heard rustling next to you.

Nyx hoisted himself on his elbow and looked down to you, “Does this mean you have accepted an invitation to a date with someone you actually find yourself attracted to?”

“I have.” You smiled at him brushing your hand through your hair.

“Oh…do I know this gentleman and or lady?” You laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows smiling at you.

“You do.” You weren’t going to make this easy for him and he knew it.

“Is it a Glaive?” You shook your head and saw a bit of relief fill him, “Hmm…is it… oh! It’s Laval, isn’t it? He’s always fancied you since I brought you to his food truck all those years ago.”

You laughed sitting up pulling your knees to your chest, “No, this gentleman works in the Citadel.”

“Is he a paper pusher?” Nyx sat next to you rubbing his chin.

You thought about it for a moment, “He can be, but that’s not what he does.”

“Is he a guard guard or Crowns Guard?” He prodded more.

“The latter…” You could feel your anxiety beginning to build. Nyx was really your only friend who stood by you this entire time and you knew how he felt about this specific gentleman.

“Gladio!” He snapped his fingers at you smirking.

Rolling your eyes, you stood up looking for your clothes, “No…”

“Come on! He’s a nice guy, good name behind him too.” He defended, “Gladiolus Amicitia, it has a very nice ring to it.”

“Yes, but…” You found your trousers and began pulling them on “isn’t he a bit…boorish?”

“Boorish!…Shiva you your ladyship is showing again, and I for one would not call him boorish…a flirt maybe…” He smirked at you as you swept up your hair, “Well if it’s not Gladio, who you deem boorish…is it the young stallion named Prompto?”

“Heavens no!” You watched him laugh a little, “Are you done guessing?”

“Maybe Cor? If you like them a bit older…” This was too far. You grabbed a discarded pillow and threw it at him, “You’re no fun…fine, who is this gentleman caller?”

You froze and swallowed as you began to turn from him, “Ignis…”

“Scientia?” The pitch in his voice rose.

“Well I don’t know any other Ignis.” You mumbled picking up your shirt.

“Really? That cold bastard asked you out?” Nyx stood up from the bed a look of disdain plastered on his face.

“Dinner, yes.” You pulled your shirt over your head.

“And you like him?” Nyx cocked his jaw a little.

“I do. We have good conversation…” You explained as you sat down on your bed, “He’s not that bad…”

“He _is_ that bad…” Nyx sat down frowning a little, “He practically oozes disgust when he sees us…”

‘Us’ meaning anyone from Galahd. You sighed looking at him, “You give him very little credit. He is more in your corner then you think. He doesn’t hate your people.”

“So, you’ve talked about this?” Nyx looked at you seriously.

“Yes…Nyx you’re my best friend and the only one besides the King who trusted me without a doubt when I landed here.” You took his hand in yours squeezing it tightly, “I wouldn’t want anyone in my life who didn’t accept you.”

He smiled a lot before it transformed into smirk, “So…when is this encounter happening?”

“This weekend.” You took in a deep breath staring at him, “I was actually really surprised he asked.”

“You shouldn’t be, you’re an amazing catch.” Nyx ended up pulling you in close for a hug. He ran a hand through your hair a kissed your forehead, “And if he does anything to insult your ladyship’s honor, just tell me and I’ll set him straight post haste.”

You smiled letting your eyes trace over Ignis’ sleeping form. It had been a very long time since you thought of your good friend Nyx. When you had found out about the Insomnia attack you had tried for days to get in touch with him…you never did.

God you missed him…

But when you saw Ignis relaxed next you, you could hear Nyx in the back of your mind picking fun at you for your happiness. It made you both sad and glad.

Your relationship with Nyx wasn’t a complicated one. You both didn’t belong in Insomnia and everyone reminded you of it. You both were good at what you did, protect others at any cost, and you found companionship because of it. So…when you fell into each other arms one night after drinking an entire fifth of bootleg Galahd whiskey, it wasn’t too surprising. It became a thing you two had with one another, and you both had agreed it would stop if you had interest in someone.

You hummed a little as moved closer to the man in your bed placing your hands on his chest as you leaned in kissing his neck. You were greeted with pleased noises before his warm hands found your sides.

You paused looking up seeing his green eyes peering down to you as he spoke, “Don’t stop on my account.”

You giggled before laying your head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. It pulsed through you reverberating through every vein, “We’re going to be late if we don’t get up soon.”

He took a deep breath in letting his chest rise and fall, “You’re quite right…”

You waited for him to release you, but it never came. You felt a knot tighten in your throat suddenly overwhelmed in his presence. You tried desperately to get yourself under control.

“Are you alright? You’re absolutely shivering.” He reached down pulling the blanket up around the both of you.

“Yes…I’m alright. I’m right where I need to be.” You replied as you began tracing circles on his chest.

“You say that as if you should in fact be somewhere else…” His hand fell over yours getting you to stop, “Is there something on your mind?”

You sat up looking down at him, “What makes you think that?”

Ignis let his eyes look you over calculating his response, “You’ve been rather distant lately…as if something is weighing you down. I’ve noticed it since we’ve left Lestallum, since you fell ill.”

“I assure you I am fine.” You smiled at him, “But I get the sense that you’re not going to let this go…is there some way I can ease your mind?”

“Hmm…” He reached up touching your cheek gently stroking it with his thumb, “Let us forego out dinner plans with the group and instead spend in evening alone in Altissia.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” You quirked an eyebrow.

“I know we agreed to keep things more business like on this trip…but…with our little liaison…” He began.

“Oh, I wouldn’t call anything little about our liaison…” You smirked seeing a blush come to his cheeks.

He cleared his throat continuing, “…while that may be… it seems silly to let our presence in such a lovely city go to waste. We never had much time to go out again. It seems so very long ago…”

It was, so long ago…You had to think really hard about it. It had nearly been six months since he’d last taken you out. You remembered it slowly, but it came back to you.

“You took me to that awful opera.” You smirked at him.

“In my defense, it said nothing about being in the archaic language of Tenebrae…nor did it mention being three hours long before intermission.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well I do recall enjoying the aftermath…finding that little Galahd café where we had the best spice tea I’ve had in ages…” You grabbed onto his hand that hand absently kept stroking your cheek.

“I remember how your face lit up.” You listened to him intently as he described the event, “I had never seen your smile so bright before when you took that first sip. You said it tasted like home. You stared into that cup for a long time before your smile faded again. You tried so hard to keep your spirits up after that, and you did well.”

“But I could see how much you missed home. So from that night on I vowed to do everything I could to make you see home here again.” He smiled at you bringing your hand to his lips kissing your fingers, “Through cooking, since it’s the one thing I can do well…”

You didn’t know that. He never told you. Suddenly so many encounters made since. The stop in Lestallum, his insistence that he needed your help purchasing supplies, and the constant pester of smelling herbs and spices. This man…this wonderful, intelligent being, did everything in his power to make you feel comfortable when he didn’t need to.

“You sell yourself short.” You smiled leaning down kissing him, “You have many qualities that you do well. Shall I name them?”

“I wish wouldn’t.” He sat up resting his forehead against yours, “It will waste precious daylight if you list them all.”

You laughed as he boasted. You loved this side of him. He would put up this very large protective wall when out in the world, but with you he became relaxed and foolish at times, “Oh…I love you.”

You felt your chest tighten after the words past your lips. It wasn’t a lie… he would be able to tell…but you knew it would change everything.

His head tilted slightly as his eyes met yours. You were afraid. You knew eventually, years from now, that he would tell you the same…but…it was so different from now. There was no light…he couldn’t see you…yet you laid next him letting him trace your face with his fingers…

It startled when he reached up tracing your lips with his thumb. It burned and sent everything inside you on fire. You expected some sort of answer from him, but instead he kissed you. Over and over again until he pushed you back into the bed.

Finally he pulled away nuzzling your face as he spoke, “I’ve longed to hear you say those words…and they are sweeter then I could have imagined.”

Your breath caught in your throat when he bit your earlobe continuing in a whisper, “I love you.”

Every kiss after he whispered the three words burning them into every inch of your skin. All plans of leaving the hotel vanished as you melted in his grasp. Not even the constant vibration of your phones didn’t coax you out.

You could practically hear Nyx dripping with sarcasm, “So, highborn Amicitia isn’t your type, bad boy immigrants aren’t your type…you go for beanpole librarians? You’re definitely from a different world…you and Scientia are perfect for each other…”


	4. Oaths and Hearts - 4

[Originally posted by gladihoe-rehab](https://tmblr.co/Z4en-g2MoX7yf)

Ignis reached for his jacket quietly slipping it on as he glanced over once more to your sleeping form. He felt himself smile before stepping over leaning down over you gently giving you a kiss on your temple. Your eyes open as you turned your head looking at him, “Sorry…I didn’t want you to wake up without me here. I’m returning to the others to check in. Get some rest, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sneak back in if you’d like.” You murmured to him reaching up grazing his cheek with your fingers. He leaned into your touch kissing your hand.

“Do not tempt me…” He smiled at you giving you one last kiss before walking away knowing if he didn’t, he’d end up next to you rest of the night.

He stepped out into the hall looking both ways. He was attempting to arrive at the boy’s room quietly to not cause too much of a stir. Of course, he knew it was a far cry that his absence would go unnoticed.

He cleared his throat before entering their room down the hall from yours, “Evening gentleman.”

They all looked up at him. They were playing cards. It was Gladio who broke the awkward silence, “Everything okay? You didn’t answer our messages?”

“Yes, everything is fine.” He told them taking a seat, “I apologize your majesty, I hope Y/N and I didn’t worry you too much.”

“I wasn’t worried.” Noct smiled at him, “I kept telling them that you both were fine.”

“Fine, maybe…” Gladio stared at Ignis across the small table, “But very unlike you.”

“I’m in a beautiful place and was escorting a Lady through it’s streets…” Ignis began to explain.

“It is the perfect setting for a romantic walk.” Prompto piped in with a big smile.

Ignis could feel his ears beginning to burn, “Quite…”

“So…” Gladio leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees as he grinned, “You just walked around the city with Y/N?”

Ignis was not a good liar and Gladio knew it. He took in a deep breath looking at his friend, “No.”

Gladio smirked leaning back in his chair, “…we brought you both back something to eat…it’s in the fridge.”

“Thank you.” Ignis got up nodding to them all as he walked over to the small fridge.

“If you want to warm that up, I can bring the other to Y/N.” Prompto offered.

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Ignis looked back at them all again, “I…Y/N said she was tired. With her recent bout of illness, I recommended sleep.”

“When one is tired it makes sense to sleep, yes.” Noct smirked at him a little.

Ignis scowled turning to the microwave reheating his meal. Once it was finished, he retired to the balcony to escape the insistent teasing of Noct and Prompto. He was only a few bites in when he lost his appetite. He sighed setting the takeaway on the railing.

“Not hungry?” He looked over at Gladio coming to join him.

“I thought I was, but it seems not.” Ignis looked down at the well-prepared food, “It is good though, I don’t think Y/N will enjoy it.”

“Well good thing we didn’t get that for her.” Gladio leaned on the railing, “We got her some soup instead. The…what’s it called one…kinda fruity…”

“Apple barley stew…” Ignis smiled a little remembering the first time you tried it at the Citadel.

_“Mmm…” He watched as you shut your eyes spoon still in your mouth, “This…is…good.”_

_“I am glad you like it.” He smiled setting down his coffee and opened his journal. You’d been in Insomnia for six months and every day you found something new to enjoy. It was positively a delight to watch you, “Now, you were telling me about the court of Orlais…”_

_“Mmm…please do not sour this delicious dish by bringing up that dreadful place.” You frowned a little as you stirred your stew to cool it off._

_He chuckled a little. When King Regis appointed him to find out more about you and the world you hailed from, he thought it would be a dry gig and that you would be uncooperative. Instead you revealed a fascinating world and wonderful company and were happy to do so, “I’m sorry, I only wanted to keep with progression. If you have something more pleasant to discuss while eating…I am open to listen.”_

_“Let’s see…” You smiled thinking for a moment, “I don’t think I’ve told you about home yet…”_

_“You’ve mentioned it, the Free Marches, right?” Ignis set his pen to his journal._

_“Yes…” You smiled taking another bite, “Most people would think it’s the ass end of the world…A few cities crying out ‘independence’. Away from the games of the rest of the world…home…rolling green hills, thick lush forest and swamps…My home was called Ostwick…”_

_He listened to you describe the terrain, it’s people, your family’s role. He found himself enraptured on your every word. When you finished you looked down to your hands, “I wish I could have gone back one more time…”_

_“That’s not where you came from?” He had stopped taking notes a long time ago._

_“No…no I was high up in the mountains of the Western Approach…I haven’t been home since I was fourteen.” Your face flushed when you said that. There was a story behind those words._

_“I’m sorry…I’ve upset you today.” He shut his journal setting on the table._

_“No, it’s not you.” You smiled at him before you sniffed clearing away some oncoming tears, “I loved Ostwick, and I miss it terribly, but the rules of the land didn’t allow me to stay.”_

_“Rules of the land?” He leaned forward trying to understand._

_“Mages…what I am…born with magic, we’re not allowed to be free people.” Your face reddened a little as you looked down in your soup._

_“They enslaved you?” Ignis frowned._

_“In most ways…My father had to…regretfully, send me to the Ostwick Circle.” You swallowed a little before looking up to him with a small smile, “Um…I’d like to talk about that a different day…if that’s alright?”_

_“Of course.”_

You eventually would tell him all about the horrible conditions of the circle and the uprising that pushed you to becoming Inquisitor. You attempted to mend the relationship of the entire world with mages. You lived an extraordinary life and were given the mantle of responsibility that no one should have to bear alone.

“It’s about time, by the way…” Ignis looked at Gladio when he spoke pulling him from his thoughts.

“Whatever do you mean?” Ignis looked out over the city allowing himself some time to give a more gentlemanly answer.

“You know exactly what I mean. You and Y/N…you’re a good match for each other.” Gladio smiled looking at his friend, “It took you long enough to ask her out…then we got this mission to deliver Noct and everything just rolled out of control. It’s not fair for you two to put everything on hold.”

“Hm…” Ignis took in a deep breath, “We had talked about it before we set out. We thought it would be better if we distance ourselves…it was a good theory until…as you said…everything rolled out of control…”

“And it took all the way to Altissia for you two to find time for one another.” Gladio grinned watching Ignis carefully as silent fell between the pair.

“What?” Ignis finally looked at him when his friend kept staring at him.

Gladio took in a deep breath, “Iggy, I’m the Shield of the King. Noct comes first. So, I need to know…”

“You have nothing to worry about. My duty to Noctis will always come first.” Ignis told him quickly.

“Good.” Gladio sighed making it obvious that he didn’t like asking those questions, “So how many dates did you guys go on before we left?”

“Several actually…over the course of a year.” Ignis smiled briefly, “Though we didn’t really need to go on dates. We got to know each other very well over the years because of King Regis’ interest in her. We had a great friendship.”

“But you wanted more then just friendship?” Gladio watched Ignis run a hand through his hair, “You’re not the first person to fall for someone in the workplace. Why didn’t you ask her sooner?”

“Hm…I thought her interest lay elsewhere.” Ignis sighed a little, “While I was the investigator…Nyx was her protector. I saw the way she was with him…and he was good man. They too would have been a good match.”

“Nyx? Really?” Galdio shook his head, “I don’t see it. He was too full of himself.”

“Yes, he was, but…You didn’t see what I saw…” Ignis trailed off.

_“My Lady?” Nyx bowed dramatically when you approached him. Ignis had decided to escort you to the main floor after their meeting._

_“Stop…” You flicked him in the forehead before turning to Ignis. “Thank you for lunch today…it was delightful. One day you’re going to have to teach me your culinary ways.”_

_“It was my pleasure, and I’d be happy to show you around the kitchen.” Ignis smiled giving you small bow, “Same time on Thursday?”_

_“Yes…I look forward to it.” You smiled at him before turning back to Nyx who was making quite the face as he rubbed his forehead._

_“Damn that hurt…” He grumbled._

_“Oh stop…” You pushed his hand away pulling his head down to inspect it, “It’s not even welting…”_

_Ignis watched you both be so comfortable around another. Nyx smiled at you when you leaned up a little giving him a kiss where you flicked him, “Well hot damn…you can flick me any time if you do that!”_

_“See…you ruin things when you open your mouth!” You pushed his face away with your hand._

_Ignis watched you both push each other around like couples would. He envied Nyx and his ability to be so forward and wondered if he’d ever get to that point with someone._

“I am going to ask her to marry me.” Ignis told him quietly.

Gladio’s eyes widened looking to his friend, “You serious?”

“As a heart attack.” Ignis smiled at him, “She makes me happy…so happy and I’m nervous around her, something I rarely feel. Yet, she never rushes me into anything. She is just so…I have no words.”

“When she got that headache…my heart nearly leapt from me in fear. I could nothing for her but worry. But I knew, Gladio… I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.” He grasped the railing tightly shutting his eyes.

“You were pretty insistent…” Gladio nodded, “and it was alarming. I don’t blame you for worrying.”

_“Ah!”_

_“Y/N, are you okay?” Ignis’ eyes flashed to the rearview mirror when hearing Noct question you. He could see only Noct and Galdio looking at you with great concern, “Ignis pull over!”_

_Ignis wasted no time pulling the Regalia off the road. Thrusting it into park he turned in his seat, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”_

_You were clutching the sides of your head bent over in your seat letting out painful grunts as your knuckles whitened. All four of them waited as you kept your head down. Ignis ordered Prompto for some water as you lifted your head slowly as your labored breathing began to worry him further. Blood trickled down from your nose as you looked at him through tears._

_“Sweet Shiva…” Ignis looked at you feeling his chest tighten, “Y/N…”_

_“I’m…I’m alright…” You began to nod slowly accepting the water bottle from Prompto, “I’m okay…it just a really bad headache.”_

_“I’ve never seen a headache like that…” Gladio looked at the others concern evident as they watched you take a sip, “Noct’s was a god…and he didn’t have a nosebleed…”_

_“Well…I strive to be different.” You leaned back face flushed taking in slow deep breaths._

_“You need a doctor.” Ignis told you quickly pulling out his phone to begin searching for one, “We can head back to Lestallum if need be.”_

_“No…I’ll be alright…” You told him quietly, “We can’t go back…”_

_“I’m afraid I’m not giving you an option. Your symptoms bare resemblance to serious conditions.” He rattled off misspelling words in his search, “Dammit…”_

_“…okay…” His eyes lifted up to the mirror seeing you resign to his care. The way you stared at him tears trickling down your face was alarming. He could only recall seeing your cry twice. The first, was when you closed your rift, closing off any chance of going home. The second time, he found you in a hallway by yourself…he never found out what had troubled you that day…but he knew then he just wanted to protect you._

_This time wasn’t like either of those…your eyes seemed full of hope…_

“I’m happy for you…” Gladio put a hand on his shoulder giving it a good squeeze, “When are you going to pop the question?”

“I was going to wait until after the wedding…but at this rate who knows when that will happen.” Ignis hung his head a little.

“Hey, cheer up. We’re in a beautiful city…and word is Luna will be arriving in two days. Noct got another visit from Ombre tonight.” Ignis looked at Gladio as he spoke, “I have to believe things are happening for the good this time.”

“I hope you’re right.” Ignis looked back at the glittering lights reflecting off the water, “For all our sakes.”


	5. Oaths and Hearts - 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions welcomed! They fuel the fire of my muses home. Keep him warm and comfortable and hopefully the chapters will keep flowing! Much love!

[Originally posted by yuusane](https://tmblr.co/ZX8Des2LP6_9k)

You walked behind the boys watching them. They were so jovial, and it made your heart swell. Watching them drift apart after Noctis disappeared, it hurt more then you admitted.

Of course, they stayed in touch…they had gone through too much to not care about one another. You sided with Ignis when Gladio and Prompto began to suggest different paths. Soon, Prompto stayed with Cindy and Gladio took off to Lestallum. Ignis…ever the learned man that he was dove into research.

You stopped near a bench when a newspaper caught your eye. The headline read ‘Insomnia Falls: Refugees Seek Safety in Accordo.’ You sighed trying to remember faces of the people you knew from Insomnia as your eyes scanned the article.

“Something catch your eye?” You looked at Ignis who approached you like a cat.

“I was just…” You stopped yourself before you said too much. One thing you had struggled to get a grasp on was the written language of Eos. You always called everyone…never texted. Everyone had tried their best to help you, but for some reason it just never clicked. It wasn’t until you began helping Ignis with his research in the future it finally clicked, but right now you were still supposed to be struggling, “just seeing what I recognize…”

Ignis tilted his head a little as you turned the paper over as if you were still looking at it, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?” You barely met his gaze as he analyzed you, “I’m fine…”

“You are not.” He stepped closer to making you tense throwing up a barrier. You knew he was good at reading people, and you knew from all your time together he could read you almost like Andraste herself, “You haven’t been yourself for a while now. Please…tell me why you don’t feel safe with us?”

Your eyes widened finally meeting his, “Ignis…I…”

“Don’t say otherwise.” He whispered reaching for your hand as his eyes softened some, “You’re wearing your hair up the way you used to.”

“You…you remember that?” You felt flushed as his thumb caressed the top of your hand.

“Of course, I do.” Ignis frowned a little as you thought back to that day.

_“Your hair is different.” You smiled at Ignis as he set two small boxes on the table. He was correct, you normally wore it in a tight braid that kept your hair away from your face. Today it was relaxed and down around your face, “It looks quite nice.”_

_“Thank you.” You nodded as you walked over into his office taking a seat at the table, “I feel safe enough to wear it down.”_

_“Safe?” He tilted his head green eyes flashing with curiosity._

_“Back home, you only let your hair down in the presence of those you feel safe with. Long hair styles are prevalent and make you vulnerable in sticky situations.” You explained watching a pleasant smile appear on his face, “I can only count on two hands who I feel that way with back home, and you are among them.”_

_“That’s all I …we…wanted, is for you to feel safe here.” Ignis sat down passing a box to you._

_“I do…you all have proven that you mean me no harm. Though, your commanders do thrust me into some interesting scenarios at the training fields.” You feel the corners of your mouth curl up hearing his breathy chuckle as you looked at the box, “What is this?”_

_“Ah yes… I figured you might want a home cooked meal. I can only imagine what you’ve eaten from the cafeteria here these past few weeks. While they feed the guards and glaives well…it’s often repetitive.” He reached over lifting the lid revealing something that looked most heavenly, “So, I made you lunch.”_

_Your eyes widened as you looked at him, “You made this yourself?”_

_“I did. I hope it’s to your liking.” His eyes twinkled as he held out a fork to you, “Cheers, on feeling safe. I hope it endures.”_

_You lifted your own fork and clinked against his, “Cheers.”_

“Y/N…what we shared yesterday…” Oh gods…he thought you were having second thoughts, “I don’t want you to feel…”

“Stop it…” You pressed your fingers against his lips, “I regret nothing that happened yesterday…far, far from it.”

“Then what is wrong?” You wanted to cry as he took your hand holding it to his face. You and Noct had talked about the possibility of your companions noticing differences. You never really found a solution.

“Ignis, if I could tell you…I would…but I can’t.” He began to protest with assurance, but you shook your head feeling overwhelmed suddenly, “I can’t…I swore an oath to the King…I will not break it.”

“…Regis?” Ignis questioned as he watched you shook your head, “Noctis…”

“Do not ask him anything about it!” You hissed moving in front of him when he turned from you with purpose to find Noct, “He will not tell you anything. I promise, everything will be fine.”

“It is not fine! You do not feel safe!” He snapped at you protectively.

“I feel safe with you.” You interrupted the beginning of his tirade. You stepped closer to him taking his hands in your again as you repeated pleadingly, “I feel safe with you.”

He let out a frustrated sigh when you stepped closer once more closing any distance that may have been between them. He rested his forehead against yours, “I do not like this…I feel uneasy not knowing what’s happening…”

“Do you trust me?” You whispered shutting your eyes feeling nauseated from the whiplash of emotions that you were going through. 

“Of course, I do…” He took his hands from you placing them on your face.

You opened your eyes looking into his longingly before you spoke again, “Then believe in me…believe in me and I know everything will turn out fine.”

“…” He nodded slowly before whispering again, “I wish I could help you.”

You smiled at him before taking his hands kissing his palms, “You have. More than you know.”

He watched you as you laced his fingers with yours taking your place at his side. You smiled at him again trying to reassure him as you began walking with him. It wasn’t long before Gladio was looking back at you both yelling, “Come on love birds! You’re gonna miss the boat!”

“We’re going to hear that all day, aren’t we?” You looked toward the boys getting into the gondola. Noct was pointing at fish, Gladio was waving you over, and Prompto was snapping away with his camera. It was wonderful. It would be better if the man next to you would relax a little and actually believe you.

“I would assume yes…He is happy for us and would like everyone to know.” Ignis said dryly.

“Are you going to be upset all day?” You stopped him a little.

He looked away from you, frustration still evident, “No…I just…we have never kept anything from each other. Ever…It’s hard to hear that you have a secret you’re unwilling…unable to tell me.”

“I’ll hopefully be able to tell you soon.” You squeezed his hand frowning a little, “When I can, I will tell you everything.”

You saw the glimmer in his eyes of acceptance. Knowing you would tell him and reveal your strange behavior was reassuring him. You just hoped he would be just as accepting of you afterwards.

Ignis helped you onto the boat. As you were taking your seat you overheard Gladio to Ignis, “Everything okay…”

Ignis let out a soft sigh, “I am…trusting…that it is.”

Later you were lagging behind everyone again as they headed for Maagho’s. You looked over at a passing gondola, where some couple sat close whispering to each other. You imagined it was you and Ignis for a moment. Your hand moved over your belly feeling the absence before turning back to your group.

You jumped a little seeing Gladio in front of you, “Andraste’s tits, Gladio…”

You pressed your hand to your chest trying to calm down as the Shield began to talk, “Sorry, I just wanted to catch you away from the group.”

“Oh?” You raised an eyebrow staring at him curiously, “Is something wrong?”

“No…not yet.” He crossed his arms imposingly, “I didn’t think I’d have to worry about you. You’ve always been so level with everyone.”

“Gladio…what are you talking about?” You matched his stance readying yourself for anything.

“You and Ignis…” He took a deep breath in before letting it out, “I have to know where you stand.”

“Stand…” You looked down, “You mean if it’s between Ignis and Noct…”

“Yes. If you’re compromised…I mean I wouldn’t blame you…I’m happy for you both…but…” He trailed off frowning.

You looked up to him smiling a little, “You have nothing to worry about. I swore an oath before I came here. I will uphold it.”

“Good to hear…” He scratched the back of his head little before smiling, “I really am happy that you and Iggy finally got together.”

“You do know that we have been dating for almost a year, right? This wasn’t our first date…” You smirked a little.

“Yeah I know…but…” He shrugged before leaning down to you whispering, “It’s obvious that it’s become a lot more intense. What changed?”

You froze a little looking away as you blushed, “Uh…well…you know…things…and stuff…”

“He loves you; you know?” He told you when you didn’t speak further.

You looked up to this hulking figure of a man, “I know he does. I love him too.”

“No…it’s different…” Gladio’s smile was a little sad as he explained, “Maybe it’s you not being from Eos…maybe you do things differently when it comes to royal retainers? Ignis can’t just choose just anyone to love. It has to be approved. It’s the same for me, because of our relationship with the King. So, if Ignis says he loves you…it means his family has accepted you as well.”

You didn’t know that…it had never been brought up with the whole fall of civilization and darkness covering the lands. It would be two years before Ignis found out that any of his family survived the attack on Insomnia. He made sure they were safe, but after that you didn’t hear much from them.

“So, just remember that…it’s not just Iggy that fell in love with you.” Gladio smiled at you again before putting a hand on your shoulder proudly, “He made them fall in love with you too.”

“Thank you Gladio, I…” You felt your heart beating against your chest as you remembered meeting his Uncle for the first-time months ago.

_“This is the young lady you spoke of?” His uncle smiled staring at you as Ignis stepped next to you. You felt like you were on trial in Orlais from how this man looked you up and down._

_“Yes…Uncle Alaric, this is Lady Y/N Trevelyan.” Ignis introduced you, “Y/N, this is Alaric Scientia, my uncle.”_

_You remembered enough of your courtly ways from home, so you curtsied in the black dress Crowe insisted that you wear. It was so tight you were sure it was inappropriate, but Ignis had put you at ease when he struggled to find words when he picked you up. You bowed your head slightly before you spoke, “It is a pleasure to meet you sir.”_

_“A true lady then?” Alaric smiled as you stood up again, “I am pleased to make your acquaintance as well, come make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready momentarily. Ignis…please help me in the kitchen.”_

_“Of course.” They left you to wander as they stepped into the kitchen. The Scientia residents was practical and stylish. Several bookcases lined the walls along with artwork that you thought beautiful and unique. You could see bits and pieces of Ignis all over as you walked further in. Pictures of him as a child all the way to his graduation at the Crowns Guard._

_You smiled staring at him in his uniform picture and jumped a little when his uncle came up behind you, “That was a proud day.”_

_He handed you a glass of wine and you smiled nodding toward the picture, “He looks very happy.”_

_“You can tell? He’s not smiling.” He tilted his head watching you with great interest._

_“I can see that; he doesn’t need to. It’s in his eyes.” You smiled looking at the photo bringing your finger up pointing just at his eyes, “There’s this…spark…it’s conveyed there. He’s happy and proud to have made it that far to serve his King and country.”_

_He chuckled as you brought the glass to your lips, “I see why Ignis likes you, your quite intuitive.”_

_The rest of the evening was dinner and wine with casual talk. They went back and forth with each other on topics of state. His uncle would ask you your opinion to which you would answer as gracefully and concisely as you could. Finally, you they reached a topic of true interest and you inquired to know more._

_“Why, I can let you borrow this wonderful book on the subject. The author goes into great detail.” He smiled at you watching as you glanced over to Ignis uncomfortably._

_Ignis smiled at you reassuringly, “He does know your situation…King Regis has informed several retainers of your arrival, just in case you needed assistance in different aspects of life here.”_

_You smiled briefly at him before looking at Alaric, “As wonderful as that would be…I’m afraid I haven’t mastered your written language. The content seems to be just out of reach.”_

_Alaric smiled at you admirably, “You admit your weakness…that’s not an easy thing to do, and with careful decision to not to betray the trust of the King.”_

_“Your King Regis has been exceptionally kind to me. As much as it pains me to lie to anyone, to ensure his safety I would do so with a smile.” You gave him a small sad smile before guiding the topic back to literature, “The topic off the written word is especially painful one for me. I loved reading back home. It allowed me some peace from time to time in a busy world of war. I hope one day in the future I can take you up on your offer.”_

_“My library is open to you my dear. You only have to convince my nephew to return with you for another dinner.” He looked to Ignis who flushed with embarrassment._

_“Uncle, you know how busy I am.” Ignis started to explain._

_“But we’ll certainly find the time.” You smiled at Ignis from across the table._

_“I think you may have met your match Ignis!” He laughed as you both smiled at one another._

_“Yes, I believe I have.” You smiled as his eyes lingered on you with a spark._

You looked at Gladio again, “I didn’t know that…it certainly explains a few things.”

“I figured it would.” He smirked at you, “Come on, I could eat a whole herd of Chocobos.”

You walked with him to Maagho’s seeing the crew at table in the corner. Your eyes met with the familiar viridian ones and you smiled. Gladio rushed over to the table as Ignis made his way to you.

When he was close enough you reached up to his face letting you fingers trace against his skin up into his hair as you leaned up on your toes giving him a kiss. You knew you had surprised him by how he tensed briefly before melting into your lips.

You pulled away blushing and staring into his eyes, “I swear to you…upon my heart and soul…I will tell you everything and more.”

He let his forehead drop against yours letting out a soft sigh of content, “Of that I have no doubt, and I promise to try my best to not worry.”

You smiled feeling your eyes crinkle as he turned taking you hand in his. It dropped slowly as you saw the familiar blue dress suit of the first secretary of Accordo, Camelia Claustra. Your heart sank as she approached Noctis. It was in that moment you knew you had twenty-four hours before you would directly disobey Noctis and leave your sector unprotected to save Luna…

…and kill Ardyn.


	6. Oaths and Hearts - 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is truly my heart and soul, I love him and he was not given enough story...

_“It’s not that simple. It doesn’t work like that!”_

_“It is that simple, you just go up!” You looked at Nyx again before looking back at a glaive training, “You just will the magic up.”_

_“My magic does not do that.” You told him rolling your eyes, “I go anywhere on the field I need to…”_

_“Except for up, which can be pivotal in a strategic sense.” Nyx stood up holding his hand down to you._

_“I have never had a problem before.” You took his hand as he hoisted you up, “I think you just like to show off.”_

_“Says the chick who supposedly took down a dragon?” He smirked as he pulled out his dagger from his back belt._

_“Three dragons.” You held up your fingers before crossing your arms, “Not at the same time…but still three dragons.”_

_“Oh! Excuse me, I’ll remember for sure next time.” Nyx raised his hands up faking everything before he took a strong stance, “Now it’s really easy…”_

_“It’s not going to work.” You stood next to him, “I don’t warp…I-I…phase…”_

_“Well phase up!” He threw his dagger and landed on the upper floor of the training room before warping back down in front of you._

_“You’re an idiot.” You smiled up at him._

_“Yeah I know…” He moved behind you smirking, “Used to think that was part of my name, but then I figured out that ‘Nyx you idiot’… was not full my name.”_

_You laughed as he started pointing out targets in the distance._

“That was a good day.” You looked toward the voice as you stood in a void. Nyx was standing there, arms crossed in his glaive uniform smirking.

“Nyx…” He looked at you and you instantly teared up, “What is this place?”

“Neat isn’t it? Little bland for my taste, but certainly more spacious then my dirty old apartment, right?” He looked around a bit, “I’m not a king…so I can’t hang out with the rest of the crew, but I still get a little piece of the good Luci Ring space. I think King Regis might have a hand in that but…I don’t know how all this shit works…”

“Nyx…” You reached out slowly up to his face.

“I’m about as real as you’re going to get, your Ladyship.” He leaned into your touch smiling at you as tears fell down your cheeks, “Hey…hey don’t cry. No tears. Not for me.”

“You’re such an idiot…” You spoke through clenched teeth as he pulled you close rubbing your back, “What were you thinking… putting the ring on…”

“Ha, you are one to talk. You are millimeters from doing the same thing.” He chuckled pulling away to look at your face. His smile was sad, “God…I’m sorry the only way we get to say goodbye is like this, but…at least I can help you one last time.”

“I don’t understand…” You shook your head as his hands landed on his shoulders.

“What are you doing here?” Nyx stared into your eyes.

“Wh…I want to help Noctis.” You shook your head, “I need the power of the Kings…”

“Really? You need the power of the Kings to help a King?” Nyx smirked at you, “You wanna try that again?”

“Nyx, I don’t have time for this.” You glared at him, “I have people…”

“Make time.” His face became serious, “Seriously, Y/N, I need to hear your answer because once you step out of my corner of the ring, I can’t help you anymore.”

You stared at him as he let you go continuing, “Now, I have no doubt that if you stepped over into the realm of the Kings that they would grant you that power. You are far worthy then me and they gavee the power. Then you would succeed at a cost…a cost I don’t think you realize you would making.”

“I will do what I have to.” You took a step away.

“To do what? To protect Noctis?” He pointed away from himself raising his voice, “He doesn’t need you! Even King Regis himself knew that Noctis could take care of himself and sent him away from the city.”

“Don’t…” You looked away from him feeling tension rising inside of you.

“Nobody needs you to make this sacrifice!” Nyx shouted, “Especially not that smug faced retainer…”

“Don’t!” Your eyes snapped back to him, “Don’t do that…you know how much he respected you before you left on that mission…”

“Yeah I do…” He sighed slumping his shoulders, “But he doesn’t need you either…not the way you think…”

“I am doing this for him.” You stepped toward him feeling anger rise up inside you, “You don’t know what price he paid before. I will not let him suffer again…I am…I am doing this f-for him.”

“No you’re not.” Nyx shook his head he stepped forward, “And I think you know that…it’s never been about saving Ignis or Noct…”

You stared up into his eyes as he stepped close enough to rest his forehead against yours. You whimpered when his hand pressed against your stomach, “…Nyx…”

He stared into your eyes as his filled with pain, “You never told him…you bore that pain for years by yourself. He was blind…literally he couldn’t see the glow you have now, fade away from one day to the next. You just said you missed the sun…it made you sad, but what you meant was you missed your son…the life that you carry right now.”

“You can’t know that…you can’t…It’s too soon.” Tears blurred your vision.

“Funny thing about time here…it kinda happens all at once…” He smirked a little bit, “I flattered that you considered my name…didn’t think you’d want an idiot in the family.”

You let out a choked laugh as his hands came up brushing your tears away. “There has to be at least one in each family…”

“So, tell me…do you really need a King’s power?” Nyx brushed hair from your face, “Or can the love of a mother…like all mothers…scare away the monster?”

“…how…” You shut your eyes feeling so tired suddenly.

“What did Ignis tell Ellie?” He smiled as you opened your eyes again.

_“But I’m afraid…” Ellie looked at you from her bed._

_“Afraid? What do you have to be afraid of?” Ignis stepped into the room tilting his head a little._

_“I don’t want to be alone at night…it’s too dark…” Ellie looked over at him as he approached, “the deamons…”_

_“The deamons will never be able to touch you.” Ignis knelt down smiling at her, “Do you know why?”_

_“No…” She shook her head staring at him._

_“Because my darling, you are made of starlight.” Ignis beamed at her, “And nothing can smother starlight, even in death they become brighter until they burst forth spreading more light until it recollects again into another star. You will forever shine.”_

_“Really?” You felt the corners of your mouth curl up as you saw relief spread throughout your daughter’s face._

_“Would I ever lie to you, my love?” Ignis stood up capturing her face with kisses getting her to giggle chasing any leftover fears away. He tucked her in tightly before exited after you._

_“Starlight…that’s a new one.” You whispered to him as you walked down the hall._

_“It’s the only way to describe what I see…” You stopped in front of him as he adjusted the tinted glasses on his face, “Which is a light around her…not just her, you too. I always have. It’s similar to starlight, bright and pure.”_

_“You never said before…” You stepped up to him nudging his nose with yours, “Why do you think that is?”_

_“I have speculated…” He whispered against your lips, “It has something to do with your origin. You’re not from here…you’re a stronger force then the darkness that resides here…”_

_You laughed against his lips before he kissed you._

“Starlight…” You stared at him taking in a deep breath, “But…”

“You’re almost there…I can see you working the problem…” Nyx told you quickly before looking behind you as bright light shined onto his face, “But you gotta make a choice…here and now…are you crossing the line or being the big bad Inquisitor I know you are?”

The moment was over. Nyx was gone, the ring a breath away from contact with your finger. You could feel the world around moving so slowly as you stared at it. Then everything went backwards, then forward again. You looked at Ardyn, smug grin plastered on his face. He wanted you to put it on.

You watched his face as you pulled the ring back away from your finger. Shock to anger. “Thanks Nyx…”

“Change of heart?” He glared at you coming to rest on some debris a short distance away from the broken bridge you stood on.

“Just needed a gentle reminder of why I’m here.” You took the ring securing it in your pocket. You pulled the hilt of the Enchater’s Blade to your side.

“So many questions…how will that broken trinket help you?” Ardyn smirked looking at you as you stood unmoving, “I was surprised when you came in slapping the dagger away from my hand saving the Oracle, even more surprised a small woman like you had the ability to block an attack of mine. You have so much tenacity in your eyes, it’s rather beautiful…it’s a shame I’ll have to take the light from them.”

You kept quiet as he jettisoned across the water over to you clamping a hand on your throat. You clenched your hand around the hilt pushing it against his side. His hold on your neck caused you to both to stumble backward as you summoned the blade.

His grip loosened enough to for you to speak when the blade pierced through him, “You keep asking the wrong questions…”

You ripped the blade from him spinning, quickly slashing again across his chest. He fell to his knees as you spoke, “You keep asking who I am? What I am doing? You never once asked what I am?”

“A witch…” He spat at you, black ooze dripping down his face, “it is the only reasonable explanation. One of the Oracles spirits…”

“If only…” You whispered kneeling down next to him, “no…I’m a mother and I will not let you destroy this world…their world.”

You raised your hand up into the air summoning a force you had not used in such a long time. Pain seared up your arm as the familiar green hue filled the sky. You watched as he looked up with fear at the swirling vortex that had joined the Hyperion’s storm, “What are you doing?”

“Whatever it takes…” You felt a tear roll down your cheek as he pushed you away grunting to his feet. You latched on to his coat as he warped away you in tow with him. You could practically hear Nyx calling you a cheater.

Ardyn looked back at you as you both slammed on a roof, “Damn you!”

“I will not let you stay here.” You stood summoning the Enchanter’s Blade again, “I gave my word…”

“To who? That pathetic excuse of a prince?” He pointed looking over at Noctis still twiddling away at the flying beast who claimed to be a god before he launched a flurry of attacks at you, “He cares not for you!”

“Maybe he doesn’t!” You shouted back eyes burning as you fell down to a knees blocking the attack as best you could, “But it changes nothing.”

“Stop this foolishness…What mother would leave her children to fight a losing fight!?” Ardyn scowled at you his true nature beginning to show through. As hard as he tried to push it away the darkness inside of him surfaced, “Leave this ridiculousness and go back to your family.”

“Then let us be done with this!” You phased toward him pushing your marked hand against his face.

He let out a roar as you summoned forth the rift magic in your hand. Out of the corner of your eye you saw his blade hand rise and there was nothing you could do as he drove it through your leg. You let out a loud cry.

“You can’t kill me.” He growled as bits of him began to peel away drifting upward toward the rift.

“No…but I can put you so far into the fade where the deepest nightmares will even frighten you.” You spit back.

“Noct!” Gladio ran forward with Prompto on his heels. They ran over to their friend who had landed exhausted next to Luna, “Are you okay?”

“As good…as…” Noct spoke through large breaths.

“Be still Noctis.” Luna told him rubbing his shoulders, “You did what you must…but it took a great deal of energy.”

“Something he’s not used of having.” Prompto poked fun at him.

“Shut up…” Noct looked up at the sky, the wind had died down but the sky still swirled a bright green vortex, “Where’s Ignis?”

“Luna!” All them looked over seeing Ravus running forward. Luna stood up as he ran to her embracing her tightly, “Thank the Six…oh…you live…”

Following behind him was a disheveled Ignis. His face was toward the sky eyes wide with fear. Gladio stepped over to him quickly, “Iggy…what’s wrong?”

“Where is she?” He whispered quickly.

“What?” Gladio followed his gaze, “I’m not getting it, you gotta give me more.”

“Y/N…where is she?” Ignis met his friends gaze, “Sh-she wasn’t answering the radio…she…and then…I saw this…”

It was beginning to connect now, “Ignis we don’t know…”

“This is her…she…gods…” He looked panicked and it was freaking his friend out.

“Ignis, stop…stop!” Gladio grabbed onto his arms.

“She went after Ardyn.” Everyone’s eyes shifted to Luna as she stepped away from her brother, “She came here and…she saved my life, so I could protect Noctis. She’s still fighting him…she took the ring…

“We have to do something…” Ignis stepped forward again, “Ardyn…whatever he is…”

“I see her.” Prompto’s voice rippled to his ears. The blonde was looking through his camera, “Oh my god…what is she doing to him?”

“What…what do you see?” Ignis pleaded with him.

“I don’t…I don’t know. It’s like…she’s…dissolving him. They’re right at the center of that thing…” He moved the camera away still staring up.

They all watched holding their breath as a burst of light filled the sky. A large gust blew down on them sending debris their way. Gladio moved in front of Noctis summoning his shield just in time.

Ignis shielded his head bracing himself. When it died down, he looked up seeing the sky clear free of the rift. His eyes moved around frantically trying to find you.

“There!” Prompto’s sharp eyes found you and he pointed, “She’s falling!”

“Y/N!” Ignis ran to the edge of the alter eyes landing on your limp body falling through the air.


	7. Oaths and Hearts - 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Much love to you and your families!

Ignis stood on one of the many bridges looking over the construction of a local building. Watching the workers carefully place each stone in its proper place with precise calculations gave him an anchor from his racing thoughts. It gave him a little peace to try and sort it out.

“Still mad.” And it all came crashing down. He knew Gladio meant well, but it didn’t do anything at the moment to keep him calm.

“I would prefer to be alone.” Ignis spoke quickly.

“That’s a yes.” Gladio sat down next to him, “And too bad…”

“What would you have me to do? Run back to her and say everything is fine? Tell her that all is forgiven?” Ignis snapped at him.

“But everything is fine, Iggy.” Gladio looked to him, “Casualties were low, rebuilding is already well on its way, Noctis was reunited with Luna, and they’re going to be married next week.”

“You know it’s not that simple.” Ignis glared at him turning away as Gladio tried to protest, “No, she lied to me! She…changed everything…”

“Dammit Iggy!” Gladio stood up stepping toward him, “If you would just give her a chance to explain…”

Ignis looked at his friend seeing him holding back, “What is it?”

Gladio swallowed looking down to his hands as he spoke softly, “You would see how much she is hurting…how much she gave up to keep us in the light…she didn’t just do this for Noct…”

Ignis sighed looking back to workers as he went on, “And the way you stormed out on her…it wasn’t right, Ignis, and you know it.”

Gladio wasn’t wrong…He had just been so angry. It had taken you several days to recover enough to wake up. When you did, he didn’t really give you a chance to explain…

_“Ignis please…just let me…” You could see his anger in his eyes._

_“Explain?!” His voice raised, “You needn’t. Lady Lunafreya has done so for you. A woman out of time…Oracle’s have a sense for that being so close to the divine…how could you lie to us…”_

_“Ignis…” You tried to stand wincing unable to do so, “Please…”_

_“You lied to me!” He looked at your face reddening from tears coming to your eyes, “How…how could you come back and change everything without telling me…”_

He gave you no chance to answer storming out. That had been days ago and ever since he’d only heard about you from the others. They all said the same thing…you were healing, but low in spirits.

To be honest he wasn’t sure if he was mad that you didn’t let him help you succeed…or if he was mad that you left him alone in the future. He thought your relationship with him was different…stronger…

He stood outside your door for a long while before he knocked. He heard footsteps and was surprised to see Noctis open the door, “Your majesty…I…um forgive me. I’ll return later.”

“Wait…” Noct grabbed his friends shoulder stopping him, “Just…wait here…”

Ignis watched him disappear back into the room. He could hear talking before Noct came back looking at him, “You can come in…”

“I…thank you.” Ignis bowed his head a little as he began to step in.

Noct put his hand against his friend’s chest, “This is coming as a friend…not your king…be nice or you’ll have me to deal with.”

Ignis felt his eyes widen as he was let go. He nodded slowly stepping inside quietly seeing Luna helping you back to the bed. Your leg had been very badly injured during your fight with Ardyn. He shuddered a little thinking back to those moments before finding you.

_“She’s falling too fast…” Gladio stepped next to Ignis._

_“Noct no!” Luna shouted as everyone looked back seeing the young King take off._

_“Dammit!” Ignis shouted as everything seemed to be falling well out of control. He looked back watching Noct land on some debris before shooting off again toward your direction._

_“A boat…” Gladio slapped Ignis in the arm pointing a ways off from the alter, “Prompto stay with Lady Lunafreya…”_

_“But…”_

_“No buts…Noct’ll kill us if anything happens to her.” Gladio glared at Ravus._

_“I have no intention of kidnapping my sister.” Ravus matched his stare._

_“We’re wasting time.” Ignis dove into the water and began swimming to the boat. He stopped halfway to see Noct grab you warping only halfway back to his destination before plummeting toward the water succumbing to stasis._

_“Iggy come on!” Gladio encouraged him to go forward._

_The Astrals were on their side making the boat start on the first try. Gladio drove while Ignis kept his eyes peeled for where you landed, “Stop! Here!”_

_Gladio cut the engine following Ignis over the side._

_The water was cold and dark. Ignis saw Noct first drifting down. His heart ached as he swam for him. Duty before love. He had promised Gladio that. He had sworn it to Noctis._

_He swam up with Noct under his arm. His lungs began to burn just as he breached the surface. Looping Noct onto the side of the boat they both coughed._

_“Iggy…” Noct looked at him exhausted, “I tried…”_

_“I know…get in the boat.” Ignis pushed him up until he collapsed inside the safety of the boat, “Remain here, deep breaths…We’ll return shortly…”_

_Noct held up a thumb as Ignis pushed off the boat diving back into the water. He couldn’t see you. His heart raced as her surfaced looking around frantically for any sign._

_“Iggy!” He spun in the water seeing you in Gladio’s arm, “I didn’t see Noct!”_

_“He’s on the boat…is she alright?” Ignis asked treading water. Gladio didn’t answer him, “Gladio…”_

_“Help me get her into the boat.” Gladio snapped as he dragged your unconscious form through the water. As Ignis began to ask more questions, “Iggy, get in the boat! We can’t help her here!”_

_Ignis felt every muscle in his body snap to attention. Of course, Gladio was right. He was no help in the water. With a bit of struggle, he climbed into the boat turning on his heels quickly to assist Gladio._

_Noct looked at him as he began to sit up, “Where…”_

_“Remain still.” Ignis told him feeling his hands tremble and go cold as he reached over for your pale form. It was only then he began to see the blood in the water. The situation was bad, and he wasn’t sure if he could do anything to help save you._

_He laid you down looking you over as Gladio pulled himself into the boat. The large man wasted no time going for the controls to start the engine, “Shiva…”_

_“Noct…” Gladio looked at his King who weas staring over at the gaping wound on your leg._

_“I’m fine …” Noct looked at Ignis who remained frozen staring at your face, “Iggy…is…is she breathing?”_

_The question brought Ignis into focus. He ripped off his belt using it as a tourniquet on your leg. He then leaned down near your face…no breath was felt. He cursed sitting up putting his hands on your chest as he began to do compressions, “Come on…this can’t be how our story ends…”_

_Gladio took control of the boat bringing them back to the others. He kept glancing backwards as Ignis continued to work on you. He feared his friend would go mad soon if there wasn’t results, “Prompto come in!”_

_“Do you have them?” the young man’s voice filled everyone’s earpiece._

_“Yeah…you still got that potion?” Gladio asked quickly as he began to hear Ignis beg for you to wake._

_“Yeah, yeah! We’ll have it ready. Do you have them both?”_

_“Yes…Noct is fine…we need to get help for Y/N…Radio the secretary…” Gladio ordered him._

_“Secretary says to bring her to the triage in the north sector…” Prompto reported back before he chirped back in, “Luna says she can help. Bring her back to the alter.”_

That potion saved your leg, but it was Luna who was able to bring you back to him with her gifts of the Oracle. He was eternally grateful for Lady Lunafreya and everything she had done to make you well.

She finished helping you adjust your pillow, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“No, Lady Luna, you’ve done more than enough. Thank you.” You smiled at her giving her hand a squeeze.

“Alright, I’ll stop by later to check on you.” Luna smiled before turning to leave. She paused looking at Ignis, “I trust you to be a gentleman. She may be healing physically…but in other ways it’s not so easy…”

“I…promise…I am here in an attempt to smooth things out.” He bowed slightly shutting his eyes.

They opened when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw Luna smile at him, “Remember that not everything can be solved by logic, sometimes it’s best to do what the heart wants.”

He felt his cheeks flush as she walked out leaving him alone with you. He waited for the sound of the door to click shut to shift his gaze over to you. Your hair was tied off to one side in a loose braid. You kept your gaze down trying to avoid him, “You…look better…”

“I am.” You nodded a little finally looking up to him, “Luna, she has been using her talents. I owe her a great deal.”

“No doubt she’s already told you that you owe her nothing.” He took a few steps forward stopping at the end of the bed.

“Saving Noct was enough…is what I keep hearing…” You looked back down to the blanket picking at something on the design.

He stood there in the awkward silence watching you. This was a lot more painful then he anticipated. He wanted to hold you, and help you, but did he really know you? Your body was the same…but your mind had been changed.

He took a deep breath before speaking slowly, “Y/N…I…I need to apologize. I was angry…I shouldn’t have left the way I did. I should have been more levelheaded.”

“You don’t have to apologize…I knew…I know… that you’d be upset.” You swallowed glancing at him, “I know you position on lying.”

Another awkward silence. He ran a hand through his hair before grabbing the nearby chair bringing it closer to the side of the bed. Taking off his jacket he sat down breathing in slowly before speaking, “I want to understand.”

Your eyes began to fill with tears as you looked at him. It didn’t make any of this easier, “I don’t even know where to begin…parts of it are fading away.”

“Fading away?” He tilted his head slightly.

“I changed things…we didn’t know what would happen afterwards once I did…everything has become unknown and what was no longer exists. I’m a part of this…uh…timeline? Existence? I don’t quite understand it…but I seem to be losing everything I had from that time. I know why I did what I did, that is clear…but small things…details I once knew are gone…fading away.”

He sat back taking in a deep breath, “How very convenient…”

“You…you do believe me though?” You asked him quietly pleading for understanding, “Ignis…”

“I do.” He looked away from you feeling frustrated, “But I want to know everything. I need to hear it to understand.”

“Of course, I said I would. I promised you that.” You gave him small hopeful smile.

“You said it was Noctis who came up with this idea…your Noct, not present Noct?” You nodded slowly as he crossed his arms leaning back in the chair, “You had to have doubts…”

“I did. I thought he was crazy, but he was insistent. He was a king desperately trying to solve a problem for his people.” You swallowed wiping away some stray tears, “He wasn’t ordering me to do it, but he made a very good argument. He was smart enough to use my children against me.”

“Children?” His eyes widen when you looked at him, “Who…”

“You…” You cut him off taking a deep breath looking back to the blanket again, “You’re the father.”

“You abandoned…” His voice raised as he felt the back of his neck get hot.

“Don’t.” Your face hardened as you cut him off, “You don’t get to judge me for my actions. Not after what you did.”

He didn’t realize he was rising from his seat as his voice raised further in pitch, “What I did? You-”

“Yes! What you did!” You stared at him tears spilling down your cheeks, “What I stopped you from doing! You damn fool…you didn’t even think once when you put on that ring! You just did it, knowing if you didn’t Noct would be dead. Just because a Glaive can do it doesn’t mean you’d be exempt from the consequences. You could have died that day!”

Ignis lowered himself slowly as you looked away in the wake of the emotionally tirade. A few beats passed before he spoke again, “What was the price?

“…your sight…but it could have been your life…” Instinctively he adjusted his glasses as you went on tears falling to the blanket your crushed with your fist, “You never saw…god…you never got to see our daughter. Her first steps…or the way her face would light up with pure joy when you walked into a room. You were her everything…”

“What…” A large weight began to fill his chest after you fell quiet again, “What was her name?”

“…her name…” You blinked several times. Your hand went to your chest slowly as you shut your eyes. You looked in pain struggling to find the answer, “her name…”

He frowned as your hand moved to your mouth a sob escaped you for a moment. His heart broke seeing you in such a state and it was enough to get him to move to the bed taking your hand in his.

Finally, you looked at him battling to get it out, “Ellie…her name was Ellie.”

“Ellie…short for Eleanor I suspect…” He shut his eyes a feeling of overwhelming grief hit him.

“Your mother’s name…” You whispered squeezing his hand as he looked into your eyes finally, “Ignis…I don’t want to lose her…I can’t…I can’t lose another child.”

He pulled you close as you started to cry. His nose tickled as a wave of emotions hit him. How was it possible that a child he never knew…and never would know affected him in such a painful and real way?

When you finally were able to calm down, he swallowed down the knot that had formed in his throat. He sat back looking at you before he reached over into his coat pulling out the notebook he kept for his recipes. He carefully opened to a new page before he pressed the pen to the paper writing out, ‘ _Eleanor ‘Ellie’ Scientia.’_

He looked to back to you finally giving you a soft smile, “Tell me about her, so when you forget you’ll still know why came back. How old was she before you left?”

You stared at him for a long time realizing the significance of the gesture. He knew you would, you were always bright that way. He was starting over with you by going back to what had begun their relationship. Questions and answers. No room for error…just conversation.

“Seven…Ellie was seven.”


	8. Oaths and Hearts - 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve! You know what the best gift is to a writer! Feedback! Feed the muse and keep him warm!

You sat on the balcony looking out over Altissia. It was truly beautiful here. It reminded you of the Emerald Grove in some ways. Old and calm. One filled with green leaves and trees that may have been as old as creation, one filled with water that no doubt circled and shaped Eos.

You held the cup of tea in your hand carefully staring at the leaves slowly moving around the bottom of the cup, “I’m pregnant.”

The choking sound you heard was alarming enough to make you look up. Gladio’s mouth hung open slightly before he snapped the book he was reading closed, “You serious?”

“I am.” You reached over touching his arm to press how important the next part was, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Does Iggy know?” He watched you sit back adjusting the robe you had around yourself. You set the tea down as he asked again, “Y/N, does Iggy know?”

“No.” You stared out at the construction ship moving closer to its project.

“Are you going to tell him?” Gladio moved to the edge of his seat.

“No.” You finally looked at him. His face was filled with anger as he opened his mouth several times with nothing coming out, “I can’t tell him right now…He’ll stop what he’s doing and come back to me out of obligation not because he wants to. I won’t have that.”

“Y/N, you can’t just not tell him.” Gladio’s voice lowered.

“We’ve made so much progress in the last few weeks.” You lowered your head, “I don’t want to screw that up.”

“He loves you.” Gladio spat out getting your full attention, “He _loves_ you.”

You looked away resting your chin on your hand, “Gladio…This isn’t…”

“Why do you two make this so hard!?” He raised his voice standing up over you, “Six, you two are impossible! He loves you Y/N, and you love him. It’s the purest love I’ve seen since my parents…and that kind of love makes things work.”

You found yourself tearing up at your friend, “Gladio…you didn’t see the way he looked at me when I woke up. He lost all trust in me that day…he had every right to yell and be angry. He has every right to want to find someone else…”

He knelt down next to you taking your hands, “And you didn’t see the way he looked at you when you walked down the stairs to the reception. No man looks at someone with such longing affection without their being love involved. He may not have forgiven you yet, but he does love you.”

“But he was so distant…” You reflected back to the wedding a couple weeks ago.

_“Announcing Lady Y/N Trevelyan.” You looked at the crier with a smile as you proceeded down the steps into the large ball room. Everything looked magical for the beautiful bride and lovely groom._

_Silvery crystals hung in the air. Beautiful blue and purple flowers from Luna’s home sat on each table with a small crystal statue, each uniquely shaped. Everything was simple in design, just like the host’s mentality. It was perfect._

_You smiled as Prompto walked up to you extending his arm, “Thank you.”_

_“Can’t leave a pretty lady hangin’!” He told you excitedly when you linked his arm with yours, “You look amazing by the way.”_

_“Thank you again…Lady Lunafreya was kind enough to get someone to shop for me while I healed.” You looked down at the golden shimmer of the dress with a lace overlay, “You look quite nice in your uniform, glad to see our road trip snacks didn’t take a toll.”_

_“I was worried for a second.” He patted his stomach with a smirk, “All that late-night Crow’s Nest, ya know? But with Iggy and Gladio, we kept ourselves pretty trim.”_

_“That we did.” You smiled at him before looking around the room, “Speaking of our friends. I know Noct will be arriving in a moment with Luna, but where is Gladio and Ignis?”_

_“Oh, they’re around somewhere.” Prompto began looking with you, “Gladio said something about security and then drinks.”_

_“That does sound like him. I’m sure Ignis is standing by to keep him from downing too much.” You scanned the room until your eyes landed on them across the room near the bar. Gladio was looking around the room, next to him Ignis with his back turned scanning the area._

_“Oo! There they are!” Prompto waved at Gladio who nodded back toward them, “You wanna go say hi?”_

_“I…” You wanted to say yes, but you weren’t sure it was okay. Things had been going well with Ignis, as well as they could at least. He came by with his notebook…asked you questions…you answered…he left. You didn’t want to set anything back, “I’ll catch up with them…”_

_Prompto looked at you frowned a little, “Um…is everything going alright? I mean with you and Ignis…”_

_You looked at him eyes widening, “What?”_

_“Well I know…he’s been going to see you, and we know that you two are…well…” Your face flushed as he went on, “We’ve all been wondering if you guys worked things out, since he’s been spending so much time with you.”_

_“Um…I think we’re figuring things out at…his pace.” You looked away suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden._

_“His pace…right.” Prompto smiled a little before bowing, “I gotta go do some guard things…I’ll catch up with you in a bit.”_

_You nodded smiling at him as he walked away. The rest of your evening was a similar situation. Lots of people coming over talking and walking away. Many knew you were part of the resolution of the recent events, and yet none of them knew the whole story. Of course you played your part as the quiet awkward socialite. You were never good at these things and damn if you couldn’t drink at the moment._

_Yet when the bride and groom arrived you could barely take your eyes off them. For one thing, you felt it was your duty to help your friends protect them. But for the second thing, and the more important one…they were a beautiful and happy couple. You smiled swaying on the sidelines as they danced around the room._

_“Care to dance?” You looked over at Gladio holding his hand out to you._

_You let out a soft laugh, “I’m not so sure…”_

_“No no…the answer is yes.” He smirked taking your hand and stepped out on to the dance floor, “Someone like you should not just be standing around when you’re dressed like that.”_

_“You’re not the first person to tell me that, you are however the only one who didn’t take no for an answer.” You put your hand on his shoulder falling in step with him, “Besides, I was happy watching the beautiful newlyweds.”_

_“They are pretty cute, aren’t they?” Gladio smiled at you before glancing over to Noct and Luna gazing happily into each other’s eyes._

_“Yes…they are.” Your eyes trailed past them to the set of viridian eyes that met yours briefly before looking away. It wasn’t the first time that night he met your gaze. You were sure it wasn’t going to be the last…_

_“Give it time.” Gladio whispered to you and you head snapped back to him, “He’s processing the information you gave him. All of it.”_

_“He told you?” Gladio nodded slowly and you felt your face get hot, “Does everyone know?”_

_“Just Noct…and only because he walked in on a conversation that we couldn’t get out of. We should probably let Prompto in soon…don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” Gladio told you with a reassuring smile, “That being said… you told me before Iggy, and even I had a hard time taking it in. Time travel…kids…you gave up a lot for us.”_

_“And then you tell him that you were the mother of his daughter. No doubt she was cute as a button…” You could feel yourself slipping from a happy moment to a cold place, “Probably had his eyes…”_

_“Please stop.” You looked into Gladio’s eyes, “I had a hard-enough time getting here today…I really don’t want to spoil a happy occasion with my disaster of a life.”_

_“Fair enough. Just thought you should consider that he’s taking his time, but he’s not out of the picture.” You nodded a little before he fell silent. Gladio continued to check on your periodically through the rest of the night with Prompto picking up the other time. In between them, the same intense gaze would fall on you._

Gladio sighed looking at you, “It’s gotta take time…and not telling him that you’re having his child…when you already told him that you did in a different time…”

You nodded a little a frown becoming permanent on your face, “I know you’re right…but I can’t do that right now…”

“Why and don’t give me that Ignis isn’t ready crap, we both now it’s bullshit.” He stood back up crossing his arms, “I want a real answer.”

You stared at him taking in a deep breath, “…I…I’m scared…okay?”

“Scared? Really?” He looked surprised, “But you know he won’t…”

When you looked away at the mention of Ignis, Gladio changed his tone, “Oh… _you’re_ scared…but you did this before…”

“Did I?” You felt your eyes watering instantly, “ ‘Cause I don’t remember…and they only way I can is in one of those damn notebooks Ignis has and he won’t even come to see me anymore!”

“Y/N…he’s busy trying to establish Insomnia again with Noct.” Gladio told you trying to make you see reason, “This is his job, this is what he’s supposed to do…”

“And I’m pregnant!” You swallowed looking at him as tears fell down your face, “I’m crying all the time at the damnedest thing and I’m terrified that…that I can’t do it…”

Seeing that he broke down a wall he had not intended breaking, he pulled the chair close to sit as you went on, “I apparently had…a beautiful daughter…and I believe it. You see Ignis and he is just…well maybe not to you but…”

“He is quite handsome yes…” Galdio smirked getting a small laugh from you.

“He is…he is so much…” You wiped the back of your hand over your cheek, “But I don’t remember her now or how I was with her…and my mother died when my brother was born and I was only 9. I just have fleeting memories of her. I don’t know how to do this!”

“You’re going to hate me for this…but maybe you’re supposed to figure this out with…Y/N stop! Listen to me.” He called after you as you stood up walking inside frustrated, “I’m serious, you’re supposed to do this with someone and Ignis will do it. Not because he feels obligated, but because he wants to.”

You stopped without turning to him, “Please, Gladio, this isn’t up for debate. You’re my friend and I trust you. It’s why I felt I could tell you everything. I just needed someone to know. Just in case.”

Gladio sighed feeling his shoulders slump as he walked inside. He knew when he couldn’t win, so instead he had to shift gears, “Congratulations.”

You turned looking at him as he smiled at you, “Thank you.”

“For what it’s worth…” He stepped forward wrapping you in a tight warm hug, “You are going to be an amazing mother. No doubt about it.”

[Originally posted by lubellamy](https://tmblr.co/Z4stsx2S_E_VR)

Ignis stood on the elevator pulling at his collar. He was happy to see that Noctis was taking an active role in reforming Insomnia. It would be some time before he would actually be able to return home and claim his throne, but his diligence in the meetings with the secretary and Lord Ravus were promising.

He caught his reflection on the door and sighed. He looked disheveled as if he’d ran a marathon. He ran his hand through his hair several times trying to get it to stay in place until the door pinged reaching the designated floor.

He went to step out stopping as he saw Gladio, “…what are you doing here?”

“Visiting a friend.” Gladio smirked at him, “Your collars up.”

Ignis sighed running his hand over it to straighten it out, “Is she doing alright?”

“…” Gladio hesitated and helped him out slapping his hands away, “Yeah…she’s fine. Worried about your relationship, but fine.”

“You don’t sound so reassuring.” Ignis stared at him seeing he had something on his mind, “Gladio…”

“Don’t ask…” He stepped onto the elevator leaning against its wall, “I can’t tell you. I made a promise.”

“Is it important?” Ignis asked as the doors began to shut.

Gladio laughed and nodded, “Oh yeah, definitely important.”

Ignis furrowed his brow some before walking toward your door. He knocked hearing you call to inside. He stepped in reaching for his notebook…his shield. He used it as a barrier to keep himself clear headed. He needed to make sure he understood everything…to make sure everything he was feeling for you was real and not some misstep of time being rewritten.

“Good afternoon…” He began flipping through to find where they left off, “I believe we were discussing how miasma effected the atmosphere…Y/N?”

He looked around the empty room and instantly he felt his heart thump against his chest wildly, “Y/N?”

“I’m out here.” Relief spread rapidly through his shoulders as he heard your voice.

He moved through the suite stopping when he saw you standing on the balcony wind moving your hair and robe. You looked positively angelic as the sun bounced off you making you glow. He felt himself smile as a mild fantasy of him going up behind you kissing your neck filled his mind.

He swallowed shaking his head moving it to the back of his mind, “Everything alright?”

You turned to him and smiled. He found himself seeing you again, rather the you before you changed. There wasn’t as much of a burden in your eyes. It was so obvious to him that everything you had told him was true and it was all fading away each day, “Yes…I was just enjoying the view for a moment. It’s good to see the city rebuilding so quickly after such an event.”

He stepped out onto the balcony slowly weighing his options on how to proceed, “It is…The people who live in this city are certainly a resilient bunch.”

You smiled at him glancing at the notebook in his hand, “Where are we today? I didn’t hear you when you came in.”

“…Um…” He looked at the notebook before looking at you, “…we were talking…about Ellie…”

“Ellie…” You tilted your head a little squinting as you looked back out at the boats, “Ellie…”

Ignis felt a knot in his throat as you told him you knew the name was important, but you couldn’t find it. You had expressed such love for this little girl. How you played with her, how you held her when she was sick singing her lullabies, how you were so afraid of losing her before she was even on this earth…

You had painted such a vivid picture of Eleanor that he fell in love with the idea of her and now she was gone from you. He cleared his throat wiping a hand over his face, “It’s alright…”

“Ignis…” He met your eyes as you frowned, “It happened, didn’t it? I’ve finally forgotten too much…”

“I won’t let you forget…but I won’t let it burden you either. Would like to know who Ellie is?” Ignis gave you a small smile putting his hand over yours on the railing, “I will always be willing to tell you who Ellie is…”


	9. Oaths and Hearts - 9

[Originally posted by dizzymoogle](https://tmblr.co/Z8jrkg2apGvzH)

“So, you think you’re going to forgive her?” Noct looked at his friend across the table. He’d been spending his evenings with is three companions every night before retiring to his wife. Habits were hard to break, but Luna didn’t seem to mind his absence too much.

All eyes fell on Ignis as he took in a deep breath, “I already have.”

“Really? Cause…it kinda seems like you haven’t.” Prompto made a face looking at everyone else, “I mean, am I right?”

Gladio shrugged a little, “I mean…he’s been over every day this last week…”

“Yeah, but he barely showed up for two weeks because of all the meetings we’d been going to.” Noct rebutted.

“This is true, and she was pretty upset about it if I recall.” Gladio nodded slowly avoiding Ignis’ concerned look. Gladio did not tell him what the two of you had spoke of, and Ignis didn’t have the heart to ask when the evidence showed you to be forgetting.

“Uh yeah…she definitely was. When I went to see her, she was definitely crying before she opened the door.” Prompto informed everyone. He saw that everyone was waiting for him to continue, so quickly he looked Ignis, “She tried to play it off…but it was pretty obvious. So, dude, you have got to actually tell her that you forgive her.”

Ignis turned his gaze to the young blond as he spoke quietly, “She was crying? Did she say what was wrong specifically?”

“I- didn’t actually ask…” Prompto made a face as his shoulders slumped with his self-confidence, “I’m really not…good…with…you know…”

Ignis looked at the rest of them concern creasing his brow, “Has she done so with everyone?”

All three of them shifted uncomfortably before Gladio spoke with a sigh, “Iggy, she’s been through a lot…she’s got a lot to lose if you don’t forgive her. It’s easy for her to find a reason to cry.”

“I understand that, believe me, I know all that she lost.” Ignis frowned thinking about how you told him everything. It had been nearly a week since you remembered anything from your former life. He’d asked you several pertinent questions and each one you looked at him confused and frustrated, “She’s even lost some of her ability to read.”

“Damn…” Noct shook his head before looking out the window, “As much as I know how we owe her…perhaps its for the better that she forgets.”

Everyone looked at the young king as he took in a deep breath before he sighed leaning forward, “I mean…I think I would want to forget and be the me before everything went to hell. Everything she told you about the world during that ten years sounded awful.”

“Yes…most of it…but not all of it.” Ignis stood up looking at his empty coffee mug.

“I didn’t mean…” Noct looked at him apologetically.

“I know.” Ignis smiled at him before it turned into a frown, “Last week she began to forget more rapidly…I asked her about the one person that matter to her most and she…she looked at me confused. Regardless, I imagine she will be her bright and cheery self in no time.”

“She’s always been like that hasn’t she?” Prompto smiled at him as he remembered something, “I didn’t get to know her like you guys did before we left Insomnia. She lost everything then, was she so cheerful then?”

Ignis smiled at him an image of you walking through the halls with him appearing his mind, “Yes, she’s always been on the positive side of things. Even when we told her she didn’t have to be…she said it had become a habit of leading.”

“Leading what? I mean, she’s mentioned she was part of a rebel force a couple times…sounds kind of cool!” Prompto looked at them all expectantly.

“Iggy that’s your field of expertise.” Gladio smirked watching his friend prepare a cup of coffee, “You’re the one who interrogated her for over a year.”

“It was not an interrogation.” Ignis rolled his eyes as he shook some sugar packets, “It was a conversation…”

“Call it was you like, my father asked you to spy for him.” Noct told him, “It made sense to do so…no one faults you.”

Ignis let out an uncomfortable sigh as he poured coffee into his cup followed by the sugar, “To answer your question, Prompto, her title was Inquisitor and she lead a large force against a very powerful and dangerous man who wished to destroy her world.”

“And she did it?” Prompto shifted forward on his seat.

“Yes…she’s insistent on making sure everyone knows she didn’t do it alone. She had a group of close individuals, rather like us, who supported her, and she felt she needed to be a positive force for them.” Ignis smiled a little stirring the contents of the cup again remembering back to you and him conversing outside his office on the balcony, “She’s said once she accepted the role of Inquisitor it changed everything. All eyes fell on her and she needed to be a light. She was considered a pariah among the masses because of her abilities and yet despite it all she was compassionate and inspired hope. She saved countless souls.”

“Whoa…” Prompto sat there trying to imagine you leading an army before he turned to Noct, “You should talk to her and get some pointers.”

“Hey!” Noct scowled kicking his chair getting everyone to laugh, “I do just fine.”

“If you’d like to know more, I encourage you to talk to her. Y/N has never shied away from telling people about her past when she could.” Ignis told him with a smile, “Her history is full of wonder and beauty. I’ve been honored enough that she’s included me in some of her more personal affairs that she still wishes to practice.”

“So, you listened to her story and fell in love with her.” Prompto smirked at him watching the logical man’s face turn red as he returned to his seat with a fresh cup of coffee.

“I…found her interesting, yes.” Ignis raised the cup to hide his smile, “I was fortunate when she accepted my offer to take her to dinner.”

“He was such a mess leading up to that day.” Ignis glared at Gladio as he recalled the events smirking wildly, “I have never seen Iggy so nervous. This guy can go before the entire senate and propose radical legal changes regarding Galahd citizens but asking a lady out about killed him.”

“I cannot picture that. You’re so cool all the time!” Prompto told him making his friend look away, “Iggy seriously! You had nothing to worry about, you still don’t! I bet if you walked over there right now and asked her to dinner she’d say yes.”

“Of course, she would say yes, they’re already dating.” Noct stood up pushing Prompto’s head a little, “I gotta go…”

“I’ll walk you.” Ignis stood up thankful to find a way out of the spotlight. He grabbed his coat and followed Noct out.

They walked in silence for a while before Noct looked at him, “He wasn’t wrong though.”

“Pardon?” Ignis looked at him. It wasn’t often that Noct took to personally talking to one of his friends about personal affairs.

“If you asked Y/N out, she’d say yes.” Noct smiled at him raising a finger up tapping his cheek, “Maybe it would be a good way to start over. You haven’t really had a date since before all this started, right?”

Ignis sighed feeling irritated with the subject, “Why is everyone so worried about what we do?”

Noct stopped, staring up into his eyes, becoming very serious, “Because you’re both hurting…and we love you guys. You both sacrificed so much when you took this journey on. Then apparently, I was the asshole who asked Y/N, to come back and fix things…”

“You did not do anything, Noct.” Ignis told him quietly placing a hand on Noct’s shoulder, “That much is clear…that Noctis never really existed, and only now does so on paper.”

“Well, that doesn’t change that we care about you, and we want to see the two of you be happy.” Noct told him with a smile, “I bet she’d like it if you took her out, you know, get her out of that stuffy suite she’s been in for the past month.”

“She’s complained?” Ignis pulled on his jacket his expression full of worry, “I ask her, but I fear she’s trying to make herself amenable.”

“Not in so many words, but Luna has said she seems a bit stir crazy. Her leg is as healed as it’s going to get.” Noct told him shoving his hands into his pockets, “A change of scenery and some conversation might do you both some good. Even if it’s just a walk around the city.”

“I assure you I am doing quite well.” Ignis told him getting Noct to laugh, “Whatever is so humorous?”

“You are very good at what you do, Ignis.” Noct stopped outside his door smiling at his retainer and friend, “But Insomnia is in ruins…we will need Accordo’s help as well as Duscae which will all take time. The secretary has already told us the earliest assistance she can give us will be in three months. I’m thankful she is allowing us to remain. In that time…you should relax a little.”

“Is that an order, your majesty?” Ignis sighed heavily.

“It’s a suggestion, my friend.” Noctis smiled at him patting him on the arm, “Goodnight, Specs.”

Ignis watched him enter the room hearing Luna greeting him warmly on the other side. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he moved away. Perhaps everyone was right. He hadn’t just come out and said he’d forgiven you. Perhaps it was time to put everything away and start where they had left off back in Insomnia.

It was much later that evening he found himself outside your door. He was not good at this sort of thing, but he didn’t know if he’d have the initiative again. Clearing his throat, he knocked. There was the sound of movement and rustling behind the door before it opened.

You stared up at him surprised, your hair was loose over one shoulder down for the night. Your eyes were bright with wonder as you spoke, “Ignis, is-is something wrong? Is everyone…”

“Yes…no…um everyone is fine.” He shook his head watching as you pulled your robe around yourself, “I just…I came by to see you.”

“You…me? Whatever for?” You tilted your head a little, “I think I’ve told you everything I can…”

“Yes…” He nodded slowly staring at you before he spoke again, “That’s not why I came.”

“It isn’t?” Your face flushed a little.

“No, I was hoping you’d like to take a walk with me, but I see you’re ready for bed.” He found himself clearing his throat again, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come so late. I’ll let you retire…”

“Wait.” You reached out grabbing onto his arm lightly, “Just…come in.”

He felt his heart thump against his chest as he stepped inside. You smiled at him, “Give me a moment to get something more suitable on.”

“Alright.” He took a seat in the living room as you shut the doors to the bedroom. He stared at the doors for a moment before tearing his eyes away before his imagination got the better of him.

His eyes landed on the table at an open book with a picture on it. He leaned forward to see the image better finding it was a hand drawn picture of Lady Lunafreya. He picked up the book and began flipping through the pages seeing chocobos, each person you’d met along the away in their journey hastily sketched but still resembling them, and monsters you fought with them. There were even detailed portraits of each of them, with little notes in the margins in a language he didn’t recognize.

The further he went back the less and less he began to recognize the people and images. They went from Insomnia to stone ruins and fantasy looking people. The more he looked the more tear stains he began to see. He stopped on a strong looking individual. His face was square, scar above the lip, wavy hair, and a determined look in his eyes.

“Cullen. One of my advisors.” He jumped looking at you standing in the doorway, “I told you about him.”

“You did.” He nodded looking at you for a moment longer knowing this man had been a hard topic for you to share with him. He never pried it from you, but he assumed that you had a relationship with this man, and it had been a deep one at one point in your life. He smiled a little before he looked back at the image, “I’ve known you for almost six years now, yet I never knew you could draw…”

“It’s something I picked up again after I arrived here. I learned when I was younger, a lady of the house needed an occupation to be respectable, but when you get put in the Circle, you have to give up a lot.” You stepped over to him flipping the pages back looking at your long-lost friends of Thedas, “I didn’t want to forget them, and I had the time to remember them in the beginning.”

“You still find ways to surprise me.” He watched you run a hand over the page of a hooded woman, “I’m sorry if I wasn’t supposed to look. I was just taken by the image of Lunafreya…”

“It’s alright…” You looked at him smiling a little, “I don’t want keep anything from you.”

He licked his lips staring at you for a moment again before he handed the book to you gently. The enormity of your words struck his heartstrings loudly, but instead of expressing so, “You should grab a sweater.”

“Is it cold out tonight?” You shut the book setting it back down on the coffee table seemingly unaffected by the suddenly shift in conversatoin.

“No, not in the city.” He smiled at you waiting by the door.

“You have piqued my curiosity Sir Ignis.” You smirked a little grabbing a light shawl from the chair, “Wherever are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He opened the door watching you stop in front of him.

Your eyes narrowed a little, “You don’t do surprises…you don’t like not having an idea of the outcome.”

He let out a small sigh before reaching down taking your hand in his, you knew him quite well, “I am hopeful of this outcome…”

Your expression was hard for him to read, but he gave you no time change your mind as he pulled you gently through the door with him. The walk was silent but not uncomfortable as you strolled next to him through the streets hand still locked with his.

You never questioned him once until he began leading down to the docks where royal vessel was at rest. You tugged on his hand a little, “Ignis…”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be back in a little while.” He squeezed your hand helping you aboard.

“You know I don’t particularly care for boats.” You smiled as he jumped on after you.

“I do remember your aversion to water.” He gave you small smirk as he walked over toward the controls turning the boat on. He felt you come and stand right next to him shifting the shawl around yourself, “I told you to bring a sweater.”

“You didn’t say we would be going out on to open waters.” You pointed out to him with a small scowl.

“Well that would ruin the surprise…” He glanced at your seeing your lips curve upward. He was glad he was still able to do that.

He backed the boat out easily and set off toward his destination. You remained quietly next to him the breeze from the movement blew your hair around your face making you close your eyes. It gave him time to look at you and collect his racing thoughts. He didn’t know exactly what to anticipate once they arrived at the destination. Would you still want him the way he longed for you?

He slowed the boat down letting it coast for a moment before cutting the engine, “Here we are…”

“And where might here be?” You asked him as you pushed your hair back in place.

“One of the city officials told me of a spot that is most beautiful. I thought we could both use a change of scenery.” He reached up moving a stray strand away from your face behind your ear. The intimate gesture caused you to lock eyes with him, “It’s called the Leviathan’s eyes…”

He took you by the hand again leading you to the back of the boat to see what he was talking about. You audibly gasped when you looked over the boat’s edge, “Its beautiful…”

The water danced with glowing lights. Almost as if the stars above seemed to have decided to take a dip. He smiled watching you become fascinated by the spectacle, “It is wondrous, isn’t it?”

“How does it work?” You looked to him a wild curiosity filling your gorgeous eyes, “Is it a creature of some kind?”

“It’s a small organism, plankton.” He smiled at you watching your eyes widened before looking back at the water, “Does it take the magic away, knowing what it’s is?”

“No, understanding what it is, makes it all the more magical.” You grinned as you spoke, “This world is full of such rich inhabitants. If something so small can glow and be special, imagine what everything else could be?”

“I suppose you’re right.” He stared into the water for a moment before he spoke again, “Would you care for something to drink?”

You looked up as he moved over to a small basket, he’d fastened to the seat earlier before coming to you, “I…yes…please.”

He uncorked a bottle of wine pouring out two glasses before stepping back to you. He handed one to you, “Here you are.”

“Thank you, it seems you prepared everything.” You stared at him as you took a sip.

“I was hoping we could use the opportunity to try starting where we left off.” He twirled the stem of the glass between his fingers staring back trying to choose his words carefully, “I know this last month has been…”

As he teetered off you jumped in, “Awkward, awful, uncomfortable…”

He found himself chuckling, “Yes, all of that.”

“But…” You locked eyes with him waiting for him to continue.

“I miss you.” He whispered unaware of how he grew closer to you, “I miss our moments…alone…your glances from across the campfire. The gentle grazing of our hands when walking next to one another all crying out for more attention.”

“We’ve been alone a lot this past week…” You murmured resting your glass on the railing of the ship.

“Yes, in a way…but there was always something hanging in air, this unfathomable situation, stopping us from seeing one another…an invisible force…” His hand came to rest on your side when his forehead met yours staring into your eyes longingly, “I’m tired of dancing around everything.”

“I feel the same, I just thought maybe…you needed the time.” You swallowed as your nose bumped into his, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured…”

“I did need the time…I was hurt, but I never doubted your actions. I never doubted you.” His glass came to rest next to yours letting his hand become free to cup your face, “My love for you hasn’t faded away, if anything it grew to want to protect you more. I never want you to face such decisions alone again. I want to face it with you.”

Your smile gave him a peace he hadn’t felt since before all this started. Your lips parted as if to say something but the opportunity to kiss you was too much to pass up. A small noise of surprise escaped you making him push further letting his hand move up into your hair.

Six above you made him feel out of control. The very taste of you ignited a fire inside of him. Feeling the heat of your hands through his shirt brought him out of the kiss. He had to slow down, he didn’t want to tempt fate too much. Swallowing he cleared his throat, “…Y/N…”

“Yes…” Your eyes were shut as you nudged his nose with yours.

He found himself chuckling, “I have no words…”

Your eyes opened finally, and he found himself lost. He reached up moving away some hair from your face. You smiled at him leaning into his touch, “That was…a good start.”

“Yes, yes it was.” He smiled holding your face in his hands just looking at you. Trying to etch the moment into his mind.

“Ignis, you act like I’m going to disappear on you?” You put your hands over his as worry crept into your lovely pools.

“I know…” He pressed his forehead against yours, “You…you scared me so much that day. I saw you up there… near that rift and I thought I was losing you.”

You squeezed his hands frowning, “I’m so sorry, I ran out of ideas and I didn’t have the time to weigh the consequences.”

“Y/N, you are my light…” He whispered as he watched your eyes widened, “I know you have been for so many others, but you are my light and I can’t lose you…”

“What do you mean?” He looked away a little before smiling at you, “What?”

“There has always been something about you that…has been…different, and it isn’t just you coming from an entirely different world.” He took your hands in his pulling you to the couch on the deck to sit, “I’ve always seen it…you glow in a way that others don’t. Your very essence is a light.”

“Glow…are you talking about auras? Ignis,” You crinkled your eyebrows slightly disbelieving what you were hearing, “I didn’t think you believed in those types of things.”

“I didn’t believe in beautiful women falling from the sky either, but you’ve done that twice.” He smirked when you laughed a little, “But really, there are these moments when I see you and…and it’s like look at a star.”

He watched as you eyes twinkled as he explained, “A soft light, shining through the worst moments, letting me see everything clearly. Then I know everything is just as it needs to be, because you’re there.”

“The worst moments?” You leaned back against the couch concern falling on your shoulders.

“Not always, but it seems to be when you shine the brightest. You like to give people hope.” He smiled at little, “But…I can’t explain it. I just know I’m drawn to it.”

You smiled at him as he leaned closer to you. An action that would have inevitably ended in a kiss had his phone not gone off. He shut his eyes with a heavy sigh apologizing as he pulled out his phone. His eyes began to scan over a text when you spoke hesitantly, “Ignis…I need to talk to you about…something.”

“I’m afraid it will have to wait.” He looked at you a seriousness falling over his features, “Neiflhiem is on its way here.”


	10. Oaths and Hearts - 10

[Originally posted by the-ultima-weapon](https://tmblr.co/ZCecAf2Yhira5)

The boat ride back was quick enough. You stood next to Ignis as he pulled up toward the dock, “Gladio is already here…”

“I can see that…” Ignis cut the engine coasting in the rest of the distance.

Dockhands rushed forward tying everything off as Gladio jumped into the boat. He strode forward quickly meeting you both under the canopy of deck. He wore an angry expression as he pointed in your face, “Answer your damn phone!”

“What?” You reached for your back pocket feeling the absence of the electronic leash, “I’m sorry I didn’t bring it…”

“What’s going on?” Ignis stepped closer to you putting a protective hand on your back.

“Put this on.” Gladio shoved a sweatshirt into your arms before looking at Ignis, “Noctis needs you at the secretary’s estate now.”

“Gladio, what is-” Ignis began to ask again when his friend turned away.

“There isn’t time! Put the damn sweatshirt on!” He yelled at you making you flinch as he pointed again. He’d never been so pushy with you before.

“Make the time!” Ignis stepped between you and Gladio pushing his hand away, “Yelling at her is not going to help anything.”

“The Neifs want blood.” Gladio looked past Ignis to you, “And you’re the face they’re looking for to take it. Now, put the sweatshirt on.”

You felt cold as you pulled the sweatshirt over your head. It was obviously Gladio’s and much too big for you. As you adjusted it you heard the owner of the sweatshirt speak, “I’ll take her some place safe, you get to Noctis and try to smooth this out. Our main goal is not to get into a fight with them right now.”

Ignis looked over to you worry in his eyes, “Y/N…”

You stepped over to him as Gladio climbed off the boat, “Go help Noct, you know he’s still learning to control his temper and seeing the people who are responsible for his father’s death will not be easy for him.”

He took your hands in his, “You’re far too calm for this…”

“Go.” You gave him a small smile before he leaned in kissing your cheek.

“Kissing again?” Gladio smirked when Ignis held his hand out to him pulling him on to the dock.

They met each other’s gaze before Ignis spoke still holding onto his friend’s hand, “Gladio…”

“I’ll keep her safe…” Gladio slapped his other hand on his shoulder, “Go save the king from his mouth.”

Ignis gave you a final look before running down the dock into the city. You watched him for as long as you could before Gladio helped you up, “Put the hood up.”

You swallowed pulling it up over your head, “Gladio…how serious is this?”

“It’s not good, we can talk more at the safe house.” He sighed turning around before kneeling, “Hop on?”

“What? No Gladio, I can walk.” You stared at him surprised by the offer.

“Oh, trust me, I know you can.” He looked back you winking, “Its more to blend in. No one will question a boyfriend carrying his tired girlfriend who’s cold.”

“Ah…I see…if you’re sure…” He nodded and you stepped forward hesitantly putting your arms around his neck. You tensed as he lifted you up with ease wrapping your legs over his arms.

He walked you calmly into the city where already Neif guards were patrolling. You buried your face into his neck. Eventually he spoke, “I’m sorry I yelled at you…I’ve never been good at communicating when I’m worried and I was sure they had you when you weren’t answering your phone.”

“Then I heard Noct say that he encouraged Ignis to spend some quality time with you.” Gladio smiled tilting his head a little, “Which I would be glad to see, if we weren’t under Neif occupation.”

“I’m sorry to have worried you…I don’t suppose we’re going back to my room?” You asked speaking quietly.

“'Fraid not…” He sighed as he adjusted you, “Weskham set up a spot for us, won’t be pretty but it’ll keep us safe.”

You fell silent for a moment watching the people pass by still happy and unaware. You wished you could find a way to get your friends to that point. No worries, no danger…

“How are you feeling?” You raised your head a little at his question, “You know…”

“I’m alright…I’m not far enough along for anything major…” You told him seeing guards ahead. You dipped your face back into his neck.

You felt Gladio tense his arms as the clanking of armor passed. He relaxed only when he turned down a waterway, “I saw the way Iggy was looking at you, can I assume you guys have made it past the worst of it?”

“You would be assuming correctly.” You told him with a heavy sigh, “I did almost tell him…”

“Lemme guess, my text ruined it.” You nodded humming a little. Gladio chuckled a bit, “Sorry about that…”

“Unavoidable…I’ll tell him once everything settles down. I hope…” You smiled a little after a while your thoughts drifting to Ignis, “He’ll make a good father…”

“He’ll be better than good.” Gladio glanced back at you, “Did he ever tell you about his dad?”

“A little. He died when he was very young.” You looked at Gladio curiously, “Why?”

“There’s just this one story he told me when I was going through a rough time after my mom passed. My dad was gone with the king and I needed to be the man of the house, you know?” You listened to him as he walked down a set of stairs, “He found me in the training room, just destroying everything I could…”

_Another dummy flew across the room shattering against the wall. Gladio’s chest heaved up and down hearing the door creak open, “This room is occupied.”_

_“Fully aware.” He looked over seeing Ignis shutting the door behind himself._

_“Don’t really feel like having company.” Gladio growled as he stood up straight._

_“Noted.” Ignis removed his glasses pocketing them safely before taking off his jacket hanging it up._

_“I mean it Ignis, if you stay, you’re going to wind up hurt.” Gladio threatened him._

_“More than likely, you are much stronger than I am.” Ignis seemed to ignore him as he took off his dress shirt as well leaving him in his black tank and dress pants._

_“Iggy…” Gladio gripped the training blade as his friend walked out on to the floor with a javelin._

_“Three hits, reset?” Ignis posed himself to attack._

_Gladio gritted his teeth shaking his head, “Fine.”_

_“Good, begin.” Ignis nodded toward him._

_They moved around the mat circling one another sizing up any weak points. Finally, Gladio attacked, coming down hard and fast, but his friend was faster with the lance pegging him good in the chest. He landed hard on his chest feeling the air leave him._

_“One.” Rage seeped into Gladio’s body as his friend readied himself._

_Gladio watched again as his friend sidestepped another attack pegging him in the back, “Two.”_

_Wasting no time Gladio began to swing wildly over and over. Each attacked was blocked, parried, or sidestepped. It just made him angrier and all the more reckless. Ignis made quick work taking his feet out from him making him land on his._

_Ignis stepped over him, “Three.”_

_“Dammit!” Gladio reached for his weapon but Ignis kicked it out of the way, “What are you doing?”_

_Ignis threw the lance away staring at him, “Reset.”_

_Gladio growled hitting the mat before he stood up, “You sure you want to do this?”_

_“I’ve never been one to back down.” Ignis smiled at him raising up his fists._

_It didn’t take long for Ignis to land his three punches. Gladio yelled out in frustration before grabbing Ignis by the shirt shoving him up against the wall, “Why are you doing this!?”_

_“Because…you’re hurting and one of the ways you deal with hurt…is fighting.” Ignis spoke calmly looking into his friend’s eyes with such sincerity that it hurt worse than a punch._

_Gladio clenched his teeth before he began shaking. His hands relaxed falling flat against Ignis’ chest as he began to hang his head. His eyes shut and tears began to fall, “Why did she have to die?”_

_Ignis frowned and pulled his friend into a hug. After a while they both sat against the wall. Gladio wiped his face before he spoke, “Sorry about that…”_

_“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Ignis stared straight ahead resting his arms on his knees._

_“I shouldn’t be like this…I’m supposed to be a shield to the prince and yet I’m blubbering…” Gladio hung his head embarrassed._

_“My father…” Gladio looked at him surprised as Ignis spoke. He rarely spoke of his parents and when he did it was always a good memory, “told me that men who allow themselves the moment to cry, are the bravest of men. For they are willing to admit that they are human and feel the most intimate of things.”_

_Gladio listened as he went on, “He told me that after I came home from school. I was upset because the class pet had passed away, but all the boys at school said it wasn’t manly to cry. So, I was trying my hardest to not let it get to me.”_

_“But my father was a kindhearted man and he could feel something was wrong.” Ignis smiled a little, “He knelt down and asked me what was wrong, so I explained and…I cried…and he held me close and said it would be okay, that I was stronger for feeling such a strong attachment to the poor creature. That was just bunny…”_

_“Your mother died, Gladio…there is no one who can replace her.” Ignis looked at him and Gladio felt a knot in this throat._

_He felt his grief begin to take hold of him again. His dear friend had lost his parents when he was only five. He only had five years with his parents, Gladio still had his father, “…does it ever feel better?”_

_Ignis smiled sadly shaking his head, “No, I’m afraid it’s always a void you will feel, but you do grow numb to it. Then you’ll see someone…or read something…or…anything really and it will just cut open and you will mourn again…that part does get easier.”_

_Ignis put his hand on his shoulder, “Gladio, never hide your feelings. They make us who we are…your mother lives on in you. She had a big heart and did a great deal for the people of Insomnia because of it. You have the same heart.”_

“Ignis barely knew his parents and yet he learned so much from them.” Gladio sniffed a little, “His uncle would always say he acted like his mother, logical and collected, but when it comes down to caring for people…he knows what people need in order to heal, like his dad.”

“You’re a very good friend Gladio.” You squeezed him a little getting a chuckle from him, “I hope you know that.”

“You ain’t so bad yourself.” He stopped outside a door stooping down a little, “Alright, last stop.”

You stepped in after he opened the door looking around the dark room seeing crates and canvas coverings, “What is this place?”

“An old, old storage house.” You looked over at Weskham stepping out of the shadows with a soft smile, “A few things I have in the works for another franchise, but for now it’s a safe place for a very pretty lady.”

He took your hand kissing the top of it, “Thank you, I can never repay for putting yourself in such a predicament.”

“I have a duty to protect those who protected me, and you certainly helped protect the city I love.” He patted your hand getting you to smile, “Come, there’s a place to rest over here. I brought some food and will send more provisions later with the next rotation.”

“Rotation?” You glanced over at Gladio.

“Yeah, we can’t be too far from Noct…it will look suspicious.” Gladio sighed pulling out his phone, “Weskham, did we get that dampener set up?”

“No, we couldn’t find one in time.” Weskham began pulling out something that smelled heavenly.

“Shit…we can’t use our phones here until we do…” Gladio ran a hand through his hair, “I gotta let them know we made it. Can you stay with her until Prompto gets here?”

“Certainly, I make fine company I promise.” Weskham smirked giving you a wink.

“I never doubted it.” You smiled at him take a seat on a crate.

Everything seemed to be going off without a hitch. Prompto arrived with blankets and a pillow. His upbeat attitude helped alleviate some worry from you. At least enough that you were able to get some rest when Gladio returned again.

When you woke up you could smell coffee. You rolled over seeing Ignis sitting on the ground next to the cot you were on, “Ignis?”

His head snapped to you as he set his cup down on the ground, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…a little stiff but otherwise fine.” You sat up watching him move from the floor to sitting next to you, “How’s Noct?”

He smiled a little before he answered with a sigh, “He was doing very well…until they tried to demand that he surrender you over to them.”

You frowned looking down at your hands, “So, they’re not being reasonable?”

“No, I’m afraid not.” He took your hands getting you to look at him, “But we have a plan to keep you safe and take down Neiflhiem.”

“…alright…what are we going to do?” You laced your fingers with his watching him turn his face from you, “Ignis, what’s wrong?”

“We’re sending you away.” No beating around the bush. He shut his eyes when you pulled your hand away, “They will be relentless and sending you away will divi-”

“No. I’m not going anywhere.” You interrupted him as he tried to explain, “No! I didn’t do everything I did to just sit on the sidelines while everyone else runs headlong into danger.”

“Do you even remember why you did it?” Ignis stared at you for a moment letting everything settle. You did…but you didn’t…it was complicated. You knew why you would do it now, wasn’t that enough?

“Y/N…this wasn’t an easy decision.” He spoke quietly as he placed a hand on your cheek, “I don’t want to send you away. I want to keep you close so I can protect you, but…”

“Your oath to your king…” You began to tear up as a well of emotions burned in your chest, “I swore an oath too…maybe not in front of an assembly or even directly to Noct…but I want to protect him…and you.”

“I know…but you’re not part of the guard…it’s not expected of you.” He took a deep breath watching you as you stood up frustrated, “Aranae, will be here in an hour to take you to safety…”

“An hour?” You turned back to him eyes widening in surprise, “Why are we moving so fast? It can’t be that-”

“It is.” He stood up looking down into your eyes as the seriousness of the situation began to sink in. He spoke plainly and without hiding anything, “They see you as a threat. They have footage of you pushing Ardyn into the rift…you killed their chancellor. It’s an act of war.”

“They killed King Regis!” Your voice cracked a little shaking your head as if it would make everything go away, “Ardyn was a monster…a deamon…and he was advising them!”

“I know, but the fact remains…you killed him, and there is no proof but your word to say Ardyn was a deamon.” Ignis looked away taking off his glasses as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “I don’t want to spend my last hour with you arguing, Y/N, please can we sit?”

“So, what…” You threw out your arms to the warehouse, “We have a farewell party to send me away…we act like everything is fine…It’s not!”

“This is the only option we have.” He wouldn’t look at you when he said it.

There were layers to his statement, and you could see them. You remember saying the same thing when your forces were in the Arbor Wilds, but you had to go fight Corypheus. It wasn’t the only option, but it was the only one that protected the most people, “What will you be doing?”

He finally looked at you as he slid on his glasses again, “I…will be accompanying Noctis to the empire’s capitol to retrieve the crystal.”

“Oh, is that all…Ignis, I’m going with you.” You felt your hands ball up into fists as you tried to reason with him, “I went before…I had to have…I wouldn’t let you go alone.”

“That may be…but they don’t have Ardyn anymore…things have changed.” Ignis stepped toward you, “Y/N…”

“But what if…”

“You can’t do that to yourself.” He put his hands on your arms shaking his head, “You can’t make up scenarios to put yourself there…You’ll only drive yourself mad.”

“I can’t lose you!” You spat out at him tears finally cresting over your lashes, “I can’t…”

“And I will do my very best to ensure that you don’t.” He smiled at you moving his hands up your arms to your neck letting his forehead rest against yours, “I promise to always-”

“I’m pregnant…” You watched as his face went blank. You trembled in his grasp afraid this might be the one thing that pushes him away, “I didn’t want to tell you like this…I wanted it to be happy…I wanted it to be a moment…but not like this…”

“Shh…” He shook his head before his eyes brightened and he smiled, “I don’t want to waste any more time on regrets…”

You felt a knot in your throat as you choke out his name, “Ig…Ignis…I…”

“Shh…” He kissed your forehead before pulling you into his arms. He held you close for a long time as you cried into his shoulder and he spoke softly, “You’re going to be an amazing mother…”

You let out a small sob as he pulled away wiping your tears from your face, “Ignis, please…”

“I’ve always liked the name Lilibeth…” He smiled wiping another tear away, “for a girl…and for a boy…Anders.”

“Why are you so calm about this? And his name is going to be Ulric…” You put your hands over his squeezing them.

“After Nyx…it’s perfect.” He kissed your forehead lightly ignoring your question, “A strong name.”

“Ignis…” Your brow furrowed together trying to get him to understand.

“Y/N, there is nothing we can do and now more then ever I need to keep you as far away from Neiflhiem.” He spoke quietly brushing your away from your face, “So please…do this for me? For our baby…”

He looked down into your eyes and he could see it. You hated the idea…you hated that he was right…but how could you argue with a man who wanted to keep his child safe? Large tears fell down your face catching against his thumbs, “…okay…”

“Good…now enough of this.” He took a step backwards as he took your hands pulling you with him, “I want to spend the next hour with you…my family.”

You moved with him as he sat down putting his hands on your hips. He smiled at you pulling you closer until he was able to rest the side of his face against your stomach. You couldn’t stop the tears, as you were going from one emotion to the next…happy to terrified.

Your hand brushed through his hair and he closed his eyes finding pleasure in your touch, “…it’s a boy…please don’t ask me how I know…I just do.”

He looked up at you giving you a questioning look before he simply smiled, “Ulric Scientia it is then…”


	11. Oaths and Hearts - 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a shit year so far guys(yes it's only the fourth...but having your car totaled and being in immense pain because of life saving devices isn't awesome. Also having to work afterwards or else you'll lose your job, not great), and I'm gonna be selfish for a hot second and ask for some feedback good or bad. Fer reals, the more comments I get the more motivated I am to write, and I could really use the distraction right about now.
> 
> Yay...2020...

[Originally posted by ffxvcaps](https://tmblr.co/ZBGJqx2ZYzbVB)

You sat with your eyes closed against the steel of the airship. You didn’t like it. Flying that is…there was no connection to anything, and it made you feel off balance.

You focused on feeling the cold steel imagining it was earth…perhaps a mountain…you had traveled enough of them in the last few months to remember how the cool stone felt at night. It helped a little…but turbulence was a cruel bitch…

“Dammit…” You muttered wiping a hand over your face before opening your eyes.

“You know…mediation works better when you’re calm.” Your eyes snapped up at the white-haired man sitting across from you. He stared back unapologetically.

“Fuck. You.” You growled at him.

“Language…you call yourself a lady…” Ravus smirked as he pulled out an apple, something that had been making your stomach churn daily, and took a big juicy bite out of it.

You stood to your feet clenching your fists at your sides as you opened your mouth to speak, however, you didn’t get the chance to as Aranea stepped, “Alright…calm down. One lightening storm was enough in this rig. Ravus, take yourself and the fruit to the cockpit.”

“Happily…” He stood up taking another obnoxious bite.

You growled again stepping toward him, but Aranea stepped in your path, “Let it go…”

“He does it on purpose!” You snapped at her, “He knows exactly how I feel about the smell!”

“I know, and I will talk to him, but I can’t have you blowing a gasket when we’re 20,000 feet in the air again.” She told you sympathetically, “And it’s not good for you or you baby to get so worked up.”

You clenched your jaw a hand went reflexively to your belly. Six months pregnant…almost…you had been on the run for four months and you were losing count between getting sick and moving around so much. Never staying in one place for too long for fear of being noticed.

Four months of small check ins from the man you loved. No conversations, just account transfers to take care of you, while he helped Noct get the rest of the royal armory and blessings of gods. You felt so alone among soldiers who only wanted to protect you for the profit it gave them…mostly.

You took a deep breath trying to relax, “…please tell me we can call him, even just a word…”

Aranea frowned shaking her head, “No…they’re supposed to be reaching the capitol in the next week or so. They had to take a few pit stops along the way…I wouldn’t want to risk alerting the empire to their location, when they are this close.”

“I’m sick of waiting around…” You shut your eyes making a face a wave of pain erupted in your back, “There has to be something to do.”

“What is it?” The Commodore stepped closer to you concern evident in her posture.

“He’s kicking a lot today…I don’t think he likes being this high up.” You leaned against the wall making a face.

“You should sit…I’ll get Wedge to come take a look at you and we’ll figure out where we can land…” Aranea told you as she stepped away, “I’ll get you some tea too…”

“No! No tea! Your tea is…gross…” You called after her as you stepped toward the chairs.

You made a face taking a deep breath as you stopped halfway shutting your eyes tightly putting a hand on your side, “Dammit…buddy come on…you gotta give me a break.”

“Give me your hand…” You opened your eyes seeing Ravus holding a hand out to you.

“Why would I give my hand to you?” You took a deep breath in through your nose as another wave of kicking ensued.

He stared at you for a moment before stepping toward you. You stepped out of his way only to see him follow you. You glared and then tensed as his hand found your back as he scolded, “Quit…dancing around and let me help you.”

“Ravus…you have never once offered to help me…” You stared up into his eyes standing firmly in your spot as Ulric began kick boxing with your kidney, “And despite you volunteering to be an escort because you feel you owe me in someway for helping your sister…we aren’t friends…”

“No, we’re not, but…” He sighed helping you over to the chairs, “I remember when my mother was pregnant with Luna. She would have the most painful expressions sometimes, when Luna started to kick. I promised if I ever had a child, I would make sure the mother would not be alone during such times…”

“This is not your child…” You eased yourself down before you looked at him taking a seat next to you.

“No…” He shook his head a little before he hesitantly began rubbing your back with his one hand. Warmth spread through tense and sore areas, you had forgotten how good touch felt, “but I don’t see myself ever having the chance…so I will amend my promise to the situation at hand to alleviate you of your pain.”

You shut your eyes hanging your head a little as his one hand moved up to your shoulders, “I…I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“Don’t be…” Ravus shook his head smiling a little, “All my life people have made assumptions about me. Shouldn’t expect anything different from you.”

You laughed a little letting your eyes meet his, “I know what that’s like.”

“I find that hard to believe. You have an air about you that yells ‘straightforward.’” He sniped back at you.

“Quite the opposite…Where I’m from everyone expected me to be a deranged mage hell-bent on world domination, raging and bringing forth demons to destroy everything.” You looked at him frowning as a heavy weight fell on your shoulders. You had always felt like you left Thedas vulnerable by leaving it, “But…the reality of it…I just wanted to be free…I just wanted to there to be peace, and I sacrificed everything to make sure the world was safe.”

Ravus stared at you a long time before he spoke again, “The burden of leadership.”

“Yes…it was…in the end, I don’t even know if I made a difference…there was still so much dissent against people like me.” You stared off as if trying to remember it all at once, “But I know that I left my home in good hands. I know they won’t let it fall back into the way things were.”

He stopped rubbing your shoulders letting out a sigh, “Sounds like you’ve done more then any of us here.”

You let out a sad laugh, “Oh you know just a small rebellion turned into saving the world…just an average day back home…”

“Maybe one day you can tell me more about it? Hell, maybe you can help me lead a rebellion of my own. I wouldn’t mind not being railroaded by the empire anymore.” He stood up as Wedge came over with Aranea, “If you’ll excuse me.”

You watched him walk away slowly as Wedge began asking you questions. The cogs began turning in your head. It was so simple, and it could actually work. Wedge cleared you and began putting his devices back into his medical bag away.

“…Aranea…” You stood up looking at her, “How easy is it for you to find someone?”

“Depends on the person, but I usually can find anyone with a few calls.” She eyed you carefully, “I already know where your boy toy is…and I already told-”

“I don’t want to find Ignis.” Your face hardened as you crossed your arms, “I want to find Cor Leonis.”

Her eyes narrowed on you, “Why do you want to find the Immortal?”

“I’m tired of sitting on the sidelines…” You told her before you smiled, “I need to help Ignis and Noct somehow, and I think I just figured out how.”

You sat on at a table a few days later looking out toward the meteor, no longer ignited, but still a sight to behold. This place was something else. You could not think of any other like it. No matter what was going on, Lestallum felt alive.

And hot…You hated that you had to wear this giant thick cape to hide yourself, rather…hide your baby…

“Lady Trevelyan?” You looked back seeing Cor walking up to you. He smiled when you stood up taking your extended hand, “I thought you would be with the boys. When I got your message, I half expected them to be here.”

“Yeah, no, um…” You swallowed staring at him. The way he held himself told you that he wasn’t informed on the recent events. A soldier of his caliber wouldn’t be so relaxed, “I take it you haven’t heard about the bounty on my head…”

“Bounty? On you?” He waved his arm to have you sit down again as his demeanor changed. There was the commander you knew, “But you’re unreasonably nice to people.”

“Where have you been recently? For that matter the last half a year?” You watched him sit down, “At least tell me you know everything went sideways in Altissia?”

“It’s a long story…” He sighed scratching the back of his head, “And I had heard that Noctis and Luna did get married…I was sorry I couldn’t attend.”

“Well, if you tell me your story…I’ll tell you mine.” You grunted as you threw the front of the cape over your shoulders to give you some relief. His eyes immediately focused in on your stomach, “I’ll get to him in a minute, tell me what you’ve been up to?”

You sat and listened and everything he said was exactly what you needed to hear. After he left Caem he returned to the hunters where he met up with some former Glaive. After hearing their stories he felt it was imperative that they find as many Glaive and Crownsguard as he could to be ready for their king’s return.

“So I have been managing them. Training new recruits and protecting people along the away.” Cor watched as you pulled the spoon from your mouth returning it to the large bowl of ice cream, “We’re ready to return and take back our home when Noctis orders it.”

“That is wonderful to hear.” You smiled at him before shoving the spoon in your mouth again.

He smiled shaking his head a little, “So…you’re turn. Why is there a bounty on your head?”

“Oh, I shoved the chancellor of Neifilheim into a rift hopefully to never return again. He was a deamon and creepy…” You rattled off scraping the bottom of the bowl, “Then…there’s some stuff about time travel, it gets really complicated, but the main thing is I killed Ardyn Izunia.”

He stared at you a long time before clearing his throat, “That’s…Uh…”

“Hard to believe, I know, but it’s the truth. I’m sure you’ve heard rumors at least of my sudden appearance back then…” You told him quietly, “All of which I’m happy to explain to you, but I’m hoping we can do it at a different time.”

“Alright. You called me for a reason.” He nodded leaning forward, “What is it you want from me?”

You set the bowl down looking into his blue determined eyes, “I want to take back Insomnia.”

“We all do.” He chuckled sitting back.

“I want to take it back now.” You watched as his face went blank, “If we do it, we divide their attention. Maybe enough to give the boys time to get the crystal and get out of the empire…”

“…forgive me your ladyship, but…there are at least a thousand strong in the city of Insomnia that are soldiers…that doesn’t include the MTs or their machinery.” Cor leaned forward again looking around, “I’m not saying it can’t be done, but…it will be awfully hard.”

“That’s why I’ve come to you.” You told him quietly, “I’ve experience with this type of thing as well…maybe together we can figure this out. The Immortal and the Inquisitor.”

He stared at you again before shaking his head, “You sure have a brass pair.”

“I’m protective of my family…and I’m tired of being apart from them.” You swallowed looking away as fleeting thoughts of Ignis floated through your mind.

“Okay…I’m in…” He nodded slowly, “I’m sure everyone will be onboard.”

You cleared your throat, “Good…reach out to Aranea and we’ll get things rolling.”

“Now hold on…” He watched you stand up, “You told me why you have a bounty on your head and why you called me…but you never explained…your condition.”

You smiled at him putting a hand on your belly, “Does it really matter?”

“Call it curiosity.” He smirked up to you. It was no wonder why everyone in the citadel swooned over him with that charm.

“Well…it’s not all the exciting. It happened the normal way when a man and woman…” You watched him roll his eyes and you laughed a little. It was nice to do so. You’d been around so many stiff people the last few months it was nice to tease again.

“Who’s the father, is the question I’m begging you to answer…” He stared up at you as you adjusted the cape again to cover yourself.

“…Ignis.” You watched as his posture changed and his face became very serious, “Cor…what’s wrong?”

“You’re sure Ignis is the father?” He stood up speaking in a hushed tone.

“What do you take me for?” You glared at him a little, “Of course I’m sure it’s Ignis…”

“You’re coming with me.” He began looking around as if he was on a detail.

“Cor, what is going on?” You pulled your arm back when he tried to take it.

He looked into your eyes as he spoke quietly, “Your child is currently second in line for the throne of Lucis.”

“No…how?” You took a step away from him as a sinking feeling seeped into your shoulders.

“Ignis…” Cor stepped with you suddenly becoming extremely overprotective of his charge in front of him, “is Noct’s older, half-brother.”

Your eyes widened as you suddenly became very light head, “…wha…”

He caught you as began to fall helping you back to the table you had been sitting at, “Take a second…”

“Does he know? Do they all know?” You stared into his eyes as mild panic began to set in.

“No.” He shook his head taking your hands in his, “No one knows. Regis only told Clarus and myself. The information would have passed to Gladio and I’m certain Noct and Ignis when the time deemed it…necessary.”

“Necessary…why? How?” You suddenly began to feel sick, “This…why?”

“Regis and Aulea were having trouble conceiving a child. They worried enough that…” He sighed hanging his head, “That they invoked an old tradition where they ask their closest retainers…to bear a child of Lucian line.”

“Regis…and Ignis’ mother….” You frowned a little, “Oh my god…”

“It sounds bad…but it was considered an honor and with the medical advances we have now it’s much less intimate and more a duty…” Cor looked at you sympathetically, “It was close to Ignis’ first birthday when Aulea reported that she was pregnant. Regis knew what it meant. He had two heirs. Regis waited until Aulea was sure the pregnancy took then reached out the Scientias… At which point Roderick Scientia, Ignis’ father, vowed to raise Ignis as his own and everyone was sworn to never speak of it unless it was necessary.”

“And what makes it necessary now? Noct is fine…he’s going to be king…He and Luna…” You rambled quickly as you began hyperventilating.

“It’s only fine if they have a child…one day Noct will have to fulfill his duty as the chosen. He knows what that means.” Cor spoke realistically, “If there is no direct heir from him…the responsibility will fall to Ignis…to your child.”

He put his hands on your arms giving you a squeeze to try and help calm you down. “Y/N, I’m going to protect you and your child, but I’m not sure we can risk…”

“No.” You shook your head as a tear fell down your face. Finding out your child was heir to the throne was overwhelming, but it didn’t change what needed to be done, “No…we have to go to Insomnia. We have to help them…so they can come home.”

Cor let out a long heavy sigh before he stood up holding his hand out to you, “Then I suppose you’ll have to meet your soldiers. Think your crew can give me ride?”


	12. Oaths and Hearts - 12

[Originally posted by deepshiro](https://tmblr.co/ZqgIKs2gJrWre)

Gladio looked across the fire as his friend pushing his food around. Food that he made and was amazing despite being under so much pressure, “Iggy…”

“Yes?” He didn’t even look up at him.

“We’re gonna go home…” Gladio watched him look up finally, “and you’re going to marry that girl.”

Ignis swallowed looking at him for a long time, “I know that.”

“We’re so close, don’t worry.” Noct sat down next to him with his second helping, “Our plan is solid.”

Ignis looked back into the fire, “I know that too.”

“Then what is it?” Prompto spoke after a minute.

“I can’t help but feel that Y/N is distressed…” He told them as he looked back at the plate in his hands.

“So call her.” Gladio told him knowing exactly why he hadn’t yet, “One five-minute call will not hurt anyone…”

“I can’t risk it. We’ve worked too hard these past months to get everything for Noct. We’ve done so much to prepare…” Ignis sighed shaking his head, “We’re too close to finishing this. I trust her…she’ll be fine.”

Gladio stood up throwing his scraps into the fire, “Then we’ll just have hurry it up to get you and Noct home. You both can’t be leaving pretty women like that to fend for themselves.”

“Insomnia seems like a dream…” Noct said quietly before taking a bite.

“Yes it does…it’s good dream though.” Ignis looked at him with a smile, “One we’ll see again and rebuild.”

“Here, here.” Noct smiled at him clinking his cup against Ignis’.

Ignis gave Noct one final smile before pulling out his phone. He stared at the image of you and him that Prompto had kindly taken of the pair. 

They had stopped in Lestallum for the first time. It was close to evening, so everyone had decided sleep was the best option. You wanted to see the view from their room, since yours faced the power plant.

The picture was intimate. Shoulder to shoulder with him, your profiled face was cast beautifully in the setting sun you smiled up at him as he stared down into your eyes. He couldn’t remember what you had said, but it had made him grin. He missed you…

He could only pray to the Six that you were being careful and taking care of yourself and his child. He let out another sigh as he put his phone away going back to his food. He didn’t want you to do everything alone…but what else was he supposed to do? He had a duty to Noct to retrieve the crystal and keep him safe.

But at what cost…

“This is it.” You stared at makeshift camp as Cor pointed to specific areas to be aware of, “It isn’t a whole lot, but it’s as close as we can get without drawing too much attention to ourselves.”

“I see Hunters…do they know what is about to happen?” You frowned hoping Cor hadn’t led anyone here under false pretenses.

“Yes, everyone here wants to see Noct back in Insomnia and on the throne.” Cor nodded helping you down the ramp, “We’ve got Glaives, Crownsguard, Hunters, and volunteers.”

“Volunteers? Really?” You took a deep breath as you felt a wave of kicking.

“People aren’t satisfied with Neif rulers.” Cor watched you carefully, “I would suggest talking to our camp’s doctor, he came from Altissia.”

“I intend to, first I’d like to see what our plan is.” You stepped with him entering the camp. Many people began to stare, something you had gotten use to when you became Inquisitor, but this was different, “I’m not as fragile as everyone thinks.”

“I didn’t say you were fragile, you are simply carrying a potential member of the royal family.” Cor turned to you when you stopped.

Your tone was hushed as you stepped up to him, “How many people know that here?”

“…No one…just me.” He took a step back under your intense gaze, “That may need to change, but it will only include those you consider trustworthy.”

“Fine…” You crossed your arms nodding for him to continue, “But we have to make one thing clear…no one needs to know ever…unless it’s completely necessary, and I mean completely necessary.”

“Understood.” Cor walked over to a tent holding open the flap for you. You stepped inside and had the strangest feeling of déjà vu. A group of individuals stood behind a table looking over a map, “These are our…generals…I suppose.”

They all looked up to you. You recognized the uniforms in front of you, a firm looking man stood as the Glaive, a young woman sported her City Guard symbol, and as always there was Dave representing the Hunters, “Pleasure to meet you all.”

“This is the one who thinks we can get past an entire legion of soldiers.” The man in the Glaive uniform crossed his arms staring you down.

“Mm…” You stepped forward looking at the map, “More like half a legion…I’m Y/N…you are?”

“Oooooo she’s got you pegged already, Tor…” The young woman smiled at him as he glared. She turned to you with bright eyes, “That’s Artorius, I’m Kori, and from how relaxed Dave here got when you walked in seems like you know him.”

You smiled at her a little, “Yeah I’ve ran a few different things for Dave. Good to see you.”

Dave smiled at you before stepping over giving you a big hug. You tensed a little, “You look beautiful.”

“Oh…uh…thank you.” You patted him on the back a little, “Uh…”

“Sorry…” He pulled away looking you up and down, “Last time I saw you, you were sportin’ hiking boots and a raincoat holding out a dog tag to me…You wear your new state well.”

You could feel yourself tearing up a little, so you quickly stepped to the map, “So what’s our first draft looking like?”

“Are you sure you-”

“Artorius, was it?” You interrupted him setting your jaw as he stood square across from you, “If you were going to say anything that has to do with my pregnancy, I advise you to reconsider…now I’m hoping what you were going ask ‘are you sure you’re qualified?’”

Kori snickered a little as Dave moved back next to her. Cor stepped next to you looking at the map, “Maybe you should tell us a little bit about your experience, I’m sure it would put everyone at ease. One thing is for sure, Tor…Nyx trusted her.”

You watched Tor’s face flicker with a pain you were familiar with. The pain you felt when you knew someone who was never coming back, “…you knew Nyx?”

“Yeah, he took care of me…he was like a brother.” You hand went over your stomach protectively, “He gave up a lot to protect Insomnia…none of this would matter without him.”

Tor looked away wiping a hand over his face before he leaned over the table staring at the map, “We can enter here…by boat…the problem is getting past patrols of Magitek units of all kinds. They will wipe the floor with us before we even get close to the citadel.”

“Well why not create a diversion on the bridge?” You pointed at two points on the map, “Then enter here and here, using smaller forces to hide better and pick off what we can.”

“Because it’s still suicide.” You looked at Cor who crossed his arms, “We have to move as a solid force. The Glaive don’t have their powers.”

“Too bad we can’t just phone the king and get a new contract.” Tor took in deep breath looking at Kori, “We have enough Glaive that we could stand a fighting chance if we had the juice.”

_“Why are we here?” You leaned over to Nyx as you both stood in the balconies of the throne room. Most of the Glaive was present with their hoods up, “Not that it’s bad to see you all in your uniforms. You all look very serious.”_

_“Shh.” Nyx smiled a little getting you fall silent. Finally, he leaned over whispering, “We all bare witness to a new Glaive making his contract with the king.”_

_“Contract?” You looked at him, “You mean…swearing fealty?”_

_“No…well yes, but there’s more to it.” He watched three young Galahdians step into the throne room, “We have an arrangement with King Regis, rather the ruling Lucian. We swear to serve him and Insomnia, and in return our people get safe-haven and the powers we use to protect the citizens.”_

_You stared at him for a long time. Enough that it made him give you a strange look, “What?”_

_“That doesn’t seem like a fair arrangement. You all are the front line, right? And you’ve taken me to the refugee quarter…” You looked away as the Glaives kneeled in front of the king, “You claim to have so many advancements, but your people are crammed into a small barely habitable location.”_

_“I didn’t say it was fair.” You looked back to Nyx. His face was solemn as each Glaive pulled out their blade from their belts, “We did what was necessary to save our people. Galahd…wasn’t safe…for hearth and home.”_

_“Nyx…” You reached over to take his hand. He looked at you as your fingers laced with his. You both stared at one another as Regis read off what was required to accept the power he was bestowing._

_Nyx looked away finally unable to keeping his emotions in check, “It…it’s not all that bad. I mean…Like you said…Look pretty hot in my uniform.”_

_“Oh, right…all looks no brains…” You smirked a little making you both start laughing getting a few glares from the rest of the assembly._

_“Shh…we’re being serious.” Nyx whispered at you as he tried not laugh. He looked at you as you squeezed his hand again, “Thank you.”_

_“For what?” You watched as each Glaive stood up reciting an oath to the king, holding the dagger out in front of themselves._

_“For recognizing that this all bullshit…but necessary.” You looked at him as he kept a smile but you could see how much he hated all this, “I mean there’s some killer perks, but…it’s demanded obedience, a leash…and we wear the collar proudly to make sure the rest of our people have a chance to one day go home.”_

_You stared at him as the next Glaive stepped forward to swear his oath, “We should ditch…”_

_“What?” He looked at you as you began looking around, “No…we can’t…”_

_“Blame me…” You smirked backing up slowly pulling him a long, “You have to protect me…and I’m fleeing the ceremony.”_

_He laughed a little following you out, “I thought I was a bad influence.”_

“Everything looks good, this Wedge, has been taking care of you expertly.” You snapped out of it looking at the doctor as he put the ultrasound equipment way, “You have a healthy baby boy on the way.”

“Perfect.” You wiped off your belly before pulling down your shirt, “I’ll be back if I need anything…”

“Ah…wait.” He stood up looking at you with concern, “Just because you’re healthy doesn’t mean you’re not on restrictions.”

“Restrictions?” Your eyebrows raised slightly, “You do know we’re about to retake a city, Dr. Reed?”

“I am fully aware of the reasons we have all gathered here and I’m prepared to treat them when they need help.” He smiled at you as he adjusted his glasses, “But you’re a woman in a very special state that only you can experience. You have been in an extremely stressful situation the past few months and that isn’t helpful to you or your child.”

“My whole life has been frontlines…I’m not stressed. Not doing anything, that stresses me.” You stood up looking at him as you grabbed your jacket, “I know what I can handle…I won’t be marching into the line of fire, but I’m not going to stop helping.”

“I just want you to consider taking a step back.” He stood up tapping the medical chart against his hand, “I can’t make you do anything, but you should rest more then not, and drink plenty of fluids.”

“I’ll take your advisements to heart.” You told him as he walked you out of the one structure located in the center of camp, “I just want to reunite my family…and taking back the city will help with that.”

“I understand.” He nodded a little letting the door shut behind him, “Insomnia is not my home, but it was my mother’s. I have a small connection, but she always said Insomnia was a city of hope. Helping everyone here is my way of keeping her alive.”

You smiled at him as he begged you one more time to take care of yourself before letting you leave. Everyone was here for the same reason. Insomnia was their home, and it was a city of hope like he said. But it wasn’t the city, it was its people that made the hope real. You’d figured that out right away with the help of Ignis and Nyx.

They were the very definition of the people of Insomnia. A high born who was tactical and maneuvered the world of politics to try and assist everyone no matter of station. Then a refugee from another world who never wanted anything but to live out his life in peace, took the leashed power in order to never let someone lose what he lost under his watch.

“Whoa there…” You tensed up feeling someone catch you as you ran into them. You looked at them seeing Artorius giving you a small smile as the busy camp moved around you both, “You alright?”

“Yes…sorry…I was…somewhere else.” You swallowed as he let go and the sound of the chattering camp came back to volume.

“Not a problem. Just be careful walking around here. Not everyone is trained and there are a lot of pointy objects.” He smirked as you laughed a little, “I joke, but seriously…take care. If Nyx was your like your brother, he’d figure out how to come back and kick my ass.”

You watched him turn away from you as the question began bubbling up, “Artorius…”

“Tor…” He turned to you again, “Artorius is just too much…and don’t start on how there’s already a Cor…believe me been down that road too many times already.”

“Right…Um…” You stepped close to him glancing around a little, “How much do you know about Glaive contracts?”

His eyes narrowed on you, “Uh…a little…why?”

You cleared your throat as you crossed your arms over your chest, “I…have a theory…but I need to know what is required in order for the contract to work.”

He seemed hesitant, but finally looked around a little before holding up three fingers counting down, “Okay…three things…a person who can wield magic, be on Insomnia soil, and a member of the Lucian line to contract with.”

“Right…so any member could really lend their abilities, as long as the contract is worded correctly?” You glanced up at him, “Even a child?”

“I…suppose…as long as they have a direct tie to the crystal.” He looked at you concerned as he shifted on his feet, “What is this about?”

You looked around for a moment seeing too many people around, “Find Cor…meet me in my tent when you do.”

“Y/N…Y/N!” You didn’t look back as he called after you as you strode off. You had to take a few moments to really think about what you were about to suggest.

You paced back and forth when you reached your tent. Would it be possible? Would it be worth it? How could you present this without letting everyone know about Ignis’ lineage…Would it hurt your son?

What about Ignis?

“Y/N…” You turned looking at a worried Cor entering your tent. He looked you over from head to toe, “What’s wrong? Tor came to me…”  
  
“Nothing is wrong.” You shook your head raising your hands to try and calm him down, “I’m fine…everything is fine.”

Cor looked back to Tor, “Then what is going on?”

“Don’t look at me…she’s the one who told me to come get you.” Tor shook his head pointing at you.

They both looked at you expectantly. You took in a shuttered breath before you spoke, “I think…I think I know how to get the Glaive their powers.”

Tor stood up straight as Cor took a step close to you realizing what you were implying as he whispered, “…Y/N…you cross this line there is no going back…”

“That’s why he’s here.” You stared into his eyes for a moment, “We need them…it may be the only way to win…”

“What is going on?” Tor stared at you both as you stepped from behind Cor.

“I can’t tell you how it all works…truth is I hope it doesn’t work because it would be a lot more of burden if everything is true.” You stepped toward him putting a hand on your stomach when you felt a kick, “But my son has Lucian blood…”

Tor stared at you before looking down to your belly, “…that’s…if…who?”

“Wrong question…is it a chance?” You stood in front of him as his eyes met yours again as it all clicked into place what you were suggesting, “Do you think it’s possible that it could work?”

Tor stood there for a long heavy pause before taking a deep breath, “There’s only one way to find out.”


	13. Oaths and Hearts - 13

[Originally posted by ageofthesith](https://tmblr.co/ZibOqx2cOLFS2)

You looked out the window of the vehicle seeing the glittery shimmers of Glaive warping in systematically taking out Neif forces. The enemy had no idea of the attack and was completely disorganized. Getting to this point had been nerve wracking…

_You watched Tor stand up looking at you in the night light after swearing to take back the city in honor of the child inside you, conditions set, you looked him over anticipating some reaction, “Do you feel anything?”_

_“Didn’t the last time.” He flexed his hands at his sides looking over to Cor, “Why don’t you two take a step back…”_

_“What are you going to do?” Cor watched him take a few steps away toward the cliffside, “Maybe you should start with something small…”_

_“Gotta take a leap of faith with these things.” Tor sniffed hard through his nose shaking his shoulders out before he turned around looking at you both, “Hey…how much you love that kid?”_

_You stared at him as his heels lined up with the edge of the cliff, “All my heart.”_

_“Hm…I suppose I should too if he’s letting me borrow his mojo.” He glanced back looking down making a face, “You got a name for the kid?”_

_You frowned knowing he was buying time because of nerves, “You’re not gonna like it.”_

_“Indulge me please.” He looked back to you smirking, “As long as it’s not something like Phil or Petey…”_

_“Ulric.” You smiled as his face contorted in disgust, “I told you.”_

_“I will never get out from under him…” He chuckled as he looked back at you both, “Listen if I go splat…”_

_“What happened to faith?” Cor growled._

_“You gotta believe in something for that, right?” Tor saluted as he let himself fall backwards and you both reacted reaching out for him._

_You stood there for what felt like an eternity in silence. Tears pricked your eyes, “Cor…”_

_As he put his arm around you, you both gasped as there was a flash shooting up in the sky then back down. Tor three point landed in front of them. He looked up grinning, “I think we’re in business.”_

“Could you slow down?! The Immortal will personally kill me if something happens to you.” You turned to Libertus who had volunteered to be your escort around the ruined city, “Not everything has been cleared yet.”

“I am aware of that.” You smiled at him as he carefully trudged down the debris towards you, “I’m used of being on my own, forgive me?”

“I never could say no to you or Crowe.” He smiled as his eyes went sad.

You reached over touching his arm gently, “We’ve lost too much…I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

He nodded as he chewed on his lip before he spoke, “We’re gonna have a big funeral once everything is settled down. I know everyone would want you to be there.”

You gave him a soft smile as you nodded, “Of course, I won’t miss it, if I can help it.”

“So…” He cleared his throat looking around the mess, “what are we doing here?”

“Looking for anything useful…Cor won’t let me fight, so I’ll find supplies. Your hospital was supposed to be over in the West Quarter, no?”

“That sounds about right.” He nodded slowly, “You’re really not one to wait for the fighting to be over, are you?”

“Nope.” You shook your head as you moved on scanning the area, “I’ve learned that being idle gets you in trouble. You start thinking about things out of your control and it just stresses you out more than anything.”

You both exchanged conversation as you picked through the debris. Every so often you both stopped as you heard gunfire and explosions. Libertus would leave you for a moment to make sure the surrounding area was secure.

It was during one of these departures you made your way down into a small crater. You knelt down moving a little wreckage away seeing an intact desk. You’d been able to find several useful things, but most was a bust. Your eyes shifted towards something nearby that was glinting in the sunlight.

You finished searching the desk before moving toward it. Crouching down you moved some ash away to reveal what it was. As you pulled it up you felt a knot form in your throat.

“Everything looks good.” Libertus approached behind you. When you didn’t give him your usual greeting, he became worried, “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You swallowed the knot away before standing up. You turned wiping your face as you held out a unique Glaive visor to him, “Nyx…”

You watched the large man before stare at the carefully crafted piece of metal. It was a strained moment between the two of you both trying to stay strong for the other. There had always been this hope in the back of your mind that maybe he had made it…maybe the ring was wrong…

“You keep it.” Libertus finally spoke and talked over you as you began to object, “It’s supposed to go to family and you were all he had left.”

You felt a tear roll down your cheek as he took the visor from your hands and carefully placed it on your head like a headband. When he spoke again his voice held all the emotions you were feeling as he adjusted your hair to make it stay, “You probably don’t know this…Nyx never really like to burden other people, but before you came he was in a really bad place. He’d never took the time to grieve and he got into a lot of trouble.”

“Then you came, and you were like this light that just burned everything away. He was still a cocky little shit,” You both chuckled as he smiled, “but he changed for you. You helped him focus. Everyone saw the difference. He even said it to me a few times. You became someone he needed to protect and take care off. He even changed his next of kin list, making you first contact.”

“But, I’m not from Galahd…it’s should go to one of you…” You wiped a hand over your face before he took your hands in his.

“Family isn’t just blood…” He smiled at you squeezing your hands, “Nyx really said it best, ‘Family is the people you swear an oath to, not because you have too and not because you want something, but because you choose to give each other your broken hearts and you both help fix one another.’”

“He must’ve been really drunk that day.” You smiled as Libertus laughed, “He hated talking about that stuff…”

“He was…he was very drunk.” He chuckled before rubbing his eyes a little, “It was after a very long fight…lot of close calls.”

“Thank you for telling me that…Nyx was my family too.” You stepped forward giving him a hug as you felt a tear slip down your cheek, “So are you.”

You felt him tense for a moment before relenting into a hug, “Yeah…uh…”

You let him go giving him a smile as he struggled to articulate feeling the same way, “I saw another cabinet over here, but it’s got some heavy rebar and cement over it. Pretty sure there’s some medicine inside.”

“Ah ha! I can finally make myself useful.” He joked leading you back to where you saw the cabinet.

You laughed a little reaching up feeling the visor as you followed behind. You heard him grunting as he began to pull at the big piece of cement. That’s when you got a strange sense that someone was watching you. The hairs on the back of your neck began to stand up as you turned around.

You stepped forward cautiously looking around trying to pin-point it. You turned again looking around the area as Libertus continued to push the debris away, “Libertus…”

“I’ve almost got it.” He called back to you.

“Lib…” Your eyes focused in on a strange looking wave moving a short distance from you. It was like you were seeing double. Invisible to most who’d never encounter it before. You swallowed stepping forward as voices began playing around your head. Ones you haven’t heard in such a long time. They sounded so wonderful…

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Libertus stopped behind you worry lines starting to show on his face when you didn’t answer him.

You turned slowly eyes slowly dimming as your legs began to give out, “Fade…”

Ignis smiled looking down over the city of Insomnia. It was too long since he’d seen the city, even if it was partly rubble, “We just need to figure out how to sneak in and put the crystal back where it belongs.”

“Well we have a ship so at least we blend in?” Gladio looked at him as he took his seat at the controls, “Prompto, everything staying steady back there?”

“Yeah! Straps are holding, Operation Crystal Deposit is a go!” He called back up to the cockpit.

Gladio chuckled glancing over at Noct strapped into a chair, “That kid can sleep anywhere.”

“Hopefully he won’t have to anymore.” Ignis told him with a smile it disappeared quickly when the chirp of the radio filled the area.

“Attention Neiflheim vessel. The city of Insomnia is no longer under your control. We order you to stand down.” Ignis glanced over at Gladio’s surprised look, “Please respond or we will be forced to fire.”

“Wait!” Gladio hit the respond button quickly, “This is Gladiolus Amicitia, Sheild of the King.”

“…please standby.” Gladio shrugged looking at him as they waited, “We’re sending you coordinates to land.”

“Be advised,” Ignis interrupted pressing the radio again, “We are accompanied by King Noctis and are in possession of the crystal.”

“Advisement noted.” The familiar voice of Cor popped through the speaker, “Welcome home boys.”

Relief spread through Ignis’ chest as he repositioned the ships course, “Sounds like you have quite the story to tell, Marshal.”

“Yeah…you can thank Y/N for that. She came up with the plan to take the city back.” Cor responded quickly.

“Sh-she’s here?” Ignis looked at Gladio as Prompto came into the cockpit taking his seat, “Is she alright? Is the baby…”

“The baby is fine.” Cor responded.

“And Y/N?” Ignis repeated receiving no reply, “Marshal?”

“It’s best we speak on the ground. This isn’t a conversation for radios.” Ignis noticed the worry in his voice.

Gladio watched his friend as he told Prompto to wake up Noct. Ignis wasn’t unaware of his friend’s concern, “This changes nothing.”

“It changes everything.” Gladio snapped back at him as the tension in the room began to rise, “Whatever is happening down there with Y/N…you need to be there for your family.”

“What’s going on?” Noct asked wiping the sleep from his face.

“I will attend to them-” Ignis started.

“For Six sake!” Gladio shouted at him to make him fall silent, “Listen to me! We have all lost our fathers and you you’ve already lost so many moments that you can’t get back…”

Silence filled the cockpit. Eventually Gladio went on, “We have been away from home for little under a year…we haven’t had the chance to really grieve and take the time to reflect on the facts that our families are less than they were. Six of those months you have been a father to be…and I’m the only one who’s seen the moments that you’ve missed out of all of us.”

Ignis looked at him as he went on, “When my mom was pregnant with Iris…my dad would come home every day and talk to her. He’d put his face right up to my mom and hold her. He would tell her everything from how he woke up…how…how he hoped one day she’d grow up and be the strongest shield next to me. He’d tell her about me and how I was going to be the best big brother, and how we were going to be the best pair of Amicitia Insomnia has ever seen.”

“The first time she kicked he got so excited…” Gladio teared up looking away from them all as he crossed his arms over his chest, “Ignis…you shouldn’t miss those moments more then you have to.”

Silence again. Finally, Noct spoke up, “I’m not sure what’s going on, but I have to agree with Gladio here…”

“Noct, I swore an oath…” Ignis sighed shutting his eyes trying to remain calm.

“So what…” Noct smiled speaking calmly, “I release you from your oath, if that’s what it takes…go be a dad. Take care of your family. I’m not going to magically rebuild the city over night. We’ll be here when you’ve taken care of things.”

“Yeah, Iggy,” Prompto smiled at him, “We can take things over while you spend some time with your family.”

“…thank you…all of you.” Ignis glanced at all of them feeling a well of emotion fill his chest, “I hope you all that I consider you all my family.”

“Of course.” Noct reached up patting him on the shoulder giving him a sleepy grin, “Brothers to the end.”

The rest of the trip down was quiet and reflective. Ignis informed them all that he would figure out the mystery behind Cor’s message after the crystal was safely offloaded. He did just that, keeping step with Cor as they watched the crystal drive off in the back of a truck.

“Are you going to make me ask again?” Ignis glanced at him.

“No…” Cor looked at him before nodding him to follow, “There was an incident…”

“Why kind of incident?” He felt a cold sick feeling sink into his stomach.

Cor sighed opening the door to the hospital, “One that puts Y/N in an unresponsive state. Don’t…ask me…I have ran through all the questions with Dr. Reed…and we’re still at a loss.”

Ignis wasted no time stepping inside searching for you. He walked past the wounded soldiers into the back and froze at the sight of you. You looked like you were sleeping, features calm and beautiful.

He stepped over trying to remain calm as the sight of you, but the reality that you were carrying his child hit him in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. The last time he saw you, you weren’t showing.

_“Please…” You begged him one last time as the engines kicked on making your hair blow around, “Ignis…please don’t make me go…”_

_Pressing his forehead against yours he shook his head as everyone else began to move onto the airship, “I can’t let you and you know why…”_

_Your lip trembled as tears brimmed your eyes, “Please…”_

_“You are not making this easy for me…” He pulled you into his arms embracing you tightly, “But I can’t let you, I need to keep you safe.”_

Apparently, his plan didn’t work. He snapped out of his thoughts when Dr. Reed stepped across from him, “Ignis Scientia?”

“Yes…yes…” He looked at him, “What’s wrong with her?”

“Physically…nothing…” Dr. Reed took a deep breath in before he spoke again, “I can’t explain it…she supposedly fainted and has not woken up sense.”

“Fainted? Where? Who was she with?” Dr. Reed shifted his gaze to Cor who stood off to the side. Ignis looked at him, “Please answer me…”

Cor took in a deep breath, “She was with a Glaive…in the West Quarter of the city looking for supplies…”

“She was…she’s six months pregnant.” He growled, “You had her out…”

“I didn’t do anything…You know most of all that she does what she likes.” Cor stared down into his eyes, “I was lucky enough to get a Glaive to look out for her. An old friend…”

“What friend?” Ignis turned back to you watching your chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern.

“Libertus Ostium.” Ignis remembered him as Cor continued, “He volunteered…said he owed her.”

He took off his glasses cleaning them for no reason except to keep his hands busy, “And where is he now?”

“I’m right here…” Ignis turned seeing him step around the corner, “I…I’m so sorry…I don’t…”

“What happened?” He swallowed down his anger as the Glaive looked over to the Marshal who nodded slowly.

“We were just picking up supplies from the debris…doing pretty good considering the whole quarter was pretty much demoed…” Libertus looked at you laying on the bed, “She asked me to move some heavy debris of a medicine cabinet…when I finished she had walked away a bit.”

“It looked like she was looking at something, but I couldn’t see anything and…and she wouldn’t answer me…” Libertus looked away scrunching up his face as emotions built up, “Then she said she was fading and passed out…I’m sorry…I didn’t see anything…I should’ve just insisted…”

“She said she was fading?” Ignis interrupted him as his eyes sparked, “I need to know exactly what she said.”

“Uh…I…” Libertus stared at him trying to remember, “I-I asked her…if she was okay…and she turned, and she said… ‘fade…’”

“Just fade? Not fading?” Ignis glanced to you as the cogs in his mind began to race.

“I just assumed she didn’t finish the word…” Libertus looked at Cor, “I’m so sorry…I should have…”

“It’s okay Libertus, you couldn’t have anticipated her fainting.” Cor told him watching Ignis closely, “Why does it matter that she recognized what was happening to her?”

“Because it’s not an action…” Ignis looked at him a fire burning in his eyes, “it’s a place.”


	14. Oaths and Hearts -14

[Originally posted by nalle](https://tmblr.co/Z0UOTy2lH5wiO)

Rain…

It trickled down your face as you watched the Chocobos pull each heavily decorated funeral cart. You shivered looking down to your hands. You looked up when you felt a warm coat fall onto your shoulders. Nyx smiled at you, “It’s almost done.”

You smiled at him pulling the Glaive coat around you tightly, “What about you?”

He shrugged a little, “I’ll manage. I can’t let you get sick. Specs would hang me for sure.”

“What about getting reprimanded for not being uniform?” You glanced at him as another cart passed by carrying caskets dressed in Glaive and Crownsguard insignias.

“Funny thing…when you save the city…they promote you.” He smirked a little, “Only person who can dress me down is myself and the king…Noctis doesn’t seem like one who is tight on protocol.”

You chuckled to yourself nodding a little, “You’re not wrong…”

“Rarely am.” He smirked more and laughed when you nudged him in the side with your elbow.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” You looked at him finally before looking at the final cart moving past them, “And not on one of those.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He put his arm around you, “Might lose a limb or two…but you’re not going to lose me.”

“Does it hurt?” You glanced at his left side where his arm use to hang.

“A little phantom pain here and there…and a burning sensation from time to time…” He sighed as you both took your place behind the carts walking in the rain along with the rest of those that lost someone, “A price worth paying…”

Warmth spread through you when you walked into the citadel. Still broken in places but structurally a masterpiece that can be restored. Nyx stood by your side helping your through the crowd as people consoled one another.

“There he is…” Nyx smiled as you pointed across the way, “I’m surprised he didn’t come see you first.”

“He has a duty to his king.” You smiled as you saw Ignis speaking with Gladio and Prompto. They seemed eager to push him away and even pointed back at you. Ignis turned and smiled at you.

“No no no…that’s too easy…” A dark voice spoke behind you, “No happy endings here…”

You turned seeing Ardyn walking toward you, “…no…”

“Yes. Let’s try again…shall we?” Ardyn grabbed your neck squeezing it tightly. You gasped trying to get air as you clawed at his hand that lifted you from the ground, “Thank you for all the details this time…you must be getting tired…This next go around I think we’ll play more on hidden desires…”

“What’s happening?” Cor watched the heart monitor go crazy as Dr. Reed rushed over. You were seizing shaking in the bed.

“I don’t know! Get back, we need to work.” Dr. Reed ordered as help moved in, “Where is Scientia? He may need to make some decisions.”

“I’ll find him, but no matter what you need to protect that child!” Cor barked at him as nurses ran inside, “Do you understand?”

Reed waved him out of the room as he began ordering for sedative to be administered. Across the city Ignis was frantically running upstairs trying to reach his apartment with Prompto.

“Why are we here?” The blonde asked huffing and puffing behind him.

“I need a book.” Ignis shoved the fourth-floor door open running down the hall to his apartment. He had the greatest sense of surrealism one could have as he opened the door.

Everything was exactly as he left it. Being on the northeast end of the city had been a blessing as most of the attack was near the center and west quarters. He didn’t waste any time to dwell on that fact and rushed to his bookshelf.

“Aw man…whew…” Prompto leaned against the door, “What…what book is so important it’s going to help Y/N?”

“It’s a book about her…” Ignis began pulling out thick journals quickly opening them and then discarding them to the floor.

“Her? I don’t follow…” Prompto leaned forward putting his hands on his knees, “I’m…I’m gonna…sit…”

Ignis glanced back at him briefly sitting on the ground as he pulled out another one, “You’re aware that I interviewed her for a time when she first came…”

“Uh…kinda…I was wrapped up with exams…” Prompto scratched his head thinking back, “Had a lot of training with the guard too…”

“Well I did…” He let another book fall, “I had asked her about how she got here…her response was the Fade.”

“The place she said before zonking out. Where is it?” Prompto was beginning to focus in now.

“That’s hard to explain…” Ignis scanned the book in his hands finding what he needed, “She explained that is was a space between worlds or realities…”

_“I don’t follow.” Ignis leaned forward picking up his coffee taking a sip._

_You stood up walking toward the window of his office thinking to yourself. Finally, you turned back to him, “Look at the window.”_

_“Alright.” He adjusted in his seat watching you._

_You turned back around looking at the window, “We’re here…and you can clear see the world outside, which can be anywhere else…your city, my home…. The fade is everything in the glass.”_

_He looked at the glass seeing your reflection as you continued on, “It’s this strange place that is exactly like here, but different. It’s a place you can experience your greatest desire and your deepest fear all at once. You can’t trust anything you see, but you want to so badly.”_

_“I follow that…but how is it you passed through there to here. Just like the window it’s a barrier from one world to the other” You looked down at your hand as he spoke._

_“I was given a mark by chance.” You held up your hand to him showing what looked like a strange dark burn, “It allowed me to open and close rips in the veil. It gave me a link or something…you’re not supposed to go to Fade physically, you’re only supposed to let your mind go there.”_

_“Why can’t you go physically? You obviously have…” He began writing down some notes glancing up at you as looked down to your hand tracing the pattern._

_“Going there…it’s a nightmare. In a dream your mind allows you to rationalize things. When given the impossible…” You started to say._

_“Your mind fills in the blanks.” He finished for you, “So when your mind goes there it looks more real?”_

_“Yes, actually. Accounts say you’ll have a hard time distinguishing it from reality. We can lose a lot of mages to the Fade if they aren’t prepared enough.” You crossed your arms looking back at the window, “But physically…you only see parts of reality…if you were to actually be part of the glass do you think it would look this clear?”_

_“No, of course not.” He tilted his head, “It’s made of several different particles and substances…”_

_“So, you would see that…and the chair you sit in…the table would be encrusted with glass fragments. Your coffee would look full, but it would be all solid.” You frowned looking back to him, “The monster you saw that day in the courtyard comes from there. Demons of all varieties, all strong enough to take over the strongest minds and feed off of them until you become part of the Fade.”_

_“We have something similar here…It’s more like a sickness for us though derived from a substance called Miasma. It’s why at night and dark situations deamons show themselves…Miasma can’t flourish in the light. I wonder if it’s related to your Fade.” He thought absently before writing something down again as you turned to the window, “Tell me, do you think you could find a way back into the Fade?”_

_“Why?” Your head snapped back to him worry lines creasing your face._

_He looked at you as your tone shifted, “I don’t intend to go there…it’s sounds like an unfit place to be. I simply wanted to know if there was a way, and if you were looking for it.”_

_You stayed silent for a long time before stepping back over to your seat, “There’s always a way. It’s…in a way a substance that pierces through the world. Back home…the barrier, we call it a veil, has thinned so much it’s easy to accidently fall into the Fade by making camp in the wrong spot. It’s not the same here, so I’m not sure what it would look like.”_

_“How so?” He watched you grip the back of the chair tightly._

_You looked at him trying to find the words, “I can’t really explain it…back home it looked like…like a shimmer. It’s a wave, but not…I’m sorry.”_

_“It’s alright.” He smiled at you thinking back to your arrival, “I think I saw what you meant your first day here. It was like a green wave of light…”_

_“If you walked toward a dense part…you’d more than likely slip into it somehow, but I haven’t seen or felt it here…I certainly don’t glow anymore…” You told him quietly looking back to your hand, “It’s like your veil is whole. I’m sure we could find a weak point, but I wouldn’t want to subject your people to the risks of opening the Fade up. It’s kind of a relief actually…”_

_“I understand, I wouldn’t mind hearing more about it someday.” He smiled at you trying to set you back at ease._

“She’s in the Fade.” He pointed to the open page, “She must have found a thin part of the veil in the city somewhere, probably caused by all the magical energy used during the attack.”

“Okay…that explains what is happening to her, but how do we pull her out.” Cor looked at him not liking the look on Ignis’ face.

“I need to go back where she fell in…and I need to go after her.” Ignis told everyone.

“Out of the question.” Cor shook his head.

“I’m not asking you…any of you.” Ignis looked at his friends who insisted on being part of the explanation, “Noctis has already released me for the time being. I don’t need anyone’s permission.”

Noctis shifted on his feet glancing over to Cor, “I did…but Iggy…”

“I can’t let her stay there…I love her and she’s the mother of my child.” Ignis shook his head speaking firmly, “I’m not going to lose her to something as trivial as a dream that I can pull her out of.”

“Sounds a lot worse than just a dream, Ignis.” Gladio sighed as he crossed his arms, “More like a potential nightmare.”

“All the more reason I need to get her out. The longer she stays the harder it is for her to break away from it.” Ignis told him, “And the more likely it becomes real and affects her out here.”

Cor took in a deep breath looking at him, “It already has…”

“What do you mean?” Ignis looked at him eyes filling with worry, “What happened?”

“The only thing the doctor came up with was she felt like she was drowning or suffocating…” Cor told him, “It was brief…but enough to be troubling.”

Ignis looked at them all before nodding, “I’m not going to waste any more time…I’m going to get her home.”

You took in a deep breath as your eyes slowly began to open. You hadn’t felt so comfortable in a long time. An arm slithered around your waist making your smile, “I thought you would have been up hours ago.”

You turned freezing for a moment at the face you saw. Nyx smiled lazily at you, “Me? Really?”

“Wha…” You moved away from him, “Nyx…”

“Babe, what’s wrong?” He sat up as you moved off the bed away from worry filling his eyes, “Baby…”

You stared at him as your chest rose up and down as you shut your eyes, “I don’t…something isn’t…”

“Y/N…what is it?” He moved to the edge of the bed reaching for your hands.

“Don’t!” You slapped his hands away opening your eyes looking at him, “I-I…Nyx….”

“It’s okay.” He raised his hands calm coming over his features. He reached out to you holding his arms open, “Baby, it’s okay…”

You started to shake as tears filled your eyes, “Nyx…I…”

He stood up moving to you wrapping his arms around you tightly, “It’s okay…the doc said this might happen for a while. You hit your head really hard.”

“I don’t…I don’t remember…” You shook your head as you hugged him feeling cold as you did, “Why can’t I remember?”

“Shh…” He rubbed your back in soothing motions as he spoke, “It’s okay, we got this. Things will start coming back slowly. Just…just take a breath and tell me what you remember?”

You took a deep breath in through your nose letting it out through your mouth before you spoke, “I…don’t…”

“Let me help.” He pulled away looking at your face, “You were on the way to the citadel to meet…”

“…Ignis…” You nodded a little shutting your eyes, “we had a meeting. I took a cab…”

“Yeah, you did.” Nyx smile showed in his voice, “What happened next?”

“We didn’t stop and…” You looked at him as he touched your face sending shivers down your spine, “and…there was a truck…”

“Yeah.” He nodded before resting his forehead against yours, “Thank the Six for airbags…it could have been a lot worse if you had been flung from the car.”

“It rolled over.” He nodded again frowning as your head came to rest on his chest, “Why didn’t I…”

“Like I said…” Nyx took your hands in his kissing them, “you hit your head…”

You stared into his eyes and nodded. There was this strange sensation buzzing in the back of your head as he kissed your forehead, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re fine, babe.” He looked over to the clock on the bedside table, “I do have to go though…”

“Fine…” You frowned a little as he squeezed your hands.

“I can stay…” He looked at you worried, “I’ll tell them, they’ll understand.”

“No, you need to go work. The king needs you.” You told him taking your hands back, “Go.”

“Sweet Shiva…” You heard him say as he turned away. It made your skin crawl. Every syllable sounding wrong in your ears, “you’re too understanding.”

You watched him freeze before turning to you again, a smirk coming to his face, “I said something wrong, didn’t I? Damn…I thought for sure this would be the one. Handsome gentleman…potential for you to screw it all up by having an affair…death destruction fighting…”

“What is this…” You started to back up slowly away from him.

“Haven’t you pieced it together yet, Inquisitor?” His eyes blackened as ooze began to drip from them, “You brought me here…and I’ve met so many friends who’ve taught me how this place works.”

“Ardyn…” You hissed as you ran toward the door.

“We have a winner!” He shouted after you, “Using this form is so much fun…You did love him didn’t you, almost as much as that retainer.”

You grabbed the handle and it disintegrated in your hand. Panic started to fill you when you turned around. A monster in Nyx’s body strode toward you, “You make it too easy girl!”

You shut your eyes awaiting whatever was about to happen, when a deep burly voice sang out, “Not this time!”

“Who are you?” You opened your eyes seeing Ardyn in his true form holding off some sort of energy attack.

“Never you mind.” The voice was familiar as it spoke with cocky confidence, “It’s time for you to go.”

The light faded for a brief second letting you see a silhouette wielding a staff summoning for another string of bright energy attacks. Ardyn cried out in pain before shimmering away. Your eyes adjusted slowly at the approaching person.

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” They asked as you sank to the floor the façade around you began to fade away with each of his steps, “Y/N?”

“H-Hawke?” You grabbed onto his arms feeling how warm he felt. This is what a person was supposed to feel like, “It’s really you?”

He smirked a little despite looking tired and ragged, “Who else would it be?”


	15. Oaths and Hearts - 15

[Originally posted by tachishi](https://tmblr.co/Z9qZwv2V-e4yl)

“It’s really you.” You reached up, holding Hawke’s face. It felt worn and weathered as if it had been through many storms. Streaks of grey shot through his dark hair and beard that had grown longer.

“I will answer all your questions Inquisitor, but we cannot stay here. He will come back and I doubt the same tricks will work twice.” Hawke squeezed your hands before reaching for his staff and standing.

You stood up looking around seeing the pungent greens and browns of the fade, “…the Fade…”

“Yes…now come.” He held out his hand to you, “You’re not really here…but we have to find the door back to you. I’ll take you someplace safe until we can figure out where that is.”

You nodded taking his warm hand in his and followed behind him in silence. He seemed to know every path, nook, and crack to take them away. Finally, hours later when you could take the silence no more you spoke softly, “I’m so sorry…”

He stopped and looked down into your eyes. He shook his head, “Please tell me you have not held onto my memory as a burden?”

“It was an impossible choice…I would have stayed myself…” You began to tear up and fell silent when his free hand fell to your shoulder firmly.

“It was the right one. Alastair…as strong a man he is…do you really think he could have survived here?” Hawke smiled chuckling, “Sarcasm only does so much here…it had to be a mage, one who’s dealt with the fade before…and it couldn’t have been you, you held the power to close the rifts that plagued our home. It had to be me.”

“You can’t possibly be alright with it…” You asked as he turned continuing down a narrow path, “Hawke…”

“I admit…there was a time I was angry…” He nodded a little, “I gave up so much to keep you safe…My home, my life…Fenris…”

He looked at you again sighing, “Then I remember…if you hadn’t gone, I would have likely never made it back to Fenris anyways. Orlais is quite far from the Free Marches. I’m sure the world would have crumbled before I stepped foot in Ferelden. At least this way, I know he’s safe and alive.”

“…Varric…he wrote a letter…” You hung your head a little, “He wrote two actually…one to Carver and Fenris…Carver apparently responded, but Fenris…I never heard if he replied.”

“I doubt he would respond.” He kept walking as he reached back undoing a bag on his back as he stepped inside a cave of some sort. You looked around seeing how it was set up like a small home. Books lined a shelf, a fire was in the center a cauldron over it bubbling with something, nearby a cot and stool rested comfortably against the wall, “It’s not how Fenris would react. I’m sure he went out and found some of the Tevinter slavers to work out his grief.”

You watched him laugh a little setting down the bag pulling out what looked to be cheese and bread, “Hawke it’s been almost a decade…how have you survived?”

“Well…for a while it waves of demons…soon they backed off realizing I wasn’t just some helpless sleeping mage…” He looked over to you gesturing to the stool before he began slicing the bread and cheese, “I looked for a way out. There was a way in, so logically there’s a way out, haven’t been successful yet.”

“Then there are the spirits.” He looked at you, “Not always helpful, but not malicious like demons. I began visiting with them more and more. They helped me not feel alone, but it’s not the same as your own loved ones. After that it was just adapting…you begin to see things from different angles and perspectives. It’s that or you die.”

“And you were never one to quit.” You smiled a little.

“Well you’re here now, so things must be looking up.” He smirked a little bit before it faded seeing you look away quickly, “…or not…”

“I need to tell you what happened…” You met his gaze finally as he sat across from you, “Starting with…I haven’t been home in a long time…”

[Originally posted by ffxvcaps](https://tmblr.co/ZBGJqx2Uc1QtW)

“Ignis! Just wait a second!” Gladio shouted at him as he rushed down the hill of debris after his friend, “You can’t just run off!”

Ignis looked around the area as the trio ran up behind him, “Look for something out of place…almost like you’re seeing double or feeling déjà vu.”

“Iggy, are you sure…” Noctis began to speak.

“Noct…” Ignis turned to him seeing his blue eyes widen as he spoke with firm authority, “I would go to the ends of the earth to protect and serve you. But for Y/N…please understand that I would traverse further into any unknown…and then one step more.”

Noct took in a deep breath nodding slowly, “I understand.”

“I don’t!” Prompto looked at them all as surprised filled all their eyes, “I mean I get we need to help Y/N, I do…she’s one of us! But I don’t understand why you think you have to go alone. We need to stick together. We’re stronger together.”

Ignis looked at the young Crownsguard before he spoke, “Prompto, you still have a lot to learn, but your loyalty is commendable. I will not be here…I will need you to make sure our king is safe and well cared for. My responsibilities will be split between you and Gladio.”

“But…wouldn’t it be faster…” He frowned hanging his head as he clenched his fist tightly, “We’ve just lost so much already…”

Gladio stepped close to him put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders, “Don’t let Iggy’s lanky appearance fool you, he’s capable of doing everything we can do together all by himself. He did all the training we did and more…one day he’s going to be General to the King, Noct’s right hand.”

“Damn straight.” Noct slapped a hand on Ignis’ back looking at him with pride, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Okay…” Prompto looked at Ignis with worried eyes, “But you have to come back, you have to promise. Come back with Y/N.”

“That I can do.” Ignis offered his hand to Prompto who took it tightly, “Now…help me find the way.”

They began scouring the area looking for any abnormality. Ignis had his journal out explaining over and over how you described the doorway to hime. Evening was setting on them as he scanned the area for the thousandth time.

“Hey Iggy?” He looked over to Noct who sat on a broken desk, “I just had a thought…Y/N has been there before…you’d think she’d be able to come back quickly.”

“Yes…what’s your point?” He shut the journal looking at the young king.

“What if it’s hard for her because he body isn’t near the door?” Noct watched Ignis stand straighter as he went on, “Libertus wouldn’t have known any better, he just wanted to get her help, but she told you that people fell into this place by falling asleep. Obviously, she knows that because they woke up.”

“She has always talked about needing anchors to come back…she could have meant herself…” Ignis took off his glasses wiping a hand over his face as he looked toward the setting sun.

That’s when he saw it. Almost indistinguishable from the sun’s glare. A soft shimmer, he took a step forward, “Noct you should follow that lead.”

“I can give Cor a call now.” Noct stood up watching Ignis carefully, “Maybe we can set up a tent nearby, once we find the way.”

“You won’t need to look much further.” Ignis told him as he kept stepping forward toward the shimmer. He could hear soft voices calling toward him. Voices he’d almost forgotten, it had been so long, “Mother?”

He blinked once and as a bright light blinded him momentarily. When he opened them again his eyes adjusted slowly seeing his old home. He stood there confused trying to get his balance back. He jumped as a warm voice washed from behind him, “Ignis, we’re going to be late.”

He turned seeing his mother smiling at him his father helped her with her jacket, “Mother?”

She tilted her head a little as she stepped toward him, “Darling is something wrong?”

He leaned into her touch as she cupped his cheek. He felt himself tearing up as your voice came to him, _“The Fade gives you everything you ever wanted as it sucks the very life out of you.”_

“Ignis?” His father stepped up behind his mother.

Swallowing down the painful knot in his throat he took a step away from them, “I-I know you’re not real.”

“…wha…” His mother looked to his father, “Roderick…”

“We knew this might happen, Eleanor.” Roderick put his arm around her shoulder before looking at Ignis, “Son, do you remember the accident?”

Ignis shook his head, “There was no accident…I came here to look for someone…”

He stepped around them to head for the door. His mother reached out grabbing his arm with both hands, “Ignis please…you need help…”

She felt so real to him as she tried to pull him back, “You’re not real…”

“Baby please…I’m your mother…” Tears welled up in her eyes. His eyes…he had his mother’s eyes. He had almost forgotten, “You were in an accident…it confused you.”

He pulled his arm from her with difficulty only of his have his father step in his way, “Ignis, be logical…”

“Though it pains me…I am.” He looked at his father balling his fist, “You are just…just a dream.”

“…” His father stared at him for a long time before bits and pieces of the room behind him began to fade away, “You’re not going anywhere…”

“I will find Y/N,” Ignis’ eyes narrowed on Roderick, “and I will leave with her.”

The image of his father began to shift and distort into a disgusting creature with insect like arms protruding from his back as his legs hovered over the ground. The rags it wore shifted around its skeletal frame as it clicked and hissed, “Humanssss…ck…fragile thingsss their mindsss…fear would be more appropriate it me thinkssss…”

“He has heart, but he’s too keen…” He looked back to where his mother once stood seeing a naked woman with purple skin and horns. She smirked tilting her head letting the purple flame that was in place of hair trail through the air as her tail flicked like a cat ready to pounce, “we’ll try it your way next.”

Rain began to fall thickly against his face as everything darkened around him. The two hideous creatures, who he determined were demons, disappeared from view. He spun around as the rain only got worse.

He could feel his heart beating loudly in his ears. He could hear your other reminder to him. This place could show your deepest desire, your deepest fear, and everything in between. Right now, he was inside a night that he ran from for years.

He looked around trying to steady his breathing as the road became clear under his feet. The rain was bouncing of the pavement. Each drop raising the water.

He turned again seeing the lights coming towards him. Quickly, he jumped off the road in time to see Roderick glance out the window toward him. Ignis felt a sick cold weight drop into his stomach as the car rode off down the road into the darkness.

The sound of screeching tires and crunching metal echoed in the space. He felt himself tense and clench his fist tightly as he shook his head, “It’s not real…”

He turned to walk away only to find himself once again on the road. He shook his head spinning around in the rain. Again the headlights in the distance came towards him. He stepped out of the way this time seeing his mother in the passenger seat.

He felt himself involuntarily reach for her. The same noises as before echoed around him. He put his hands to his head shaking it, “It’s not real…it’s not them…”

You watched Hawke putting things in a bag. Provisions, blankets, water… He had taken your story very well and had only asked to clarify a few things. The main one focusing on your child.

Your form here in the Fade wasn’t one that showed how far along you were. In fact, the more you were talking with him you found your clothes seemed to change into what you would wear around Skyhold. You asked him about it, he only smiled pointing out that I was the dreaming.

“We should head out. I don’t know how this would affect your unborn son.” Hawke threw the pack on before moving to his staff, “There’s a reason why mages in the circle terminate anything that resulted after fraternizations.”

“I’m aware…” You shook your head standing to your feet, “It wasn’t like I planned it…”

“No…but you of all people knew how to be careful. Especially you…” Hawke spoke quietly, “I never apologized by the way…”

“You needn’t…Cullen and I weren’t exactly being discreet that day.” You reflected to the moment he referred to.

_“What is it all for then?!” Cullen shouted at you across the room, “What is all of this fighting for if not to have a family and preserve the future?”_

_“It’s different…when you’re a mage.” You crossed your arms trying to remain calm, “You wouldn’t understand…”_

_“Then help me to…” He stepped over to you putting his hands on your arms, “My darling, please…I love you…I want…I want to have a family with you.”_

_You looked into his eyes feeling tears come to your eyes, “It’s not possible…”_

_“What do you mean?” His brow crinkled in that particular way that always made you worry about him. You hated that you were the cause of it, “Y/N, what do you mean?”_

_“Cullen…” You sniffed looking away, “I…I won’t allow it.”_

_You watched as his face went blank as he took a step back, “You won’t allow it…”_

_“Cullen, you know what it’s like for a mage…you-you witnessed two circles and all of their cruelty.” You watched him turn away from you, “You can’t expect me want that for a child! Andraste’s grace, I was fourteen and privileged because of my nobility and I was still…”_

_You stopped letting your arms fall shaking your head, “I don’t need to defend my decision to you.”_

_“No?” He turned to you anger clear on his face, “Did you ever consider what I wanted? Ever?”_

_“Cullen…” You sighed shutting your eyes._

_“I want children!” His voice raised as he stepped toward you, “I want to be a father so I can change the world and teach my children that magic is not to be feared if you’re willing to understand! So that what you went through at Ostwick will never happen to another mage!”_

_“I don’t!” You shouted back at him, “It’s not my responsibility to change the world! I’ve done enough as it is, and I will see it through, but I don’t want more!”_

The creak of the door made you both look over and Hawke stared at the both of you for a long time. He apologized asking to speak with the Inquisitor. You kept seeing Cullen for a long while after that…but you knew that had been the end of the relationship.

“This Ignis…he must be something special for you to lose yourself.” Hawke smirked a little walking next to you down the path.

You looked at him and smiled, “He is, he really is. He’s understanding…strategic…and kind, so kind.”

“You, my friend, have a type.” Hawke nudged you, “Strong strategic blonde gentleman, no doubt easy on the eyes, and a smile that dazzles for days, right?”

“When he does smile, yes. And I never said he was blonde…” He laughed telling you he assumed simply because you had good taste as you chuckled a little before sighing. You missed Ignis so much, you could swear you heard him calling your name.

Hawke grabbed you by the arm taking you from your thoughts. He gently pulled you off the side pressing himself against the wall, “There’s a nightmare over there.”

“A nightmare demon?” You felt yourself grow cold, “Hawke…”

“No…just a nightmare…probably a lost soul trapped in memory…or a fabrication…” He pointed out the dark area, “It’s in the way…I’m certain your way out is on the other side of it.”

“We should help them.” You told him trying to peer over.

“Are you mad?” Hawke looked at you with furrowed brow, “Stepping into someone’s nightmare…it could shatter you. Make you forget who you are.”

“But that person is in danger!” You pointed over his shoulder, “If we can help-”

“There’s no time…I can’t focus on saving you if we’re saving them!” He snapped at you taking your arms in his hands, “You have to think of your unborn son.”

You stared into his eyes for a long time before you nodded. You hated that people kept using Ulric against you. You knew your condition…you knew your limits…and yet you always fell in line, “Fine…then what do we do?”

Hawke looked back at that black mass for a moment, “We go around and play it safe. You have to do exactly what I tell you. It’s going to bring us close to where I found you before…do you understand?”

“I do.” You nodded slowly before taking in a deep breath, “What about Ardyn?”

“One problem at a time.” Hawke sighed adjusting the pack on his shoulder, “If we’re lucky we don’t have to worry about him.”

“When have we ever been lucky?” You hissed at him as he started down the path again.

He didn’t answer you as you both moved down the path. Tension only seemed to rise with each passing hour. Your nerves felt on fire as you looked around the open area. Nothing seemed amiss as you moved a good distance away from the nightmare, but you knew better then to just relax.

_…Y/N…_

You stopped whipping around looking around the area as your heart thumped in your ears. You could hear Hawke behind you, “We need to keep moving…”

“Sh!” You held up your hand to get him to stay silent.

_…Y/N!…_

You took a step toward the nightmare swirling like a hurricane, “Did you hear that?”

“…yes…” Hawke stepped toward you, “It’s not him…it can’t be.”

You heard your name again calling out the distance, “Ignis…”

“Y/N, be reasonable. Logically think it out…” Hawke grabbed your arm, “What are the chances…”

“You don’t know him.” You looked at Hawke shaking your head, “Ignis would find a way…”

“Stop…” Hawke grabbed your arm, “We are so close to getting you home and the more we linger here, the more likely your other friend will show back up.”

Again you heard your name, it sounded like it was in so much pain, but you had to be sure, “I’m sorry Hawke…”

He called after you as you ripped your arm running full speed toward the swirling darkness. As soon as you entered the void you were jettisoned back in a memory from long ago. You shivered instantly drawing your arms close and across your chest.

You struggled walking forward through the thick snow as the blizzard only seemed to ramp up. You back in the ruins of Haven after meeting Corypheus for the first time.

You jaw chattered as the cold sunk deep into your bones, “No…nono…Ignis!”

You stopped looking around at the wind blew your hair around wildly. You didn’t hear a response…feeling dread sink into your gut you began to doubt your decision.

“Y/N!” Your spun looking in the dark toward the voice.

“Ignis!” You shouted again running, falling toward the voice, “Ignis!”

Snow mixed with rain. Terrain shifted under your feet as the nightmares began to overlap with one another. You could just make out a silhouette in the distance. You forced your self to move faster as his form became clearer with every step.

You rushed into his arms the nightmare ripple out away from the both of you. Rain and snow stopped in place swirling around as if a protective shield enclosed the both of you. He pulled away brushing your hair from your face before resting his forehead against yours.

“How…” You stared into his eyes as tears dripped down your face, “How…”

“You give very good instructions on what to look for.” He brushed them away with his thumbs, “I couldn’t let you stay here.”

“Ignis…” You shook your head until he took your face in his hand kissing you. He was here, he was really here.

“How…I’ve been here so long…how did you two…” Ignis moved in front of you instinctively when Hawke came upon the two of you as the void began to fade away from the area, “You should both be…not sane…”

“It’s okay, Ignis.” You put your hand on his arm looking at Hawke, “This is my friend…he’s gonna help us go home.”


	16. Oaths and Hearts -16

[Originally posted by ffxvcaps](https://tmblr.co/ZBGJqx2UwYJhA)

Ignis felt your hand in his gently squeezing as this bewildered man stared at you. You gave him a small smile as you introduced him, “This is Hawke.”

Recognition flashed through his eyes as they met Hawke’s, “Your Hawke? The one told you me about.”

“Hey, there is only one me.” Hawke smirked a little looking between the two of you.

“Yes, that Hawke.” You rolled your eyes a little, “But this isn’t a place to talk…”

Ignis looked back to Hawke as he spoke, “She’s right, we need to get you-”

He was cut off as a dark energy way struck him across the chest. Ignis’ eyes widened as the same creatures before strode toward them. He moved in front of you as the hideous one began to speak, “I see now…love… it always gets in the way.”

“Be quick!” The other hissed at her, “The infernal one approaches.”

He heard you take in quick breath before whispering to him, “Move!”

Reacting to the word he dove toward Hawke as you let out a cry green energy shooting forth from your hands. You hit the purple one directly. Its cry faded to the wind as its form disintegrated. The other one began rushing toward him and Hawke.

He reached out trying to summon forth his daggers, but nothing came. Raising his arm to block the screaming creature he watched as it froze. Literally…

He looked at Hawke whose hand was raise slightly, a small shimmer fading away, “What an ugly bastard…”

“Thank you.” Ignis looked at him before standing and helping him up.

Hawke groaned holding his side as he got to his feet, “Just another day…don’t mention it.”

“You’re hurt.” You walked over to them looking down to Hawke’s side, “Move your hands.”

“It’s fine.” He brushed your hands away as you reached for him.

“Hawke.” You sounded cross, something that Ignis was not used to.

“Inquisitor.” He smirked before reaching down for his staff, “We have more important things to worry about. Getting you both home for one. We shouldn’t waste any more time…your dear _friend_ sounds like he’s on his way.”

“Friend?” Ignis whispered to you as Hawke took a few steps away to get a better idea where to head.

You looked at him a bit of fear lacing your eyes. He found himself distracted momentarily watching the way your lips tightened before you spoke. He missed you desperately and desired to crash his mouth against yours until breath escaped the both of you.

It was your voice that made the daydream disappear and the name you spoke made his anxiety shoot through the roof, “Ardyn…he’s here and…”

When you didn’t go on Ignis pressed you, “And what?”

“And he’s seeking revenge against me for putting him here.” You shut your eyes, “Ignis…”

“We need to move. Now.” Hawke stepped back toward them as he pointed behind them, “That, is what I followed when I found you.”

Ignis followed his hand and saw a dark cloud. Almost like the nightmare, but denser. His eyes widened a little before he looked at you, “Miasma…”

Your eyes widened and Hawke stared at you both, “What, what is that?”

“Another way to make demons…” you frowned looking at them both, “Andraste, what have I done?”

“This is not your fault.” Ignis took your hands in his, “But I agree that we mustn’t linger here longer than necessary.”

“Your way home is this way…” Hawke turned slightly and began walking.

Ignis stayed close to you as you walked silently next to him. His one hand gently came to rest on you back, “You’re thinking quite hard about something…”

“When isn’t she? She’s a problem solver, but you should know that.” You scowled glaring at Hawke as he laughed a little.

“I do know, but I also know she doesn’t share the burden of her thoughts enough.” Ignis smiled at you a little, “The weight gets heavy, you needn’t carry alone anymore.”

You looked into his eyes as they began to water up, “When we get out of here…”

“I will be right beside you. Don’t be afraid.” He squeezed your arms before he spoke again, “We’re so close to waking up, what’s troubling you?”

You looked back to Hawke before you spoke, “Come with us.”

Hawke stopped and turned to you as you went on stepping toward him, “Eos could offer you so much. Please don’t stay here…”

Ignis watched a range of emotions fly through Hawkes eyes before he shook his head, “You might have given up on Thedas…but I haven’t.”

“The chance of us physically coming to the Fade was infinitesimal…finding a door home…less. The rifts are closed, the veil only thins on specific days and I couldn’t even tell you what time of the year it is there anymore.” You told him your frown deepening, “Hawke please…”

“9:51…” He looked into your eyes intensely as he shook his head, “the year is 9:51 and it’s the 12th day of Pluitanis…approximately…I have not lost count. Like I’m sure you know they exact amount of days you’ve been away from you lover here. I will go home, Y/N, don’t lose faith in me.”

“I can’t leave you here again.” You shook your head shutting your eyes, “You’ve suffered enough.”

“Yes! I have, but it’s my choice! It’s always been my choice!” Hawke raised his voice, “I followed you, I didn’t have to. I volunteered to stay; you didn’t pick me! Now stop wasting valuable time, if you die here then there’s blood on my hands and not just yours, but your child’s.”

“Enough.” The both of them looked at Ignis, “Isn’t this what this place does? It takes everything you feel and twists it into something ugly.”

Ignis watched you both take a deep breath in before nodding. He sighed shaking his head, “I can’t imagine the decisions you both have had to make in a world ripped apart at the seams…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish saying how he felt the both of you were smarter then this situation. Dark miasma particulates rushed around him taking you out of his view. He shouted for you taking a step forward falling to his knees. It was like he was in windstorm.

He groaned pushing himself up a bit of panic welling up in him, “Y/N!”

“Yes…” His blood ran cold at the sound of Ardyn’s voice, “Hear your lover’s voice as he worries for you.”

A flash gave Ignis a direction to follow. He heard the sound of Hawke crying out in pain as Ardyn began to speak again, “No, no, no…no interruptions from you this time.”

“Leavuhh…leave him…” He moved closer seeing to silhouettes as you struggled to get out the words.

“You care for this man too…interesting…How many others are there?” Ignis finally came into the eye of the storm seeing Ardyn holding you up by your throat. You were clawing at his hand as you struggled to get air.

“Let her go!” Ignis shouted getting Ardyn’s attention snapped to him. Ignis’ eyes widened seeing the scourge that had taken over is body. Black ooze dripped from his eyes and mouth.

“Oh good…I can commence with the theatrics now.” Adryn’s eyes glowed an amber hue as he smirked.

“I said let her go.” Ignis squared off with him preparing himself for the worse.

“I have no intention of doing that.” A painful gasp escaped you he squeezed harder, “Far from it. She’ll dangle here as I slowly kill you. Then I’ll throw her into another dream until she breaks and I’m able to get what I need to get out of this hellscape.”

Ignis threw up his arms to block the sword that came toward him, but it never came. He lowered his arms slowly seeing a shield similar to one Noctis would use. Kneeling before him a hooded figure daggers shimmering away from his hands. A glaive?

(Art credit to [@kantonliu](https://tmblr.co/mesK0FKzzZLT_wn2MR4lRHw) on Tumblr)

“What now?!” Ardyn hissed dropping you to the ground.

Ignis watched look at the figure in front of him, eyes widening as your hand went to your neck, “…Nyx…”

The figure stood up slowly reaching up for his hood as the shield faded away. The fade haircut was practically a signature for the man in front of him, but his voice was different, “This ends now…”

Ardyn made a move to attack but stranger moved in a blur, the same shimmer of kings, up to him. His hand landed firmly against Ardyn’s chest flinging him backwards and away from you. Ignis stood momentarily paralyzed by what was unfolding in front of him.

As he began to process the man knelt down to you helping you to your feet, “Are you okay?”

Ignis stepped forward as you stared up at this mans face. Another groan drew his attention away for a moment. He saw Hawke getting to his feet looking worse then before. He met Ignis gaze waving him off.

Ignis nodded as he turned back to you and this man. Everything began to catch up with him. He didn’t have the dark hair of Nyx Ulric, nor was it the same length. In fact he wasn’t even the same build as him.

“Who’s this guy?” Hawke asked stepping next to Ignis as he watched you reach up to his face. A very intimate gesture.

“You don’t know?” Ignis felt the crease in his brow grow.

“No…never seen him before.” Hawke looked at Ignis who’s eyes were trained on you.

The man put his hands over yours as you began to shake your head eyes filling with tears, “No…No you can’t be here…”

“Everything has always led here.” He took your hands between his giving them a kiss, “Always…”

“I’ll find a way.” You let out a sob before he pulled you into a hug gently turning slowly so he was facing them.

Ignis felt his breath leave him as he met his eyes. Green pools full of conviction as he spoke, “I know you would…if you remembered…”

“Wha…” You pulled away as his hand came up to your cheek.

“Sleep…” You began to fall back. He easily scooped you up looking at your face a small smile on his face before looking at Ignis, “Take her home, the way should be clear for you now.”

He stepped forward placing you in Ignis’ arms brushing his hand over your hair one last time. Ignis looked at his face seeing the familiar features. His eyes shifted to him again and Ignis felt his lips part slightly as he took a step away.

“Go.” He nodded summoning a set of daggers to his sides, “I’ll finish this once and for all, you don’t need to worry about Ardyn anymore.”

Ignis watched him turn away, quickly he turned to Hawke passing you to him before he stepped toward him, “Ulric…”

He stopped and turned to Ignis before he tilted his head a little smiling. He had your smile, “Guess I shouldn’t be surprised…I knew she’d recognize me…was iffy about you.”

“Why are you here?” He looked toward where Ardyn was before looking at Ignis again, “Ulric…”

“It doesn’t matter…” He wiped a hand over his mouth, that was when Ignis saw the Lucii Ring, “you won’t remember. You need to go. Now.”

He turned again and Ignis felt a lump grow in his throat, “I hope you know, that I love you and I’m proud of you.”

Ulric stop once more before nodding and turning around as tears formed in his eyes, “Every day, dad…I knew every single day.”

Ignis felt a well of emotions wash over him as Ulric stepped back throwing his arms around. He pressed his own arms around the young man, “You’re a Scientia…more then that you’re a Trevelyan and named after a strong man…you do everything you can do survive and go home.”

“Yes sir.” Ulric squeezed him one more before letting go, “Now go, I’ll finish this.”

Ignis nodded watching his son turn one final time heading away to fight the impossible. He wiped a hand over his mouth before forcing himself to turn and walk toward you and Hawke. Each step was agony and desire to turn around and help his son, but if they didn’t leave now…perhaps he’d never exist.

“Everything in order?” Hawke asked as he repositioned you into Ignis’ arms.

Ignis nodded looking at you resting in his arms, “Yes…we don’t have much time…”

“I’ll take point and clear anything out of the way.” Hawke nodded stepping forward.

Ignis followed quickly hearing explosions and roars behind them growing with each passing moment. He forced himself not to look back even as the ground shook beneath his feet. Soon Hawke was pointing ahead to a crack a head. It was bright and shining, and bits of Insomnia could be seen through it.

“There you go…the door home.” Hawke smiled at Ignis.

Ignis looked back seeing a bright light explode in the distance. He choked looking down to you, “Oh Six…”

“That was your boy wasn’t it?” Ignis looked at Hawke as he pulled his staff off his back, “Hmm…I suppose I still have a little fight left in me…”

“What will you do after?” Ignis asked him quietly.

“I suppose what I have been…” Hawke looked at him thoughtfully, “I remember being really foggy when I woke up from the fade…but if you can try to hold on to this…tell her I’m fine, that I found my way.”

Ignis followed him as he began walking away, “I do hope you find your way back to Fenris…”

“Did she tell you everything?” Hawke smirked looking back at him before nodding, “Thank you.”

Ignis smiled at him before taking a deep breath looking back to Insomnia. He looked down to you when you moved a little, “Almost home…”

_“…I…-now…opmto…”_

Your eyes opened looking up a bright white sheet. You felt heavy as you began looking around. Blurry visions of people came into view to the right as familiar voices began flooding your ears.

“Well we can’t just let them fight alone.”

“Prompto…Ignis told us to stay with Noct, so that’s what we’re going to do.” Gladio’s deep voice tried to be reassuring.

“Guys…” Noct spoke up suddenly, “Look…”

You looked over to where he was pointing. In a bed next to yours was Ignis. He smiled at you before he began to sit up.

“Whoa hey hey!” The boys began to rush over as he sat up all talking at once, “Iggy slow down…wait…you shouldn’t be…”

Ignis held up his hand to silence them as he swung his feet off the bed and stood up taking a step toward you. You watched him lean down to you pressing his forehead against yours. You reached up touching his face as his one hand rested against your belly.

“I had strangest dream…” You whispered getting him to laugh. You nudged his nose with yours, “You’re here…”

“I am…and I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled at you as you both heard the other three giving sounds of victory.

“Alright…Happy moments over.” Dr. Reed broke up the party looking at the couple, “There’s been way too many close calls in the last couple of hours and I want to make sure all three of you are healthy.”


	17. Oaths and Hearts - 17

[Originally posted by zacksoldiers](https://tmblr.co/ZoA63l2XlYky3)

You felt distant from the world around you. Perhaps it was the ordered bedrest…or your trip to the Fade that was hazy and like a fog. No matter what you tried you couldn’t put all the pieces together.

You let out a long sigh staring across the city. Rebuilding was beginning and it was going to be a long road. Thankfully the citadel itself was mostly intact. Noct quickly motioned to have everyone set up a base there. Everyone eagerly agreed.

The first floor was converted into a hub and strategic center. Second floor a medical wing, and the third a place for recreation. Most of the kids who began returning with their families over the last few weeks roamed around there. Anything above the third floor was turned into temporary housing.

Lucky for you, your room had always been in the citadel, and that is where they put you. You stood up looking over the railing of the balcony at the dozers moving in to clear the roadways. Getting transportation running again was a priority one. It would allow assistance to be brought in and more importantly bring people home.

“I heard you’re supposed to be resting.” You turned seeing Tor walking over to you, “Forgive me, I knocked but you didn’t answer. I got worried.”

“Sorry, it’s hard to hear with all the banging down there.” Your hands rested on your belly, “He’s excited about it though, practically dancing in here…”

“I bet…all the more reason you should be sitting…and resting.” Tor waved his hand over to the chair.

“Did someone send you to check in on me?” You rolled your eyes as you walked back to the chair, he held still for you as you sat down.

“…not exactly…” He walked over to the balcony looking down at everything, “I’m kinda in a pickle and…well there’s only two people I can talk to. You just happen to be the only one available at the moment, Cor is busy with the rebuild.”

“I…don’t follow…” You felt your brow come together as he turned around looking at you.

“Noctis hasn’t had a lot of time to rewrite a contract…” He spoke quietly looking down for a moment, “As soon as his feet touched Insomnia soil everyone felt the gift of Kings leave them. Everyone but me…”

“…but that’s not possible…we were careful about the wording…” You shook your head, “We never wanted a division…”

“No, we didn’t, but I can’t help but feel…” He held out his hand flame igniting from his fingers began dancing around, “very protective of you and your child…and I didn’t take the second oath…”

“Then we amend the contract made with you.” You told him firmly, “Our allegiance is to Noctis…”

“Yes…it is…but my allegiance is also to Ulric and only he can release it because the tie is to him. His power is my power.” Tor frowned closing his fist extinguishing the flame, “We were desperate to get our home back…that’s why I volunteered…it’s why I became a Glaive in the first place…it doesn’t change that I will follow King Noctis’ orders, but I will have this pull in the back of my mind wondering if I’m truly giving a hundred percent to his orders. I will always wonder if I’m fully committed. I will always worry for Ulric.”

You looked away from him staying silent. You knew how felt…in a way…

“What is it?” You looked back at him seeing concern fall over his Galahdian features. There was something about them that put you at ease. The same way Nyx would.

“Nothing…I just understand what you’re feeling.” You put a hand to your face massaging your forehead.

“Divided.” He watched you nod as he took in a deep breath, “What do you do help it?”

“That’s kinda my pickle…” You let your hand drop looking at him, “You’ve heard where I and Ignis went a month ago?”

“Yeah…crazy shit.” He crossed his arms leaning against the railing, “You had like…an outta body experience or something?”

“That’s one way to explain…It’s more like, like waking up in a fractured world that preys on your dreams and desires, changing them into nightmares.” You shook your head, “I can remember a bit of it…arriving was cold…I saw faces I hadn’t seen in a long time, but I knew they weren’t real. Then the mastermind behind it all showed his face…his favorite thing is to choke people…”

Your hand went to your throat feeling the fading bruise. Dr. Reed had explained to both you and Ignis that during your sleep you suffered wounds. Some of which you both confirmed were things you experienced within the Fade. Some you both were still healing from.

You looked up to Tor’s face as you teared up, “And then he found Nyx in my mind and uh…I stopped fighting so much. Nyx always felt like home…”

Tor sighed grabbing the other chair placing it in front of you before he sat down leaning on his knees taking your hands in his, “We all miss him…all of them…”

You sniffed as tears went down his face, “Yeah…but this place made me question every feeling I had…everything I knew…everything I thought I knew…and I’ve done it before and I almost lost then…and now…”

Tor squeezed your hands again looking you in the eye, “I’m gonna tell something that I probably shouldn’t, but I don’t know if Nyx would have told you…but I hoped he would.”

_Nyx sat at the bar spinning the beer between his hands, “If you look at that drink any harder, it might press stalking charges.”_

_Nyx smirked shaking his head a little, “Artorius…I didn’t think you were due back for a few weeks…what happen? You take care of the Empire all by yourself, with your bad comedy act so we don’t have to fight anymore?”_

_“Ha, if only.” Tor slapped him on that back, “Things got a little hot, our unit played it safe to get the intel back intact.”_

_“Good…I’ll drink to that.” Nyx raised his beer toward him before taking a drink._

_Tor smiled and watched as Nyx put the beer back on the bar. He ordered a round before he spoke again, “So what’s her name?”_

_“What?” Nyx scrunched up his face and looked at him, “What are you talking about?”_

_“You look like someone killed you dog.” Tor winked at the bartender when she set the drinks down, “And everyone knows only a lady could make a man that miserable.”_

_Nyx rolled his eyes shaking his head, “Yeah, okay…whatever.”_

_“Man…wow, whoever she is, she did a number.” Tor took a drink staring at his friend for a long time, watching him shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, he took a deep breath in, “Well, I-”_

_“She’s going out with another guy…” Nyx finally blurted out before sighing._

_“…like she dumped you and …” He picked up his beer watching Nyx slowly deflate._

_“We weren’t dating…” Nyx slumped until his face laid on the table looking at Tor, “We had an arrangement, that happened after a long night of booze and ranting…”_

_“And it became more for you than just good sex…” Tor shook his head setting his beer down with a thunk, “and you never told her…”_

_“I’m an idiot…” Nyx shut his eyes._

_“Yeah…yeah you are.” Tor nodded a little smirking as Nyx’s eyes snapped open._

_“Gee thanks asshole.” Nyx picked himself up wiping a hand over his face, “I really screwed up…”_

_“So, tell her.” Nyx gave him a side eye as he went on, “Tell her that you like her…maybe she’ll end it with the other guy, and you’ll live happily ever after.”_

_“She really likes him…and he’s good for her.” Nyx sighed thinking about it, “Really good for her…”_

_“And you’re not?” Tor punched him in the arm making Nyx wince and glare, “Don’t sell yourself short. What is it you always say…you’re the hero, right?”_

_“Not a very good one, when I can’t even take care of the woman I love.” Nyx sighed reaching for his beer._

_“Whoa…the L word.” Tor’s eyes widened some, “Wow this is a bit more…complicated now.”_

_Nyx looked at him sadly, “…yeah…yeah, I love her. She sees me and not where I’m from or what I am…just me… She’s amazing, and smart, and god the way is able to pick up on what I’m thinking…we’re really in sync…”_

_“Wait…is this the chick you had to babysit for like a year?” Nyx nodded slowly as his eyes widened slowly, “The mystery girl…everyone has talked about her, but I’ve never seen her. No one really knows her story.”_

_“You don’t need to know.” Nyx got defensive looking at him seriously, “All you need to know is she save the king and she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”_

_Tor stared at him and nodded slowly, “Alright, then my suggestion still stands. Tell her, tell her everything. We only get one life Nyx, and the way you talk about her…it’s obvious to me that she means everything to you.”_

_Nyx stared at him for a long time before running a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair, “Maybe I will…”_

_“’atta boy.” Tor patted him on the shoulder ordering another round._

“Nyx, sacrificed a lot for his people…all the time, but he was also the first to stand up for King Regis. He knew how to read people. He knew he could trust you.” Tor told you with smile, “Maybe knowing that he loved you and just wanted you to be happy and cared for…maybe…you can find comfort in that.”

“He told you that?” You sniffed wiping at tear away as he nodded, “He never said anything…”

“Would it have mattered if he did?” Tor tilted his head watching you carefully.

You sat there a moment looking down to your hands before you looked up at him shaking your head, “No…it wouldn’t have changed anything…I loved him…I did, but it couldn’t have worked for us. We’re too much alike.”

“Then everything you’re feeling, is just that place messing with you. I gotta go…you know act normal…” He smirked as you chuckled. Standing up he looked down to you, “But if you ever need anything…you’ve got my number…and I will stand by my oath to protect you and your child.”

“Thank you Artorius.” You reached up taking his hand before he was able to walk away completely, “For everything that’s been unspoken.”

He took in a deep breath nodding slightly, “It’s not my business to tell the world how royal bloodlines are carried on. For that matter, you man wouldn’t be who he is today if he knew his parentage all along. For that, I think we’re all grateful.”

You smiled thinking of Ignis, “He really is something isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is.” He smiled at you, “You have a good day now, and rest…I mean it. I won’t hesitate to warp up here and babysit you.”

“Don’t worry, I tire easily now…and Ignis comes home every night.” You told him with a smile, “If you see him, I would really like something salty if possible.”

“From Glaive to messenger…” He chuckled as he left. He joked but the request was compelling. Not only did he find Ignis and inform him of the request, he also found chips, pickles, and crackers.

“He was very insistent that I bring these home for you.” Ignis watched you open the crackers, “I trust this is what you wanted.”

(Image Credit to [@ipromptography](https://tmblr.co/mz53hfhHX8hoBgCcGEPNAyg))

“It was, very much…I think Ulric is working out, cause my desire for salt is high.” You told him popping a cracker into your mouth before looking at him. He was smiling at you, eyes twinkling. You swallowed the cracker, “What?”

He took the crackers from you setting them down before he took your face in his hands, “You’re shining today.”

You flushed instantly, “Stop…I’m huge and bloated…”

“Heavenly and beautiful is more like it…” He caressed your cheek before he kissed you.

You stared into his eyes when parted from you. God…he was wonderful. You reached taking his face in your hands as you lips found his again. Every instinct inside of you ran straight into overdrive.

He pulled away placing his hands on your arms, “Perhaps we should slow down…I…wouldn’t want…”

His forehead rested against yours as you both took in deep heavy breaths. You stared into his eyes as you spoke, “I love you.”

His eyes brightened at the words, “And I you…forever…”

Ignis stepped away from you smiling as he did. He walked over to a duffle bag he’d dumped in a corner when everything settled down, “Ignis?”

“I didn’t want it to be likes.” He began searching through his pack, “I actually had a great plan, until circumstances tore us apart.”

“You are a planner.” You spoke softly as he finally pulled something out clutching it in his hand.

He walked back over to you slowly, “I love you. Deeply and with everything that I am…I never want to be parted from you.”

He took your hand in his gently placing a dark threaded bracelet with green and purple beads woven into it. You stared at it tracing a finger over each bead, “Ignis…”

“I love you and I want you to be my wife…if you’ll have me.” He took in a breath holding it as he took a small step back.

A tear fell down your cheek as you nodded looking at him, “Yes…a hundred thousand times yes.”

The breath escaped him as relief washed over him. He stepped back to you putting the bracelet on your wrist, “I know it’s not very pretty…but I…”

“It’s perfect.” You smiled up at him, “I will always wear it, until the day I die, and forever in the beyond.”

You hugged him tightly. He had no idea how much it meant to you. The brief moment you’d told Noctis you custom…he listened. For you a ring was a simple symbol of union…but a bracelet or necklace made by the one you loved was so much more. It represented the same thing, but also how much that person promised to work with you.

Most women wore bracelets and necklaces that looked like a toddler had made them. Men weren’t required to learn the craft of jewelry making like young girls, but their wives would wear it proudly knowing how long it must have taken to make. How much they needed to set their pride down to learn how to make it. In the end, husbands would get something very detailed and ornate.

Ignis was a detailed person. Perfectionist to a fault sometimes. His braids were tight and every bead was wrapped tightly and securely. Any woman back home would have been jealous, and woman here should be.

His smile brought you back to the present as he whispered against your lips, “You make me so happy.”

That night was blissful…and you finally felt like you were at peace. You watched Ignis sleeping next to you and it made you smile. He had a few new scars that he had yet explained to you. Running a hand through his hair he sighed letting out pleasant sound as he leaned into your touch.

You smile vanished as pain rippled through. An audible gasp escaped you as you sat up. It was enough to wake Ignis up, “What’s wrong? What’s happening?”

You clenched your teeth gripping the sheets in your hands as you tried sit up with his help, “Oooo…”

“I’ll get the doctor…” Ignis began to stand up but you reached out stopping him.

“No…” You shook your head taking in a deep breath letting it out slowly, “No…this is normal…”

“Normal!?” He stood there looking at you in disbelief.

You laughed a little before you smiled patting the bed, “Yes…very normal…it will probably happen a lot more over the next couple of months, until it’s more frequent and regular…we have nothing to worry about.”

He sat down and began rubbing your back, “Will you at least see Dr. Reed in the morning for my sanity if nothing else?”

“Of course, I will.” You leaned over resting your head on his shoulder.

“Your gender…” he spoke after a while, “is undoubtedly so much stronger than mine.”

You laughed nuzzling closer to him, “Let’s not go that far yet…”


	18. Oaths and Hearts - 18

[Originally posted by ageofthesith](https://tmblr.co/ZibOqx2cOLFS2)

Ignis yawned as he walked onto the site of construction. He took in a deep breath before raising his coffee up for a drink. His peace was broken by Gladio giving his two cents, “Duel wielding is illegal in some countries.”

Ignis turned giving him an exasperated look, “I know for a fact that duel wielding is completely legal in Insomnia, but I suppose you’re referring to my coffee and thermos.”

“Rough night still?” Gladio looked at him with concern.

“Her contractions are getting more frequent.” Ignis brought the cup up again, “She nearly said it was time last night.”

“She did?” Gladio’s eyes widened before he smiled, “Wow…It’s hard to believe you’re going to be a dad soon.”

“Did it happen? Are we uncles!?” Prompto ran up to him.

“Do you really think he’d be here if Y/N had the baby?” Noctis walked over wearing a safety hat on smirking, “Better get used to sleepless nights buddy.”

“So, I have been reminded daily.” Ignis sighed before setting his thermos on a bench, “Enough about me, where are we in the project?”

“Iggy…” Noct stepped close to him, “we do have a handle on this. You can go and get some rest.”

Ignis smiled at him, “I appreciate the concern, but I am getting enough rest. Y/N assures me we still have a couple of weeks…”

He looked at them all staring at him. Gladio was the first to speak, “Did you…read that in a book?”

“I…no…she just…I trust her.” Ignis set his empty cup down, “She is a woman after all…”

“Ignis, babies aren’t like calendars…” Gladio sighed shaking his head, “I can’t even remember the amount of false alarms my mom and dad had with Iris…and she was early…like three weeks early.”

Ignis stared at him a moment before shaking his head a little, “This is different.”

“You’re delusional!” Prompto rolled his eyes before smiling, “Regardless…I have the camera close by so we can get all the pictures we need when our little man arrives.”

“Our?” Ignis watched him and Gladio walking toward the contractor.

“Yeah…” Noctis smiled at him, “You’re the first of us to have a kid. We’re excited and knowing your baby is a little man…expect many gifts and a spoiled rotten kid. At least for a little while…”

Ignis looked at him, “You are Luna have talked then…”

“More then that.” Noct blushed a little, “She has her duties and I have mine, but…we can’t help wanting more then just our kingdoms and responsibilities.”

“Well…in time, you’ll get your wish.” Ignis put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re both young yet…”

“You say that as if you’re so much older then I am.” Noct laughed as they both walked to catch up with the others.

“In terms of maturity, until recently…” Ignis smirked chuckling as Noct glared at him a little.

The work was hard and honest. Rebuilding took manpower they didn’t have and everyone had begun to wear thin. But hope was in the future.

Luna had convinced Altissia to send aid sooner than later. The boys capture of the crystal had made a significant impact in how the world viewed Insomnia’s young king. Not to mention the flocks of Insomnian citizens returning home. Everyone wanted to help.

It was the beginning of a new world view. Status barely mattered, just assisting your fellow man was enough.

Ignis looked up at the bright blue sky wiping is brow. Noctis had decided that rebuilding the hospital and other public venues needed to be priority one. The people rallied behind and progress was good despite the lack of supplies and people.

“Ignis!” The alarmed cry from below Drew is attention away from a flock of flying birds. It was Libertus and Tor running up to the work crews.

“Right here…what’s wrong?” He pushed through the crowd to get to them.

“Its time.” The both told him breathless, “She…Y/N…she’s…”

“What?” Ignis felt his hair practically stand on end as he shook his head, “No…no we’re supposed to have more time…we…”

“Iggy…” He looked at Gladio who stepped up next to him with Prompto, “it’s time…”

“But…nothing’s ready. I was supposed…I…we don’t even have a crib…” Ignis frowned putting a hand to his forehead.

“Hey hey!” Prompto waved his hands at him, “You only have one thing to worry about right now and that’s getting to Y/N and helping her. That’s your job right now.”

Ignis looked at him finding a strange comfort from his words before he nodded, “Right…yes, of course.”

“So, let’s get you there as fast as we can.” Noctis stepped up next to him putting his arm around Ignis’ shoulders, “Hold on.”

Ignis had warped before in short spurts when he and Noct performed maneuvers in battle. Galdio and Prompto both said that it made them sick afterwards. Ignis didn’t find he had that problem until now as his nerves fell into overdrive.

“Breathe Specs.” Noct reminded him as they landed already halfway to their destination.

Ignis looked at him seeing sweat drip down his friend’s face, “Noct, I can manage the rest.”

“Nonsense…” Noct shook his head warping to the next spot taking in a deep breath, “I can get you a bit closer.”

“Noct…” Ignis gently pushed him away toward a bench, “Sit…call Gladio and Prompto to come pick you up…”

As he turned away he heard Noct speak, “You’re gonna be great…just…breathe.”

Ignis looked back at him giving him a sturdy nod before turning back and taking off in a run. Every single step felt like fire began coursing through him. He didn’t know how to be a father…his was taken from him when he was young.

Not that his father hadn’t done well…but he remembered Roderick. His father was kind and gentle, but always seeking the truth and never giving up to find it. Brief images of riding his shoulders through their home, a proud smile, dancing in the kitchen…

He burst into the Citadel rushing to the stairs feeling his legs beginning to burn. As he pushed the door open, he heard a loud wail and he felt his stomach drop. He walked forward pushing through people standing in the hall. Nurses, doctors, patients…

“Y/N…” He heard Dr. Reed speaking, “Y/N you have to calm down…”

“What’s going on?” Ignis pushed forward and a nurse intercepted him as Dr. Reed turned around, “Dr. Reed…”

“Mr. Scientia…” Dr. Reed stepped close to him, “There’s been a…complication…”

“Complication…” Ignis eyes jumped to the open door as something crashed inside and you let out another groan, “Y/N!?”

Dr. Reed put his hands on Ignis’ chest with the nurse, “I can’t let you in there.”

“Ignis…” Your voice sounded weak and scared.

“Get out the way.” Ignis began pushing through them but was held back, “Move!”

“It’s too dangerous!” Dr. Reed raised his voice, “If I let you in there, there is a chance you will not walk out.”

“I don’t care, my wife needs me. Now move.” Ignis voice was low as he glared at the doctor feeling their hands move off him. He adjusted his shirt before stepping into the room.

His eyes widened as the scorch marks on the walls and floor. All the medical equipment was strewn about away from you. You were standing gripping onto the bed railing shaking.

“Y/N…” He began to step forward, but you raised you hand toward him.

“Stay back…” You turned shaking your hair from your sweating face, “…you…you have to leave.”

He stood still staring at you, “Y/N…I will not leave you. Not now…not ever…”

“I-I can’t control it…” You cringed putting you hand to your stomach letting out a painful groan. He took your distracted state to his advantage stepping right over to you. Your eyes opened and you started shaking your head, “No…No Ignis…”

“Shh…” He took your hand tightly in his as his other reached up pushing your hair away from your eyes, “We knew this might happen…”

Your face contorted as tears slipped down your face, “It’s so much worse…it’s so…”

“Shh…” He kissed your forehead, “We’re going to do this together…people with magic have been having babies for thousands of years from your land, you said so yourself.”

You let out another loud guttural groan as contractions came upon you, with it came an uncontrolled spell of chained lighting. It erupted through the floor around them. It was as he expected, his proximity to you protected him from the spell.

“Dr. Reed…” Ignis looked over at the door, “Be ready with everything you need for the baby…we’re doing this alone until we need you…assist with advisements only, do not enter unless I tell you.”

Dr. Reed confirmed as Ignis began turning you toward him have you hold onto his shoulders for support. You hands dug into his shoulders painfully, “I shouldn’t have….done this…mages shouldn’t…there’s too much chaos…I could hurt someone…you…our baby…”

“None of that…you are exactly as you should be…now look at me…” He brushed your hair away from your face, “You’re strong…”

“No…” You shut your eyes hanging your head again.

He lifted your chin looking into your eyes, “Yes. The strongest person I know. You fell through worlds, lost everyone and everything you ever knew, adjusted to an insane new lifestyle…with insane new people.”

“Y/N…you don’t remember but you traveled in time itself to save your family…the one we’re starting here and now…” He pressed his forehead against yours and smiled, “For a daughter we will one day have…so believe me when I say, you can do this.”

“Ignis…ooo….” You balled up his shirt in your hands as another contraction overtook you.

“It’s time.” Dr. Reed spoke from the doorway, “You’re going to have to push…I…I suggest laying down…”

“No…” You shook your head, “No…I…”

“It’s alright…we can stand…” He looked around the room before helping you toward a chair, “Brace yourself on this…I’ll need to be below to catch him.”

You nodded as you took in a deep shuddered breath grabbing onto the chair with one hand, “If…”

“I won’t let it come to that.” He took your other hand pressing it to his lips shutting his eyes. You wanted him to put you under if it came to it. You had researched c-sections, and even Dr. Reed had considered it but felt your concerns weren’t merited.

He could see Dr. Reed was reconsidering his position as he looked back as he reached for some gloves, “Doctor?”

“Ignis, you’ll need to reach up and check her cervix…based on her contractions…I’m positive she’s ready, but to be sure… insert two fingers…” He walked Ignis through what he was and wasn’t supposed to feel. Based on what was described back to him Dr. Reed confirmed full dilation, “The next time you feel a contraction you need to bear down…deep breath…and push…Ignis you’re going to see the head first…and gravity will probably work quickly.”

Ignis looked up at you as begin letting out quick short breaths trying you best to remain in control, “Darling…we do it now…just let go and think of Ulric.”

You nodded as you adjusted as the contraction wracked your body. He saw the immense strain you began to put on yourself as you pushed letting out a warrior’s scream. He could indeed see you taking down hordes of demons and dragons for those you loved in that moment. The moment you were becoming a mother, the joining a league of strongest forces the universe could create. His focus shifted quickly from your face to the small life beginning to join them in this world.

The process repeated. He hardly acknowledged the lights shattering above them as the storm you let loose raged everywhere around them. His heartbeat was so loud as he couldn’t hear his voice as he instructed you for one final push.

Then everything happened so fast…he was holding his crying son in his hands. Tears flooded into his eyes as he spoke, “He’s here…he’s here…”

“He…Ig…Ignis…” You looked back at them both.

Ignis saw your small smile before your legs started to give out. With precision reflexes he was up catching you with his one arm, “Y/N…”

“Go, go!” He heard behind him as he set your tired form into the chair. Nurses and Dr. Reed rushed into the room around them.

One nurse made eye contact with him taking his son from him to be examined. His eyes went back to you as they carefully lifted you to the bed. Dr. Reed confirmed everything had gone well as you began to come back eyes cracking back open when Ulric began to cry.

“…mm…my baby…” You reached up weakly and Ignis took your hand.

“He’s right here…just one more moment.” He whispered moving in to kiss your forehead, “You did so well my love.”

“Here we go…” A smiling nurse came back holding Ulric in a clean blanket as he cried, “meet your momma…”

Tears flooded his Ignis’ eyes again as you were handed him. Instantly his son’s cries disappeared as you pressed your cheek against his head, and the most miraculous sight occurred. A spell he’d only ever seen you use once to save everyone in battle rushed over everyone in the room.

Every nerve that had been set afire calmed in his body as tingling warmth replaced it. He felt energy being restored, as did everyone else who had their anxiety shooting through the roof. A knight’s resurgence…a revival.

You looked up at him as the calm feeling fell over everyone in the room, “Ignis…he’s wonderful…”

“He is…” A nurse handed him some towels to clean up before he leaned back to his family touching and kissing them both, “You both are…”

After sometime everyone shuffled around before taking Ulric back to be put in the nursery to give you time to be tended to. Before you were wheeled away you grabbed his arm, “Don’t leave him…”

There was such fear in your eyes, he could not refuse you. He followed the nurse down the hall looking in the bassinet at his perfect creation. Having no traditional facilities yet, they had converted a small office into the nursery.

“Would you like to hold him again, dad?” The nurse smiled at Ignis as she finished reswaddling him.

“I…” He wasn’t really given the option as she placed the boy back in his arms. He choked up looking at him, “I love you…I love you so much.”

Ulric fussed a little as he brought him up kissing his little hands. Staring at him made all time seem to stop that he didn’t notice three onlookers standing in the doorway until he heard the sound of a shutter. He looked up seeing Prompto snapping photos grinning just as big as the other two.

“How long have you been there?” Ignis walked over to them.

Noctis beamed up at him, “Oh…just fifteen minutes or so…”

“You should have said something.” Ignis bobbed his arms up and down as Ulric began to move a little, “But that’s beside the point…everyone…meet Ulric.”

“Wow…” Gladio whispered reaching over touching Ignis’ arm gently, “You did good.”

“I’ll say…hey little dude!” Prompto whispered, “I’m your Uncle Prompto…and I’m gonna be your favorite!”

“Nah…his uncle the king will be.” Noct nudged the blonde a little getting everyone to chuckle.

“We got him something.” Gladio stepped out into the hall before coming back inside holding a bag.

Ignis watched as the boys smirked at him before pulling out a book, “Oh…well it’s a little early…”

“Well in time he’s gonna want to know about everything…this is just a fun way to do it.” Gladio stepped in opening the book to show Ignis, “It’s yours and Y/N’s story minus some parts, plus others…see…”

[Originally posted by ffxvcaps](https://tmblr.co/ZBGJqx2U_-Vns)

Ignis looked at a beautifully illustrated child’s book showing how you met them all including Nyx, but everyone was drawn in a cartoonish way. Gladio flipped through it and it showed you both going on a date in Altissia, then fighting side by side to save Noct all the way leading up to being brought home.

“It’s wonderful…thank you…” He looked at them all before turning to Noctis who had nonstop been staring at the small child in his arms since he walked over, “Would you like to hold him?”

“Oh I…” Noct began to shake his head.

“There is no one I would trust more with son.” Ignis told him gently handing him over, “Support his head…”

Noct looked at Ulric and smiled before looking at Ignis, “So how’s it feel? We heard it was a special type of delivery.”

Ignis sat down looking up at them, “I never anticipated delivering him myself…but I can’t imagine doing it any other way…When I held him…it was…it was like everything inside me began to reset and reform…there’s really no words…except that I love him. I love him and I would do anything for him.”

He lifted his glasses off his face wiping the sudden tears away as the boys crowded around him in support. Everything was finally right in the world. Everything was just as it should be…


	19. Oaths and Hearts - 19

[Originally posted by roleselect](https://tmblr.co/ZWckvZ2aG-oOf)

Ignis ran a hand through his hair as he adjusted his tie as he walked through the busy halls of the Citadel. He had just ended a meeting with the agricultural committee and it looked like the next year’s budget was going to be spent well.

He pulled out his phone unlocking it easily with one hand and smiled seeing a picture you had sent him or Ulric smiling up at the camera. He was almost a year old now. He stopped in the hallway looking out the window at the city.

The streets were busy with life. The decimation of the city was still evident, but it did not stop the progression. Noctis had done so well in restoring order and opening up relations with Altissa and Tenebrae. Most of the populace had returned when the other countries began sending in their aid and soon everything began falling into place.

“One year…” He let out a sigh as he went back to the text sending a reply.

I – I’m not sure when I’ll be home tonight. Noct has asked for a meeting this afternoon.

Y/N – Take your time, we’ll be here when you get home.

He smiled as he read it before he sent – How lucky am I to have such a patient wife.

Y/N – Love you too <3

You had been so wonderful. Helping where you could, raising Ulric, and all while doing it with a smile. Everyone told him how lucky he was, and he was inclined to tell them that he knew full well. He adjusted the finely braided bracelet around his wrist before he stepped into the royal throne room.

He looked up the great steps seeing Gladio, Prompto, and Cor standing before the king and queen. They all looked back at him as he entered, worried expressions planted on their faces. He slowed down as Noct stood up, “What has happened?”

Noct took Luna’s hand and they both descended down the steps, “Ignis…we have some…”

“Some what?” He took his place in between Gladio and Prompto. The very air was electrified with tension and felt as if it could ignite at any given moment.

Luna reached over touching Noct’s arm giving him a sad smile, “Ignis it has come to our attention…that I cannot have children…”

Ignis felt his heart sinking knowing how much Noct wanted kids, “What?”

“The Starscourge…” Noct licked his lips looking at Luna with an immense amount out pain, “while Luna has been gifted the ability to save people from it…being around it has…it has had toll…”

“…I…I’m so sorry…” Ignis took a step forward looking at them.

“That’s not why we’re here…” Noct looked back to him a serious expression coming to his eyes, “Without being able to produce an heir…then line of Lucis would end with me. But it has been brought to my attention that this is not true…”

Ignis felt the men around him shift, “I’m not following…”

Noct stepped down the stairs walking up to him, “There’s another who can take the throne and already has an heir.”

Ignis stared at him for a long time before he began shaking his head, “Noct…that’s not possible…”

As Noct looked over to Cor he began to speak, “Ignis…it’s the truth. Regis was your biological father.”

Ignis looked at him, “No…”

“Yes…” Cor held out a folder to him, “Aulea…she wasn’t conceiving…so a tradition was called upon…”

Ignis took the folder can began scanning through it. Everything was there. Everything matched up. He felt his throat tighten as he tried to speak, “…w-why…it doesn’t matter. Noctis is king…”

“Yes, for a time…” Cor stepped toward him, “but we need a king who will remain…”

“And he will!” Ignis raised his voice before looking at Noctis, “There are other ways, you don’t need to abandon the throne!”

“Ignis…” Noct shook his head, “I’m not abandoning the throne…I’m ensuring it.”

“…I don’t want it.” Ignis took a step back from him, “I am not a king…I was not…raised…”

“Iggy…” He looked at Gladio who seemed disturbed by this news as well, “you’ve been doing everything for Noct even before we left…you know how to do the job.”

“That doesn’t make me worthy of the throne. Noctis is the Chosen King…” Ignis growled back at him.

“But he fulfilled his duty…” Prompto spoke quietly, “He delivered the land from the darkness…he took the ring and stopped Niflheim from destroying the land…”

“Ignis…” Noctis stepped forward grabbing him by the shoulders. His eyes watered before he smiled a little, “brother…”

Ignis stared at him as this kindling of kinship burned inside of him before he whispered, “…I don’t have the king’s power…”

“We’ll figure that out…” Noct looked at him with the smallest glimmer of happiness showing in his sad eyes.

“We will need to address this…soon…” Cor spoke up looking at them all, “We’ll need to handle it carefully, but honestly.”

“Honest…” Ignis looked at him with a sharpness that could cut, “You speak of honesty now…”

“Iggy…” Gladio frowned watching his friend turn practically running from the hall. The shield conflicted on where to be…began to follow him…

“Gladio…” He stopped looking at Noct, “let him go…”

Ignis ran. Like he’d never ran before…He startled people on the streets as he dove through the crowds. His lungs burned as heavy thoughts began pushing deep into the recesses of his mind.

He’d been lied to his whole life. Called a Scientia…but really a Lucis…

Suddenly all the talks with King Regis became different. Especially the last time he spoke with him…

_“Your majesty…” He bowed before Regis in the royal gardens, “You wished to speak with me.”_

_“Yes…please….” Regis waved his hand to the seat across from him, “How are you doing? I hope Noctis isn’t keeping you too busy.”_

_“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Ignis smiled at him as he reached for the tea pot, pouring out two cups, “Sugar?”_

_“You have made my tea hundreds of times…” Regis smiled at him, “You know I like it just as you like yours…”_

_“I do, yes.” Ignis smiled at him, “Though I suppose how we prepare our tea is not what you wished to speak to me about, is it?”_

_“No…” Regis sighed a little before he spoke again, “In all the years that I have taken council with you about my son…I want you to know how much I’ve cherished the time. You are a bright individual…”_

_“Thank you, your majesty. It is an honor to serve the royal family.” Ignis raised his cup up taking a sip._

_“Ignis…” Regis looked at him his mouth opening slightly as he searched for words, “I…I hope you know that I wish the best happiness for you. I hope you find everything you want in life…”_

_Ignis titled his head a little as his eyes brightened with a smile looking past the king, “I believe I am on the right path to achieve everything I desire.”_

_Regis followed his gaze where it landed on Y/N walking beside a Glaive. You smiled when you saw them both raising a hand waving. Regis smiled nodding toward you before looking back to Ignis, “She is a fine prize.”_

_“I would never think that I could win her.” Ignis returned his attention to the king, “She isn’t something to achieve…she’s…”_

_“Someone to share it with.” Regis smile grew as Ignis nodded, “I’m glad to see you are wise…most men my age never figure that part of relationships out.”_

The whole time Regis knew…he knew he was his son and he said nothing…yet he was always there offering him advice. Guiding him on the path to here…Noct was supposed to be a final sacrifice…and that meant…

He burst through the door to their home. His chest heaving up and down he strode into the large apartment stopping when he saw you standing near the window holding Ulric as you pointed at a bird on the balcony railing. He felt a peace wash over him as he watched you…

You must have caught his reflection in the window because you turned looking at him with concern, “Ignis…what’s wrong?”

He walked over chest still rising and falling rapidly. He took Ulric from your kissing his head before he pulled you in tightly. He didn’t speak he just held onto the both of you letting the calmness of his family wash over him.

“Ignis…did you run here?” You finally asked him looking at his face with concern before you reached up touching his cheek, “Your face is on fire…”

“I ran…yes…” He spoke softly leaning into your cool touch.

“What happened?” You frowned eyes pooling with protectiveness.

“In a moment…” He kissed your forehead, “Please…just give me this moment…”

You fell back into his embrace before he felt you wrap your arms around him. He didn’t know what was going to happen…but he knew that these moments…these rare few moments were what was going to get him through it.


	20. Oaths and Hearts - 20

[Originally posted by mistress-light](https://tmblr.co/ZHJT5o2mSeWaO)

You strode with purpose into the barracks. Many soldiers moved aside eyes widening as if they knew what was about to happen. You opened the door to the office, “Cor!”

The gentleman sat at his desk looking up slowly before he sighed, “I know what you’re going to say…”

“How could you!?” You growled at him slamming your hand down on his desk, “Dammit! We talked about this!”

“Yes, we did, and I told you…” He stared into your eyes, “should the reigning Lucian king be unable to produce an heir…there are two options…one he calls upon the family Scientia…or another of Lucian blood ascends to the throne. Ignis is…both…”

“You didn’t give him time to process! You didn’t even give him a choice…” You stood up crossing your arms, “Did you even think how this would affect him?”

Cor stared at you as silence fell over you both before he finally looked away, “Ignis is smart calculating young man, I didn’t think…”

“Yes, exactly…you didn’t think and now my husband is reeling at home trying to figure out every detail of his life and how it was all a lie.” You glared at him long and hard before letting your arm drop, “You don’t know Ignis like I do.”

“I have known Ignis since he was a boy.” Cor looked at you his voice raising, “I conducted his training into the Crownsguard personally.”

“Then you should remember that he strives only for excellence!” You raised your voice over his getting him to fall silent, “That any deviation in a plan sends him spiraling!”

Cor stood up leaning toward you, “He can handle it.”

“Yes, he can! But you should have used more tact!” You pointed in his face.

“Tact…is that what this is about?” He moved around the desk standing in front of you throwing his arms out, “You think you could have done any better.”

“Yes!” You felt your hands ball up into fists.

“Enough!” You both took a step back looking to the door seeing Gladio standing there staring at the both of them, “Shiva…just calm the fuck down…”

You felt your face getting hot as you crossed your arms, “I’m not wrong…he’s furious at everyone except Ulric.”

“There is no right or wrong… the whole situation is messed up.” Gladio frowned shaking his head, “But there are facts…Ignis is the oldest son of Regis, and Luna is barren.”

You frowned looking down. You felt ashamed that you had forgotten that. What pain Noct and Luna must be going through with this revelation…you’d never wish it upon anyone.

Gladio went on slowly as he leaned against the door frame, “More now than ever we need to be united. Noct is already laying out a plan. His desire is to see Insomnia flourishing…and we know that is Ignis’ wish too. Once he is ready and only when he is…he’ll need to talk to Noct and together they can make whatever decision is best for our country.”

Cor let out a long sigh before nodding, “You are the king’s shield…you understand both of them…I will differ to your judgement.”

“Y/N isn’t wrong though…” Gladio pushed off the door, “This could have been handled in a much more delicate way. This can’t happen again…that’s why I came by. Noctis wants to see you to discuss changes…”

Cor nodded reaching back over the desk grabbing a file and notebook, “I suspected he would…”

Gladio stepped aside letting Cor leave. He glanced at you before giving you a small grin, “Walk with me?”

You sighed as you felt a smile creeping to you lips before looping your arm with his, “How could I refuse?”

“I know it’s hard to resist this fine specimen of a face…” You laughed as he led you out of the training hall, taking you down one of the many halls of the citadel, “How’s Ulric’s cough? Did you try the honey?”

“I was about to but Ignis read somewhere that it wasn’t a good idea. Something about spores…I can’t remember what he said might happen…” You smirked a little, “You’ll laugh at what I did do though…”

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Bourbon on the finger…” You smiled as Gladio erupted with laughter, “You should have seen Ignis’ face when I told him…”

“Oh, bet he blew a gasket or two.” He chuckled wiping a tear away, “I assume it was along the lines of that’s not safe…He’s a child and we shouldn’t be allowing this so early on!”

“I don’t know why he was so angry…I’m perfectly fine and my father told me my mother nursed me with whiskey.” You shrugged a little, “You all and your crazy ‘modern’ medicine.”

“Not all of us grew up with magic and potions that relieve ailments…and only those with access to the king’s power can use the potions we have here.” Gladio rattled off, “And I like penicillin…”

“I have read it’s uses.” You glanced at him, “But this isn’t the conversation you want to have, is it?”

“No…” He frowned a little shaking his head, “I need you to talk to Ignis…try to get him to come around faster…”

“Come around?” You stopped looking up to Gladio, “What if he doesn’t want to come around…none of you have thought of that, have you?”

“Y/N…” Gladio’s shoulders slumped when you took your arm back, “I don’t know…if he has a choice…”

Your eyes widened as you took a deep breath in trying to remain calm, “Gladio…I know a thing or two about being forced into a position you never wanted. I have no doubt that Ignis would do it, and do it well, but…doing it because you want to and forced to are two very different mentalities…”

[Originally posted by littletaro](https://tmblr.co/ZGMsPv2K0mHWF)

Ignis bounced back and forth softly humming as he walked toward Ulric’s room. His son was the only person in this whole world who only expected him to be one thing. His father. It gave Ignis great comfort dedicating himself to the task.

“There we go…” He lowered his son down into the crib. What a wonder he was…perfect in every way.

Ignis smiled leaning against the crib lowering his hand down letting Ulric take his finger in his small hand as he drifted asleep. Astrals, he could just stare at him for hours and marvel how he was a part of this creation.

He watched Ulric’s chest rise up and down for what seems like eternity until he began to feel a crick in his neck. He placed his hand on his son’s chest as he whispered, “I love you little one…”

He rubbed his neck as he walked out down the hall. He stopped as he entered the living room looking around at all the toys, blankets, and other things. This would have driven him crazy a year ago, now it was a piece of heaven.

He leaned over picking things up tossing them into the fabric toy bin Monica had made for them. He set it near the play pin when his ears picked something up. Someone was outside in the apartment’s hallway causing a ruckus. The noise they made sounded as if they were in pain.

As he moved to the door, he stopped looking down the hallway toward Ulric’s door. His stomach rolled at the very thought of anything happening to his son. That’s when he heard the voice more clearly and it made his heart ache with unbearable agony…

“D…Dad…” The voice elongated each syllable. 

He walked to the door stopping at his hand hovered over the handle. He heard the call again…this time he summoned forth one his daggers as he opened the door slowly. He peaked out seeing no one the way. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door quickly stepping out dagger up.

What he found in the hallway was more startling then he anticipated. A young man lay on the ground several feet from his door. He was wearing a Glaive uniform and bleeding profusely, “Dear gods above…”

He walked over to him quickly moving his hand way from the wound on his side. The man groaned when Ignis put pressure on the wound, “D…Dad…”

“I’ll find your father…we just need to get you stabilized-” Ignis stopped when he looked up to his face. Viridian eyes met viridian eyes as a large lump formed in Ignis’ throat, “…no…”

“Dad…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…” Ulric gritted his teeth shutting his eyes, “I…I had too…”

“Just…” Ignis shook his head as the reality began sinking in fast. This young man…was his son. There was no reason why he should know this fact, but he did, “Can you stand?”

Ulric nodded and Ignis slipped his arm around his back to help. As he started to stand, he let out a cry collapsing back to the ground, “Ah! No…no I can’t…I can’t…dad…”

Ignis put pressure back on his side avoiding eye contact with him, afraid if he would stare into them and lose his level head, “I need to get help…”

“Dad…” His voice was soft almost begging, “I need…you to listen to me…”

“You need to put pressure…”

“Dad!” Ignis looked at him seeing his face was mixed with sweat, blood, and tears. Ulric let his head fall back against the wall with a soft thud, “It’s too late…I didn’t…I didn’t come here to be saved.”

“Stop…” Ignis shook his head before he began to help him again, but Ulric’s hands fell onto his making him stop.

His son who took his hands shaking his head, “Dad…you have to listen. I couldn’t stop him…I tried…so…hard…but he was too strong…”

Realizing that there was nothing he could, but keep Ulric comfortable, Ignis reached up taking his son’s face in his hands pressing his forehead against his, “Tell me what to do…tell me how to help you…”

He wiped his son’s tears away, “You need to live…”

Ignis felt his chest tighten from his words. Like his mother he traversed time itself for his family. You came back to save Noct and in doing so…you prevented a grievous injury from happening to himself. You altered everything that was supposed to happen…changing the course of destiny…leading it to this moment.

“Don’t go back…whatever you do…” Ulric grabbed onto his father’s arms looking into his eyes with so much sorrow. His grip tightened as he shook with pain, “When he comes…don’t…”

“Who…Who is coming?” Ignis wiped the sweat from his face, “Ulric…help me fix this. Who is coming? When…”

“Adagium…” He grimaced pushing his head back, “He came…like a raging force…He came for mom, but you…you wouldn’t let him come near.”

Ignis watched as Ulric’s eyes shut, “I still hear you clearly telling us to run…You handed Ellie to Uncle Gladio, ordering him to go with us, saying you were right behind…but you weren’t…”

Ignis looked around shouting for someone to help him as Ulric coughed up blood, “Hold on…just hold on Ulric…”

“I read everything you wrote, and it wasn’t enough…” Ulric reached up for Ignis’ face. It was then he saw the Ring of Luci on his son’s finger, “I couldn’t save you…”

“It is not the son who should save his father.” Ignis put a hand over his squeezing, “A father will protect his family at all cost…you haven’t failed anyone…Ulric…I am so proud of you. I fear you did not hear that enough to go through such drastic measures…”

Giant tears fell down his face as he hung his head. It was at that moment he saw you in their son. Like you he carried the weight of the world until it would break you. Putting his hand on top of Ulric’s head he kissed him feeling himself breaking down, “I love you little one…”

He received no response as Ulric slumped forward into his chest. Ignis froze only for a moment feeling a tear trickle down his face before he held him close. A sob wracked his body as he stayed there in the hall cradling his son lifeless body.

Sometime later, he heard small cry in the distance. His head snapped toward the apartment. He looked down gently lowering Ulric to the floor. His heart was torn from his chest as he had to physically push himself away. He staggered back inside hearing his son’s cries for comfort.

Catching himself in the hall mirror, he stopped, blood was all over his clothing, his hands, his face…He struggled with the buttons as he stepped into the bathroom across from Ulric’s room. He dropped the shirt to the floor before washing his hands, “I…I’m coming…”

Once satisfied he quickly rushed to the crib scooping up his son. Fresh tears pooled down both their faces as he began to speak, “I’m right here little one…I’m right here…shh…. we’re okay…your daddy’s right here…”

Once he calmed Ulric down he put his back in the crib. He stepped out into the hallway pulling his phone from his pocket calling the one person that came to mind to help him, “I need you to come to the apartment now…”

Ten minutes later he was sitting in the outside hall next to his son. He had covered him in a sheet just in case anyone came out. It was fortunate that the neighbors were gone majority of the day. He looked toward the elevator when it pinged and out stepped Tor.

The shocked look on his face was to be expected, but his question confirmed what you had told him, “Where’s Ulric?”

Ignis smiled a sad smile, “He’s safe…he’s sleeping inside, and… he’s here…”

He reached forward pulling back the sheet to show the young man’s face. He felt himself choke up immediately at the sight of his pale skin. He could see Tor in his peripheral stepping toward him and kneeling down, “How?”

“That is…a question for another time…” Ignis cleared his throat, “I need…I need him to be taken care of before Y/N…she can’t see this.”

He looked at Tor when he put a hand on his shoulder. The Glaive nodded, “You know I will do whatever it takes to keep Ulric safe…If there is a way to stop this. I will do it…”

Ignis stared at him for a long time before he nodded, “You have my thanks…”

Tor nodded before pulling out his phone bringing it to his ear, “Go inside, stay with Ulric…I will handle this from here.”

Ignis took a deep breath before he nodded. He leaned forward kissing Ulric’s forehead before he stood up, “Please…if it’s possible…do it respectfully…”

“Yeah, I’m here…hold on…” Tor pulled the phone away looking at Ignis, “You have my word, sir.”

Ignis nodded walking inside shutting the door behind him. He took in a deep breath leaning against the door putting a hand to his face as it contorted. He slid down to the floor as his tears began to fall.

He took the moment. He held onto it letting everything out until he felt he could control himself. Then…he wiped away his tears, standing up and reaching inside his pants pocket. He pulled out the Ring of Luci letting it rest in his palm.

“Alright…you’ve made your point…” He spoke to the air, “I accept my fate…just help me save me family…”

The ring slide over his middle finger fitting like a glove. His eyes widened as warmth spread up his arm. The immense power he felt coursing through his veins. As it began to become overwhelming he shut his eyes trying to focus.

“Hello Ignis…” His eyes opened at the sound of the deep voice. He was someplace different, a place between worlds. He turned slowly seeing the man connected to the voice.

Regis looked at him proudly, “I’m sure you have questions…”


	21. Oaths and Hearts - 21

[Originally posted by ffxvcaps](https://tmblr.co/ZBGJqx2WuUhps)

“Now this bracelet…”

“It stays.” Ignis looked at the shock on the tailors face as he began to explain how it would simply clash, “I’m afraid everyone will have to adjust. I will not take it off under any circumstances.”

“Sir…as it will be your first…” He began again trying to explain.

“I understand what ramifications it holds, but seeing as this is my wife’s custom of marriage,” Ignis stepped off the podium undoing the clasp to the cape on his shoulder, “I will not be taking it off. This is a new world and new order, some things will change…I trust you understand that.”

The tailor agreed taking the cape from him and stepping away. Ignis let out a sigh as he took off the jacket setting gently against a couch as he heard a chuckle. His eyes looked over to Gladio leaning against the wall, “Never a dull moment with the royal tailor.”

“They used to be quite pleasant when I was just a Crownesguard.” Ignis huffed unbuttoning his shirt. He thanked Gladio as he handed him his own clothing, “What are you doing here?”

“I’ve come to escort you to your meeting with Noctis.” Gladio raised his hands up in defense, “You know the protocols now, and we’re in a grey area on where everyone is supposed to be.”

Ignis felt his face burn as he pulled on his own shirt buttoning it quickly, “I’m not royalty yet…”

“And yet you are.” Gladio sighed a little, “I know this hasn’t been easy for you…but it was kinda in the cards all along…”

“What do you mean?” He reached for his jacket sliding it on in one motion before tugging down on it and buttoning it.

Gladio followed him out into the hall, “Noctis was the Chosen King…he was meant to eradicate the world of darkness by becoming a sacrifice…afterwards…it was supposed to be up to us…I didn’t forget that…”

“Nor did I…” Ignis looked at him curiously, “Are you saying you would have put my name forward to ascend the throne?”

“It was my thought, yes.” Gladio told him, “I’m not the only one who thinks this either.”

“And why are you telling me this?” Ignis looked forward as something began to swell inside his chest.

“So that you understand,” Gladio put a hand on his shoulder getting him to look at him, “that you have support. The only one who’s doubting your legitimacy is you.”

He wasn’t doubting…no…he knew who he was now all thanks to Regis…

_“Your bloody right I have questions…” Ignis glared at him before he looked around seeing a void of darkness, “for starters you can tell me where I am? I’m needed at home…”_

_“For your son, yes…” Regis smiled a little, “I understand, and I assure you, you are still there and only but a fraction of a fraction of time will have passed when we’re done here. As to where we are, this is a realm for the kings. The place we reside to grant our power to our descendants and those you deem fit to bestow our gift to.”_

_Ignis turned to him again looking him over. His entire perception of the man before him had changed. He admired him once, and now he was bitterly angry at him, “…why?”_

_Regis took a deep breath in before letting it out, “My wife and I desperately wanted a child. We wanted a family together, but every time nothing come of it. As a husband I felt like a failure…and as a husband I could remain so, but as a king it was my duty to produce an heir.”_

_“Is that all I am then…a product of duty?” Ignis could feel the venom in his words and see that they hurt the man before him._

_“For me…yes.” Regis frowned looking down, “It was easier to part from you, if I kept our relationship that way. You were…our kingdom’s future. Then a miracle happened…and Noctis came to be…that never erased who you are though, Ignis.”_

_“You’ll forgive me…I’m having a hard time accepting all of this.” Ignis shook his head, “Knowing now…it-it changes everything…all our conversations, all the instances you showed interest in me…”_

_Regis frowned looking away, “All times…that I cherished, but your father made it abundantly clear to me the day we found out about Noctis, that I would not be able to form a relationship with you. Not in the normal sense…”_

_Ignis looked at him as he went on, “Roderick, was such a good man. A true noble if there ever was one…He took the assignment with grace…but when we no longer had a need…he became a father, a true protective man who never wanted harm to come to his son. He looked me dead in the eyes and spoke with true conviction, ‘He is my son and if any harm befalls him because your royal politics…I will be there to swing the axe at your neck.’”_

_Ignis blinked surprised that his father would be so bold, “He threatened you?”_

_“Yes…you have to understand, at that point I was a threat to his family. Any man would do the same.” Regis smiled sadly hanging his head a little, “When he passed…there was this moment I had a chance claim you…raise you as mine, but it didn’t seem right…by that time you were a Scientia. Just as today, you are a Scientia.”_

_Ignis felt a spark inside him light up at those words, “Your majesty…”_

_Regis chuckled a little, “Ignis…I don’t expect you to recognize me as your father…but we’re far past formalities at least…”_

_“…I suppose we are…” Ignis swallowed, “I don’t know where to begin…”_

_“We have the time…” Regis stepped toward him placing his hands on his arms, “For now…begin with the power that has been inside you this entire time. You have always been exceptional, and I have no doubt with some guidance from Noctis that you will master it…”_

He was a Scientia and that is how he would rule this country. He could feel the weight of the ring in his pocket. He hadn’t told anyone about it yet, not even you. How could he? What would he even say, your son showed up from the future wearing the Ring of Luci, I took it from him after he died in my arms?

Yes…that would go over like a lead balloon.

He thought about telling Noctis but decided against it. Noct still desired to rule but knew there could be no division. He was putting the safety of the nation above his wants and desires. For that Ignis respected him more than he had before.

“I appreciate that…I do.” Ignis let out a sigh, “I hope I can amount to everyone’s expectations.”

“You have already far succeeded them.” Gladio smiled at him giving him a pat on the back, “Master the power of kings and you’ll be perfect.”

“Ah yes…that one thing that seems to be in the way of it all.” Ignis turned down the hall leading to the training rooms, “…perhaps you should stay this time…”

“You saying our king is not a good teacher?” Gladio smirked crossing his arms.

“It’s not so much that as…he doesn’t know how to adapt his teaching style to my learning methods…” Ignis’ brow came together in frustration.

“Iggy…” Gladio sighed a little, “You’re not going to learn this from a book.”

“Then mastering it is…” He took in a deep heavy breath, “going to be harder than everyone wants it to be…”

And it was, simple things that should feel natural felt so far from it.

He growled slamming his hand in to the mat, “Ah!”

“Ignis…it’s okay.” Noctis frowned stepping over to him, “It took me a long time to master all of this.”

“I don’t have the luxury of time like you did.” Ignis moved to a sitting position.

Noct sat down next to him letting his arms hang off his knees, “It seems like you’re not…here.”

“What?” Ignis looked at him confused.

Noct chewed the inside of his cheek for a second before he looked at him, “When I first started my training…I didn’t want to do it. I had better things I wanted to do, like play outside or video games. So…I couldn’t get through my lessons here because I couldn’t complete the objective…and it seems like you’re going through the same thing.”

Ignis smiled a little before looking away, “You have become very wise this past year…”

“I’m right aren’t I?” Noct smiled a little at him, “What’s up?”

Ignis shook his head, “I…I’m not sure if I can talk about it…”

“Come on…” Ignis looked at him when he nudged him with his elbow, “I’m your baby brother…you can tell me anything.”

Ignis smiled at him. He’d always thought of Noctis like a brother. He was always there taking care of him, covering for him, taking him places, and Ignis appreciated that not much has changed since they both found out the truth. Taking a deep breath in he slowly reached into his pocket pulling out the ring.

Noctis blinked a few times before holding up his hand looking at the ring on his finger, “Uh…I’m not making the connection…”

“Then let me explain…” Ignis frowned a little and informed him of everything that had transpired a few weeks ago, “After all that…and talking with Regis…I made the decision that I had to take my position as king…”

“Wow…” Noctis frowned looking away for a moment, “damn…”

“I have to figure this out, Noct. I have to save my family…my son.” Ignis looked at him, “So whatever advice you have …I’m listening.”

Noctis sat there for a long time before standing up, “You need to focus on a moment…that means everything to you. Let that push you…let it anchor you to the crystal and then let the power flow through you…”

Ignis stood up brushing his pants off, “What’s your anchor?”

Noctis stared at him before he blushed a little scratching the back of his head, “Uh…well…I don’t remember what it used to be but now…now it’s…it’s you guys.”

“Us?” Ignis felt his eyes widened surprised.

“Yeah, when I think of you guys…I just…I don’t know.” Noctis smiled, “I just think of everything we’ve been through and how much I want to see all of you through it all.”

Ignis was touched. Noctis had truly become the king they needed. It started to get him thinking…

“Ignis?” He looked at Noct, “You got that look in your eye like you found a new recipe…what’s going on?”

He smiled placing a hand on his shoulder, “Nothing that’s important now…I need to think on it, but you’ve given me an idea…”

You looked over from the couch as the door opened late that night. You smiled seeing Ignis walking inside, “There you are.”

“I’m sorry…” He sighed setting his bag down and taking off his shoes, “I know I said I would be home early today…”

You stood up walking over to him helping him with his jacket, “It’s alright, I know you have a lot going on…”

He turned to you as you hung up his coat on the rack, “You’re far too understanding.”

“Well…I mean I’m not happy about it but…” You shrugged a little turning to back to him, “not much I can do either. So I will remain the supportive wife at home.”

He sighed taking your face into his hands before he kissed you, “I miss being home with you already…”

“Yeah…me too.” You leaned into the hand that began caressing your cheek, “I do know what it’s like though…which is why I’m trying very hard to be understanding…but it would be nice to see you at some point…”

“I’m here now.” He leaned his forehead against yours shutting his eyes.

“But you’re exhausted.” You smiled placing your hands over his, “And you need to be rested to preform your duties…you’re only going to get busier…”

“All the more reason…” He let his one arm slither down around your waist, “to used my time with you more wisely…”

“Your majesty…are you trying to seduce me?” You giggled watching his eyes snap open, “I’m sorry…I couldn’t resist…”

“Uh huh…” He smirked a little before drawing your face in for a kiss. Fire rushed through his veins as he scooped you up. The delightful noise of surprise only stroked the fire making it burn hotter.

He merely thought of bedroom and when he opened his eyes they were there. Falling deeper into the moment he gave it little thought sinking down onto the bed as your fingers raked through his hair. His hands moved your shirt up allowing his fingers the privilege to touch your delicate skin.

You helped him drawing it up and over your head, and while you were in the vulnerable position, he planted his face against your breast. First just taking a deep breath of your scent allowing it to wash over him sending him further down the hole of euphoria. Secondly, he wanted to feel your heartbeat.

He found peace shutting his eyes listening to the thrumming of your heart and the feeling of your fingers running through his hair. Soon he pulled away looking up to your darkening eyes. He knew that look and he smiled ready to give you everything you wanted.

It was the same look you gave him the first time. The same time you told him everything you needed was right in front you in him. For all the problems they were dealing with then…it seemed simpler then everything they were dealing with presently.

Later his hand clutched yours as he kissed tasty the salty sweetness of your back while his other hand dug tightly into your hip. You collapsed beneath him and he soon followed slowly lowering himself beside you. He swallowed taking in several deep breaths shutting his eyes, “I love you…”

You let out a laugh before he felt you roll over snuggling into his side. He opened his eyes looking down to your flushed face. Your eyes were bright and wild as you spoke, “I love you too.”

“You laughed…” He smirked a little as you shut your eyes exhaustion finally catching up to you.

“I just always find it humorous that you proclaim that every time we finish.” You wrapped around him.

“Would you rather I said nothing?” His arm came to rest around you as he pulled the blankets up around the both of you.

“Heavens no…” You shook your head, “It’s just my bad sense of humor catching up to me…I love that you say it. I especially love it when you rasp it out in the middle of things.”

He felt himself blush, “Well…you make me feel…worthy and I want you to now it…”

“Hm…” You gave him a squeeze shutting your eyes, “You make me feel the same…”

He smiled kissing the top of your head before he shifted a little to stand. You made a noise of protest, “I would like to kiss my son goodnight…I’ll be right back.”

Your eyes cracked open slightly as you smiled, “Give him a kiss for me.”

He leaned back kissing you long enough that he almost started things again. When he pulled away he was sure he head another pout, but he didn’t stop to investigate this time. Quietly he crept across the hall into Ulric’s room.

He looked down at him sleeping soundly in his bed. Reaching down he picked up kissing him before rocking him in a bouncing motion to keep him asleep, “There there…I just wanted to hold you a moment…”

He didn’t fuss much as he sat down in the rocker with him drifting back to sleep. Ignis smiled rocking gently, “I think I figured it out…and it’s all thanks to you.”


	22. Oaths and Hearts - 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I have been sick with corona and have been taking care of myself the last two months. We're on the mend and I appreciate everyone still loving the story! Hoping to get back to normal soon. 
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy.

You twisted your hands together as you looked out at the gathering crowd. You absolutely hated being paraded in front of people. Even being the Inquisitor, you only did it if it was absolutely necessary.

“You’re going to be fine.” You looked over to Luna stepping over to you. She was the perfect image of grace and nobility in her long ivory dress, “You look beautiful…”

“Luna…” You took in a deep breath shaking your head, “I don’t know how to be a queen…I barely knew how to be a lady…”

She gave you a bright smile as she tried to be reassuring, “But from what I understand you led a people to victory. It’s just like that…but a little more glamorous.”

“Yeah…” You looked down to the dress you were in. You weren’t sure what to make of the rich multi colors. It felt more like a battle garment, “I’m not sure if I’m greeting the people or going to war.”

“A bit of both honestly. You look amazing.” Luna took your hands in hers making you look to her face, “And you’re going to be fine.”

You sighed shutting your eyes, “There’s no going back after this, is there?”

“No…today everything changes for everyone.” Luna looked down taking in a deep breath, “Noctis and I will be by your side the whole way. We’re not going to abandon you.”

“I know Ignis will be relieved to hear it. He wants Noctis to rule…he desires to serve him.” You looked at her with concern, “I just hope the people understand why we’re doing this. Do you know what they’re doing right now?”

“I do…and all I can say it is something every king must do. It’s something the gods require for all in the Lucian…I promise it’s nothing to worry about.” She rubbed your arms frowning, “You’re so cold…”

“Ma’am…” You looked over seeing Tor approaching you, “his majesty, he’s requested your presence before everything gets started.”

Luna smiled at you when you looked at him, “You’re going to be fine. Go to him, reassure him that everything will be fine.”

You stepped forward giving her a hug, “Thank you, Luna.”

“Oh…Uh…” She smiled putting her arms around you, “Of course…we’re family after all.”

That’s right they were family. You kept reminding Ignis and Noctis that they were brothers…but it also connected you to Luna. It was strange how a year ago you barely had anyone to call family and now you were getting family left and right.

You stopped in the hall outside of the throne room leaning against the wall briefly. Tor was at your side instantly, “Ma’am?”

“I just got a little dizzy.” You put a hand to your head before giving him a smile, “I’m alright.”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t necessarily believe you.” Tor smirked a little bit, “I do know how much of a pain in the ass you are…”

“Hey…” You pouted a little.

“And if I didn’t trust you…” You both looked over to Ignis walking down the hall. You felt your heart flutter seeing him in the royal uniform, smile planted firmly on his face, “I’d be warning you that you’re talking to your queen…”

“Forgive me sir…” Tor bowed slightly, “I just happen to know my charge very well.”

“As do I.” Ignis reached out taking your hands in his. His eyes twinkled as he looked into yours, “Tor, could you give us a moment…Ulric is looking for you, he’s inside with Noctis.”

“As it is my duty to protect and serve him, I will head that way…you have about five minutes…” Tor bowed again leaving you both in the hall alone.

You smiled hearing Ulric squeak with excitement that his favorite playmate was back just as the door shut, “He’s been alright?”

“Perfect. I’m sorry we had to go on alone for a moment.” You sighed feeling him scrutinize you, “Kingly duties…”

“I’m fine.” You squeezed his hands before pulling his arms around you before embracing him, “You have much more important things to worry about today.”

He rested his cheek against the top of your head, “You and Ulric will always be my first priority.”

You let out a heavy sigh shutting your eyes, “And I love you for that.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He whispered rubbing your back gently, “I’ve noticed you’ve been more tired lately.”

“We have a one year old who runs us both into the ground.” You murmured back to him, “And my husband is a king, who I am always worrying about. It’s a full-time job juggling you two.”

He pulled away looking into your eyes with the greatest affection, “Hmm…I suppose my guess is wrong then if you feel that strongly about it.”

“Guess?” You squinted at him confused.

“Never mind.” He smiled before he kissed you, “Are you ready?”

“Do I have a choice?” You reached up adjusting his cape before running your hands down his arms stopping when you saw the bracelet on his wrist, “I thought they said no…”

“If there is one thing Noctis has truly taught me…” He smirked a little happy that he was still able to surprise you before he laced his fingers with yours letting the bracelet he made for you gently rub against his, “I am the king…and I get what I want…to a point…”

“Your majesty…” You looked over to Tor holding Ulric in his arms as he stepped out from the throne. He winced a little as he pulled on a braid, “Ah…um…it’s time…”

“Ulric…” Your son looked over to you when you spoke. You smiled when his eyes got big and he reached for you and Ignis make soft mm-ing noises, “Come here…”

Tor handed him over to you with a smile, “Thank you ma’am…”

“It’s karma for that jab earlier.” You chuckled as Ulric grabbed your necklace amusing himself already. You glanced at Ignis who had paled a little bit, “Hey…”

He looked down to you as you both began walking into the throne room, “This is when it all begins…”

You didn’t get a chance to ask him what he meant as they announced you both. All eyes fell on your family as you approached the level below the throne. You looked out at the people who stared at you whispering to each other.

Ignis gained your attention as he squeezed your hand as Noct stood up from the throne to speak, “Thank you all for gathering with us today. It has been…a hell of a couple years.”

Laughter rippled through the crowd and you made eye contact with Gladio across the way with Luna. He smirked pushing Prompto with his elbow as the blonde began snapping pictures. The squabbled, but only for a second as Noctis continued.

“I cannot thank any of you enough. Each and everyone of Insomnia’s citizens…new and old…have put forth effort into making our city a home again.” Noct smiled a little, “We’re still fixing it…we’re still growing…I have no doubt that we will achieve everything and more.”

The crowd applauded and he raised his hands to silence them. His face became a little serious, “I now have some news that…well I’m not sure how everyone will take it, so I’ll tell you how I did.”

He looked over to Luna with such love and sadness, “Recently, it has come to my wife and I’s attention that we’re unable to have children…I was heartbroken. Devastated that I couldn’t fulfill the one thing I have dreamt about since I understood what becoming a king meant.”

Your eyes shifted from him to Luna who also looked crestfallen as Noct went on, “Though I suppose…I always knew even if I had children…my calling was to leave them, after all I’m supposed to rid the world of its darkness…it’s strange how fate works…”

“But then I found out I have a brother.” Noct looked out to the crowd, he chuckled, “At first I was hurt…My father, King Regis, how could he have done such a thing? He was a great man, sacrificed his life for his people, inspired others to do the same…Thankfully…he didn’t betray anyone, but instead followed an archaic rule to ensure the line of Lucis continued…”

“But he was only in the same position I am now. So, then I was excited by the prospect of having an older brother.” He smiled glancing over to Ignis, “Yet…in our own way we still developed that relationship with one another, and ironically my brother has been doing my job long before I was mature enough to care. Both jobs actually…He has always protected me, as older brothers do. He has guided me, offered me council when I didn’t know what to do, and single handedly ensured the Insomnia will prosper for the next thirty years.”

“I’ll have you know…” Noct began to step down the steps leading to Ignis, “He doesn’t want to be king. Even now he is loyal to me and would have me remain on the throne until I’m old and grey, despite the fact that it is his birthright to be where I am. Now, you’ll ask me, then why tell us? Why does it matter?”

“Lucis needs a king from the Lucian line to protect it’s borders. I can’t give you that, and I won’t subject any retainer to do what my father did.” He paused on the final step, “Instead, I am abdicating the throne to my brother Ignis Lucis Scientia.”

There is was. The people hummed excitedly at the news. You could feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand up nervously as you scanned the crowd.

Noct stepped next to Ignis looking at him as an equal, “You all know him already. You know he is capable. You all know he has no other care then to see Insomnia prosper. I hope you will accept him as I have…”

You heard Ignis take in a sharp breath as Noctis took a step down from the level you were on before he dropped to one knee bowing his head. Soon Luna walked over to his side doing the same. Then Gladio and Prompto. Tor and Cor behind you, and soon the whole room. You had felt this before, back in Skyhold, and even that did not compare to the allegiance you felt in this place.

You squeezed his hand one final time before taking a small step back leaving him to the stage he needed stand on. You watched him taking in a deep breath before he raised his head, “Of all the things my father prepared me for, being king was not one of them. No Roderick Scientia, he raised me to be a man who worked for the king, at his side, with his people…”

He stepped forward offering his hand down to Noct and Luna as he spoke, “I would be a fool to change that now, despite having a crown.”

“Your majesty…” It was clear to you by the look on Noct’s face that this was not how it was planned.

He raised them both up to their feet before stepping past them looking out at the people, “I have given this a great deal of thought…I will wear the title king to protect these lands…as will my son, and his children, and so on and so on…I will teach this line of Lucis to be one with the people…not above it and we will work side by side with you as our former King Noctis has done so.”

“Traveling with you and watching you grow into the man you are was and still is my greatest honor and privilege.” Ignis turned to Noct smiling, “So, I hope you will stand by my side brother and work with me to make this city into a bright and brilliant star to shine in this world. Not as someone who is obligated to serve but as someone who would want to. As I wanted to be by your side.”

Noct smiled looking at Luna who beamed giving him a nod, “How do you say no to an offer like that?”

“I’m happy you see it my way…” He turned back to the crowd addressing them with confidence, “I know you have so many questions. I will answer them if I am able to…I cannot guarantee that nothing will change under my rule, but I can guarantee that my goals align with Noctis’. As he said we worked tirelessly to create a plan for Insomnia together. One that you all have already approved of.”

“I have taken the oath all the kings have before me.” He took a deep breath in taking a step forward to drive his point, “So let it be known now if the gods deem me unworthy…”

You felt your heart quicken as he pulled out the Ring of Lucis. He looked over to you giving you a nod and you felt yourself tense up. That ring made you feel uneasy. Like it was a curse. You wished he didn’t have to do this, but you knew there was no other way.

He turned away shutting his eyes he pushed the ring onto his middle finger. Brilliant light blinded you and you quickly covered Ulric’s eyes as you held your breath. Slowly the light began to fade and Ignis stood there his hand held out before him.

“Come to me…” His voice was a low whisper as he summoned forth the Sword of the Father. He took several large breaths as he held the sword in his hand. There could be no doubt to anyone that he was the heir to the throne.

Slowly the crowd erupted into thunderous applause. The rest of the ceremony was purely ceremonial. Passing of the crown…pictures…changing of the guard from one king to the other…more pictures…You found yourself felling dizzy again. You took in a deep breath turning to Tor, “I need to leave.”

He looked at you with concern nodding as he discreetly guided you out pressing his earpiece informing everyone of the change. As soon as you were out in the hall you handed Ulric to him before stepping away taking in several deep breaths.

“Ma’am…I think we should take you to the infirmary…” He watched you as you leaned against the wall. Ulric began to fuss pushing on Tor to get away.

You shook your head, “I’m alright…I think…I think it might be this dress. It just feels so…tight…”

You pulled at it trying to make it breath, but it didn’t seem to give. Finally, you felt hot bile rushing up your throat. You barely made it over to a planter before Tor started radioing for medical to come meet you in the hall.

It wasn’t long after they arrived that you saw Ignis rush out into the hall. You were finishing with Tor asking him to lay Ulric down for a nap before you saw him. You shook your head sitting on the windowsill drinking some water as they checked your blood pressure, “They shouldn’t have bothered you…go back, do what you need to do.”

“I am exactly where I need to be.” Ignis told you as he began rubbing you back in a soothing circular motion.

You looked up at him as the medic spoke, “Everything seems fine now, but I think you should see a doctor just in case. Get a full work up.”

“Of course…I’ll do that tomorrow and I’ll take it easy the rest of today.” You told them as they took their bag away packing it up, “I’m sure it’s just the dress.”

You looked up at Ignis as he let out a half laugh, “It’s not the dress…”

“Oh really?” You glared up at him, “If it’s not the dress…then what is it?”

He smiled at you before taking a seat once the medic moved away and he spoke softly, “You are…pregnant.”

You stared at him your mouth falling open and closing several times before you kept it shut looking away. You could feel his smile washing over you as you thought about it. Finally, you turned to him tearing up, “This is not how it’s supposed to work…I’m supposed to know, and you’re supposed to be the one surprised…”

His hands took your face wiping away the tears, “I have had my suspicions for a while…”

“Well…I didn’t…” You felt yourself getting more emotional by the moment, “What are we going to do?”

“I imagine there is some sort of guideline and announcement protocol…” He moved some loose hair behind your ear, “Let me worry about that. You just need to focus on you and Ellie…”

“Ellie…” You smiled at him, “What if it’s a boy?”

“Eli…” He smirked before he kissed you. You pushed him away, “What?”

“I just vomited and … it’s not really…” You paled a little.

“Oh dear…uh…” He stood up with you as you rushed once more to the planter, “Is this normal?”

“…uh…” You stood up slowly wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, “Yes…I’m assuming…I was in an airship for a majority of Ulric…”

“Well I can promise you two things…” He came to your side guiding you down the hall, “There will be no airships and I will be by your side the entire time.”

“I like the sound of that.” You smiled at him leaning into him, “I like the sound of that a lot.”

“At least one good thing happened today.” He sighed putting his arm around you, “I can remember all of it now with this news.”

“Don’t you need to alert the masses that you’ve gone missing?” You looked up to him.

“I have.” He looked down to you, “Gladio is informing everyone that I’m tending to the queen and will return once I’m done escorting you back to our room.”

“Already asserting yourself I see.” You took in a deep breath clearing your throat as another attack swelled on you.

“Oh my love…” He stopped you before scooping you up into his arms, “I am going to be so worried about you…”


End file.
